Partners: Sovereign's Heir
by Salazarfalcon
Summary: DBZPKMN Xover. One night, Son Gohan makes a decision that will forever change his present, his future, and, should I be so dramatic, his destiny... We'll follow that trail! What trail? The trail that we blaze, damnit!
1. Partners

Falcon: A/N Some of the bits and pieces of this story belong to Shadow/phantomess, who was nice enough to let me borrow some abilities and a few other things. So, many thanks to Shadow, and I hope everyone likes my fic. Also, thanks to T-chan, who is letting me put this on her site, and to Skysong, who put up with my writers blocks and listened to this story all the way through to help me out! Thanks, all of you, and enjoy!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Disclaimer: Neither DBZ nor Pokemon belong to SS2 Megami-sama. Toriyama Akira-sensei, the genius that he is owns DBZ and Nintendo and a whole bunch of other people owns Pokemon. No, no suing little yaoi hentai fangirls. All new attacks belong to SS2 Megami-sama as do some new pokemon. Steal them and I will make your life miserable.

Pairings: None.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter One, Partners

Quiet, one moody, dark-haired child sat on his bed. The boy was completely silent and oblivious to the tears that dripped down his cheeks. The demi-saiyan just wanted to die, to get away from everyone. No one said outright that Goku's death had been Gohan's fault, but he knew that they believed it, just as he did. He could tell just by the pain in their eyes every time they looked at him. Why shouldn't they? Krillin had lost a best friend, Vegeta a sparring partner and rival, and his baby brother that was on the way, a father. He just wanted to die.....

Suddenly, a small voice whispered in his ear. -Do you really want to leave?- it said. Gohan nodded. -You can, you know. You have the ultimate power to do anything. But there is no need for you to die, a person like you is needed in many other places. Are you sure you want to go?- It inquired.

Gohan nodded again.

"Yes," he said in finality.

-Very well, warrior. You will have made a good decision. Prepare yourself.-

Not knowing what was happening, Gohan braced himself for some form of impact; and it was a good thing he did, as a swift rush nearly knocked him straight over. Then, in a second, it quiet. The presence in his head was gone and he found himself standing in a forest. Wide eyed, he scanned the area, when a rustling from behind him caused him to whirl. A small creature burst out of the brush. It was bright yellow, with two brown stripes on it's back, red cheeks, and long ears with black tips. It was bleeding from a long slash on it's back and Gohan was instantly concerned. Getting a feeling he was going to regret this, Gohan bent down and scooped it up.

He was shocked when it shocked him, (Bad pun, Gomen nasai!) The creature struggled but the saiyan didn't let it go for fear of it hurting itself worse. Suddenly, a voice called out,

"Pikachu?! Where are you Pikachu? I need to treat that wound of yours!" The sounded male and middle age but very kind. The creature that was obviously Pikachu growled and shocked Gohan again but seeing as how the boy was already resistant to electricity it didn't do as much damage as it should have.

"Calm down, whatever the hell you are!" Gohan snapped and the man, who was apparently calling for Pikachu came into view. A look of relief crossed over his features and he grabbed Pikachu gently out of Gohan's clutches. Gohan noticed vaguely that he was wearing rubber gloves.

"Thanks for finding Pikachu." The man said and Gohan nodded. "Don't know how you did it though, the little booger doesn't like anyone. I'm Professor Oak by the way. You are?" Gohan lowered his eyes to the ground submissively.

"Son Gohan, but I don't want to be called that."

"Where's your family? Where are you from?" Shrug.

"I don't have any family." Gohan said and touched a hand covered by a black and silver gauntlet (think a mix between Ash's finger less gloves and Kai's arm bands.) to Pikachu's head. Surprisingly, it very nearly purred. Oak raised an eyebrow when Gohan said quietly, "That slash on her back needs to be treated."

"How did you know Pikachu was a female?" Gohan shrugged again. Professor Oak smiled. "I know! How would you like to be my assistant? If Pikachu likes you I know you must be something special." Gohan's jaw dropped.

"I couldn't possibly-" The little one protested, and was promptly ignored.

"Nonsense my boy! You'll be fine. Come with me then." It all happened so fast but Gohan found himself following this strange man back to his lab. "How old are you child?"

"I just turned nine," Gohan replied.

"Ah, my grandson's that age. Shows great talent as a pokemon trainer. Do you want to be a trainer?" Gohan was clueless.

"I, um, don't know sir." Oak smiled again. "Well, you wouldn't be able to get your license until you're ten anyway. But anyway, if you don't like your name, what should I call you?" Gohan shrugged once again. "How about Ashura, it's not that bad and it fits." Gohan nodded and smiled.

"That's fine, Oak-sama." Professor Oak did nothing but raise an eyebrow at the respect in the honorific. Suddenly, Pikachu leapt out of Oak's arms and onto Gohan's head. Gohan scratched her ears and she pika'd at him. "So she's called a Pikachu?" The demi-saiyan asked.

Oak nodded. "Hai, she is. And since she actually likes you, why don't you take her as a partner? You won't legally be allowed to be her trainer until your next birthday but that's no reason why she shouldn't be a companion." Gohan grinned a genuine grin, something he hadn't done since the Cell Games, and it was for once his own, not something he picked up from his Otou-san but his own.

"Arigatou!" Oak walked over to a shelf and took out a large thick book, handing it to the saiyan, who opened it in curiosity. "Alright child, read this. Get back to me when you finish."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

6 months later........

"Ashura, would you please bring back my book on Ponyta that you stole from me?" Oak hollered loudly out from his lab to the barn, where he knew his assistant was. He had to yell loud, after all, his little apprentice was most likely doing something out in the so-called backyard, which could be anywhere within a three mile radius. A shout echoed back,

"I need it Oak-sama, that level thirty Ponyta that was just sent here has a hoof problem, I think she's got an abscess!" Now concerned, Oak went out to the barn to see Ash kneeling next to the rank Ponyta, examining it's right front hoof. Leaning closer, Oak could see that Ash was right, the hoof was too hot to the touch and the Ponyta was favoring the leg, holding it so that it just barely touched the dirt. Ash was holding the hoof in his left hand while skimming the book he held in his right.

"It says to wrap the hoof in bandages after soaking it in salts, and then get it drained by a vet to let the infection out. Oak-sama, should I get started?" Ash asked, and Oak could see the freshly mixed paste and pile of bandages on a black tackbox. He wasn't surprised in the least that Ash could handle a still mostly wild Ponyta, he seemed to have an affinity for pokemon in general, and could always be counted on to tell if they were hurting or scared and even what they said. The boy was a very quick learner and soon forged a friendly but competitive rivalry with Shigeru, who also helped out, though not full time.

Oak nodded and Ash grinned, beginning to wrap the hoof, and though it must have been painful the Ponyta didn't bite or lash out at the saiyan but simply stood quietly and rested her head on Ash's back. Pikachu leapt down from the rafters and sat on the box to watch her partner work. It was one of Oak's more brilliant ideas to give Pikachu to Ash, he was the only one who could calm her down without using brute force, and that idea never worked well.

Ash finished wrapping the leg and stood, asking softly, "Did I do alright, Oak-sama?" Oak bent down and checked the bandages, then he smiled.

"Perfect, not too tight that they'll cut off circulation but they're nice and snug. A good, even wrap. Nice job." Ash positively beamed at the praise and modestly began scratching Pikachu's ears, her favorite spot.

Suddenly, a voice called out, "Oi, 'Shura! I figured I would find you here." Ash turned around to see Shigeru standing in the barn door.

"Hi Shi-kun, what's up?" He asked. Shigeru smirked.

"Don't tell me you've forgotten your birthday's tomorrow!" Ash blushed, he had forgotten.

"Why?" The ebony eyed boy asked in a rather suspicious fashion. Shigeru was already ten but had waited to leave until Ash did so that they could have a battle. At least, a legal battle since the two had fought before, but no one needed to know that.

"Well Ashy boy, check this out!" Grinning, Shigeru held up two pokeballs. Ash gaped. Shigeru had obviously gotten the reaction that he wanted as his grin widened. "Ji-san gave me two starters so that you could get one besides your Pikachu! Cool eh?" Ash nodded. He was kind of sad that he was going to be leaving but this trainer gig sounded fun. A lot of work, but that was nothing new. Smiling, the demi-saiyan handed the book back to Oak while hooking the leadrope onto Ponyta's halter and at the same time putting her back in her stall. He couldn't wait to start his journey, but most of all he just wanted to beat the pants off of Shigeru who did nothing but brag.

All of a sudden, Ash remembered he needed to exercise a rapidash in one of the other barns and zoomed out faster than the two could see, Pikachu holding onto his hair for dear life. When the dust cleared, the boy was nowhere to be seen. Shigeru turned to his grandfather and said,

"Gramps, I saw you set a pokeball aside for Ash. So, what is it?" Oak smiled and shook his head.

"I set aside Stormeon for him." Shigeru gasped.

"Stormeon?!!! But that thing has trashed even Lance the Dragon Master! What on Earth makes you think that Ash can handle her?!" Oak's smile turned into that harmless but really creepy enigmatic smile of his and replied simply, "I have a feeling...." Gary stared at his grandfather as if the old buzzard had gone mad, and to Gary's eyes he had; But said nothing. There was no arguing with crazy old guys.

The next morning Ash was up at 4:00, before anyone else, partly because he couldn't sleep and partly because he wanted to check on that Ponyta he had been treating the day before. She had been kind of mopey and he was worried. It was probably just a bit of mild depression at being caught and that was normal but he couldn't help being concerned. As he passed the lab, a sparkle caught the demi-saiyan's eye and he turned to check it out. Using his Ki to float without making any noise Ash landed.

The curious sparkle had been a pokeball. It was ice blue with a golden ring and Ash wondered what was inside so naturally, quite like a curious little saiyan he opened it. With the usual flash Ash stared as he caught sight of the pokemon that came out. It was ice blue like the ball with golden paws. It's long Umbreon like tail had a long fringe of fur, as did the backs of it's legs. It's face was rather catlike and Ash noticed that the harmless looking paws had retractable claws. It's eyes were a deep blue. Ash thought it must have been the most beautiful creature he had ever seen.

"Stormy?" It asked plaintively, blinking pretty ice blue eyes at him.

"What are you?" Ash asked, and the fur at the nape of the pokemon's neck rose straight up.

"Stormeon!!" Despite it's obvious anger Ash knelt down and patted it's head, kind of surprised that it didn't outright bite him. On the contrary, the second Ash touched her she purred and rubbed against his hand.

"So you're called Stormeon huh? I've never heard of anything like you." Stormeon looked rather offended at this but sat down obediently at Ash's feet. "You're pretty cool though. Kuso, I gotta go! Gomen nasai Stormeon, but I need to go check on Ponyta!" Stormeon appeared sort of sad and Ash patted her head. "Don't worry, I'll be back, I promise." Stormeon shook her head in what the saiyan hoped was a nod, before Ash recalled her into her ball and placing it back where it had been and zooming out to the barn. And promptly felt like a complete moron.

Upon finding nothing wrong, he sweatdropped when he realized that all he had done was wake up the sleeping pokemon. As if on cue, he apologized to them, but didn't leave the barn. He had the strangest feeling that the pokemon were going to need him for..... something.

Ash never knew how he could tell that something was going to happen but when he got a hunch it was usually right. For about an hour he merely stood in the corner of Ponyta's stall, watching her. She seemed unusually tense. Sighing Ash leaned up against the wall then slid down the side into a pile of hay.

All of a sudden, Ash heard soft voices enter the barn. They were unfamiliar and due to his saiyan senses Ash could tell that they were up to no good. The boy stayed hidden but pressed his ear to the wall to listen to the conversation that was taking place.

"Tons of rare pokemon, Butch!"

"Yeah Cassidy, I'm surprised it was so easy! I expected the famous Professor Oak to put up better security" Ash suppressed a growl from deep in his throat and froze when the male voice, obviously Butch said, "Hey, look at this! A Ponyta! It looks awake too, let's grab it before it sounds the alarm!" Ponyta heard this and began backing up until her rump bumped against the back; frantic, she shot a Ash a 'Save Me!' expression. The saiyan nodded and pressed a finger to his lips in hushing gesture. Soundlessly he positioned himself to the side of Ponyta so that he couldn't be seen. The second they came into the stall he was going to jump them.

What he was going to do then he didn't quite have planned out yet. Ash didn't want to hurt anyone but he had kept up his training for a reason, and that was to protect others and that was what he was going to do. The woman, Cassidy, had already agreed and both slid open the door. Four steps away, three steps..... Ash tensed his muscles, ready to attack. Two steps more...... one step.... Now!! With a yell, Ash leapt out from his hiding spot and jumped the two criminals, who were so surprised that they dropped their flashlight. At the fight that was going on, Ponyta instantly freaked. Rearing up, she lashed out and accidentally nailed Ash in the ribs. The boy winced. Ponyta were definitely tougher than horses.....

Ponyta's frantic calls immediately woke up every other pokemon in the barn and they began slamming against the doors that held them, getting more freaked when they couldn't escape. There were sounds of a scuffle but since Ponyta's flames only lit up the stall and the fight was taking part in the aisle no one could tell what was going on. With a few loud crashes it soon became silent.

Then, a slender hand grabbed the fallen flashlight and all the pokemon tensed, that is, until they realized who held it. Ash was standing in the aisle, one hand holding his side where he had been kicked by a hoof harder than diamonds. Butch and Cassidy were tied upside down to the rafter, dangling. They were unconscious and all could see the rough treatment Ash had given them.

Suddenly, Ash sensed a presence behind him. He whirled around and nearly had a heart attack when he faced Oak and Shigeru in their P.Js, looking shocked. Oak was the first to speak.

"Ashura? What's gone on here?!" Ash growled, something Oak had never heard him do and he went around, calming each pokemon one by one. Finally he said,

"You'd better call Officer Jenny Oak-sama. Stinking thieves." There were almost tangible ice shards in his voice and not even Shigeru had the raw nerve to ask him why he had been out in the barn in the first place. In minutes Officer Jenny had come and taken away Butch and Cassidy, who were still unconscious.

Later, Oak and Shigeru had gone back to bed, but Ash was sitting in the lab, reading a book on T.M.s when he suddenly remembered his promise to Stormeon. Quickly, he let her out and instantly she stared in concern at the nicely shaped hoof print that he had hidden from the others. Ash grinned sheepishly.

"I'm okay Stormy-chan, it's just a scratch!" Stormeon didn't believe him for one bit and she stared up at him with a, 'Why Don't I Believe You For One Second?' stare on her face. "I promise, I'll be just fine in the morning, don't worry about it. I've been hit with harder things in my day, namely frying pans." Smiling, Ash petted Pikachu who had also been concerned and was curled up on his stomach. Stormeon was still skeptical but nonetheless sprawled out on Ash's chest, soon causing the both of them to fall asleep.

Ash awoke the next morning to find two pairs of shocked eyes staring at him. Blushing slightly, the demi-saiyan stretched out and patted the sleeping Stormeon, who promptly woke up. Instantly, her fur bristled and she growled angrily at the people who were not her master -at least in her eyes- and the said ten year old scratched her ears, calming her down. Stormeon let out what must have been a snort but quit growling.

Oak suddenly beamed, drawing both boys' attentions to him as he said, "Well Ash, this is unexpected! I didn't figure that you would meet your starter before today!" Ash and Stormeon stared at each other.

"Stormy..... Stormeon's mine?!" He asked, flabbergasted. Oak nodded.

"Hai, she is. I have to say, I'm a bit surprised that you can handle her." Ash blinked, he had no idea that Stormeon was uncontrollable. Pikachu leapt up onto his shoulder.

Gohan, aren't we going to have our battle with Shigeru? Only the pokemon were ever permitted to call him Gohan, and Ash nodded. "Shigeru!" He said, pointing a finger at his rival, "I challenge you to a pokemon battle!"

Shigeru raised an eyebrow.

"Don't you think you ought to get dressed first 'Shura?" Ash blushed a deep red as he realized that he was wearing the same thing he had on that night before, green gi pants and a long green shirt that had a large frog on the front saying 'Ribit!'. Overall, not a very intimidating outfit. Ash nodded, thoroughly embarrassed while Pikachu and Stormeon giggled and snickered at him.

"Um, yeah, that might help."

----------------

Within the next five minutes Ash was back, this time in blue jeans and a tight, light and dark blue shirt that was sleeveless and had a mandarin collar. He also had on ankle high black boots and a blue headband was wrapped around his head. The symbol for honor was on his back. "Okay, now I'm ready!" Shigeru nodded But before either could send out a pokemon Oak stepped between them. Both boys groaned loudly and Oak smiled while handing them each a brand new state of the art pokedex. Then he pointed to the doorway.

"Take it outside!"

Once outside, Ash gestured Stormeon forward. "Feel up for a battle?" He asked. Stormeon nodded.

You bet I am, partner! With that, the ice blue pokemon leapt forward and Shigeru threw a pokeball.

"Go for it, Eevee!" The cute and furry pokemon burst out of it's ball and growled at his competition. Stormeon frowned slightly.

Hair waving in the wind, Ash pointed and yelled, "Stormeon, Hurricane Gale!" Stormeon nodded and prepared her attack while Shigeru ordered,

"Eevee, Light Screen!" The golden wall instantly appeared in front of Eevee and Stormeon loosed her attack. Eevee was strong, very strong, but even then the wall crumpled and shattered like a toothpick in a tornado. It was a direct hit. Immediately, Eevee collapsed in a heap and Shigeru returned her, tossing another pokeball.

Ash returned Stormeon to her ball and Pikachu hopped off his shoulder, sparking at the cheeks. Gary grinned as his pokeball opened and a Rhydon appeared. He was going to win! He thought. Electricity was completely ineffective against ground types and Ash knew it. He was about to bring Pikachu back when she turned around and yelled at him, Don't you dare take me out of this battle Gohan! Rhydon's taunting both of us and you know it, I won't stand for anyone dishonoring me or my trainer!! Ash nodded. Pikachu was right, even if they couldn't win he knew Pikachu could definitely deal out some major damage.

"Alright Pikachu! Use agility!" Pikachu nodded and Rhydon briefly got swirly eyes from attempting to keep up with the yellow blur. Ash grinned. Speed may have been the only advantage Pikachu had over Rhydon but it was the one thing Rhydon lacked and Kami help him if he wasn't going to make the most of it.

"Pikachu! Use Confuse Ray!" (Yes I know Pikachu can't learn confuse ray but this is my story and I'm gonna do what I want. Arigatou!) The violet beam shot out and shimmered around Rhydon, who soon began lumbering around confused. Shigeru merely gaped. Ash's mouse was actually turning the tables on him even when they hadn't had a hint of a chance to win!!

"Rhydon, snap out of it!" Rhydon paid no heed to his trainer's command and did a horn attack. On itself. Don't ask me how, it just did.

Ash said quickly to Pikachu, "Pikachu, Jump over the pond so Rhydon can see you!" Pikachu stared at him as if he were insane then she latched onto the idea. Moving slow enough that Rhydon could follow her movements Pikachu hopped over the pond. Rhydon however didn't have the mobility to make the jump and fell in. Ash and Pikachu smirked as one.

"Pikachu! Thunderbolt!!"

Shigeru was horrified as Rhydon was fried to a crispy crisp, Cajun style and numbly he recalled his battered pokemon. Ash scooped up Pikachu in his arms and hugged her, bouncing on the balls of his feet in excitement.

"We did it Pikachu!" Pikachu nodded happily and waved her paws in the air in celebration. From the side, Oak was clapping and both Ash and Shigeru blushed, both for different reasons when they saw most of Pallet Town standing at the fence. Placing Pikachu on his shoulder Ash ran back inside and grabbed his subspace bag and capsule case that he had never used. Oak smiled when he saw how eager Ash was to get going. By then Shigeru had used the rejuvenator to heal his pokemon and now had his bag, standing next to Ash. Oak handed each of them six pokeballs and the boys took them, grinning.

"Now, both of you be careful and try your best." Ash and Shigeru nodded before turning to each other.

"Well, see you when I do." Ash said, slightly choked up.

Shigeru grinned. "Next time I see you, we're gonna battle and I'm gonna win!" Ash scathingly waved his hand in his rival's face.

"We'll see about that." The two shook hands, each acknowledging the other as a worthy rival and signifying that there were no hard feelings. As they let go, both walked the way together to the end of Pallet, then parted ways, waving to the people cheering for them. It went unnoticed, even by himself, that when he left, tears dripped down the saiyan's cheeks.

-End Chapter-

Falcon: For some odd, inane reason, I like Shigeru. But I don't love him.

Shigeru: You don't love me?! outraged

Falcon: (huggles Ash)

Raven: That's the breaks, honey.

Ash: Yay! I'm the favorite!

Falcon: Yeah, I know it's short, but it's only the first chapter, cut me a little slack!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	2. Beginnings Bright

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter TWO, BEGINNINGS BRIGHT

The Falcon

Thank you, everyone who reviewed! Remember, a happy Falcon is a much, much more pleasant Falcon.

To:

**Marshmellow13dragon**: It's done, I completely forgot about the crossover section! -smacks self- Random stupid moments, you know, I'm prone to them. Also, the rating was _supposed_ to be PG-13... Oops. I'm just lucky that that chapter was a nice one.. Hehehehe..

**Wrathofheaven**: Thanks so much for reviewing, I will definitely be keeping this up. See, thing is, I wrote this a long time ago, so now I'm doing editing on it, and what not. Basically, I have the entire story in it's raw form, but I update as I edit. Unfortunately, I'm not very good at editing my own stuff, I can get super-critical.

**TheShadowPanther**: Panther-chan, Panther-chan!!! -shrieks like a schoolgirl (Actually, I AM a schoolgirl!) and dances in a circle- You're here, you're here, Fal-chan is so happy!! I take it that you like what I've done with this dusty little thing? -tilts head-

Tobi: You'd better, after all the inspiring I had to do.

Falcon: -hugs chibi-muse tight- Aw, you know I love you, Tobi-chan! I love you very, very much. -glances at Panther's smirk- What?!! -giggles- He's so cute! My fiend Toad always asks me how I came up with such a cute character, and I only grin at her. By the way, how's my little Kyo-chan? Is he being good?

Suuki-Aldrea: Thank you! Keep reading, I'm sure you'll like it! -beams and waves-

------------------------

By the way, when I changed this to Anime x-overs, so if you reviewed and I lost your review, please tell me so I can put you on the thank you list! -puppy eyes-

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later, Ash was grinning broadly as he hooked his newest pokemon onto his belt. He had just caught a level eight Poocheyena and had promptly named her Chibi, due to her small size. Pikachu was still walking on air from the battle. Suddenly, a trainer burst out of the bush. He was a bug catcher, judging by the net and shorts, and he pointed at Ash.

"I challenge you to a battle!" The kid yelled, whipping out a pokeball. Though none of his pokemon had a direct advantage over bug types Ash didn't balk in the least. He needed to train his pokemon anyway.

"I accept your challenge!" Ash declared in the traditional, formal acceptation, fingering Chibi's pokeball. Tossing it, the little dog burst out to face nasty looking Dustox. Chibi wasn't full strength, Ash only had a potion on him and when she caught sight of the huge moth she yelped and ducked behind Ash's legs. The ebony haired boy sighed. That was one of Dustox's special techniques, Scare. The ten year old reached around him and placed Chibi in front of him. Quietly, he patted her head and said, "It's going to be okay, don't be scared."

::Yeah, don't let that ugly thing psych you out!:: Pikachu encouraged. It was obviously too late, as the puppy was shaking from fear.

Ash's opponent began to laugh and point.

"Hahaha! What a wuss! Why would you have a weakling like that?! Where'd you get that thing anyway, a Goodwill? The Salvation Army?" Ash's eyes blazed and flashed turquoise a few times, it went unnoticed by all except his pokemon. His hands clenched and unclenched, as if wanting to strangulate someone, which in this case he did. No one insulted his pokemon!! "Shut up!! Bet you think you're some kind of big shot, huh? Well let me tell you something right now, no one gets away with calling my pokemon weaklings!"

As she heard this, Chibi's crimson eyes widened as she listened to what her master was saying. He really cared that much for her? All wild pokemon said that humans were horrible, but this one didn't seem so bad! Suddenly, the short human Ash was facing called him a loser and Chibi's eyes flashed angrily. With a brand new change of heart Chibi shot forward like a black fireball, staring defiantly up at the moth.

Ash grinned at the display and yelled, "Darkness Blast!!"

::You got it master!:: With a short nod Chibi was engulfed in a shimmering black aura, and with a sharp howl of pure rage a black beam shot out and was brought down the Dustox. It was promptly recalled and, after grudgingly tossing Ash some money, the permanently unnamed trainer left.

"Wait!", Ash shouted, throwing out a hand, "You have an apology to make! You called me a pathetic trainer and Chibi a weakling!" The trainer made no response and Chibi growled. Ash sighed and shook his head. Some people just couldn't admit they were wrong. Not wanting to get himself down Ash thanked Chibi after giving her a red pokeblock as a reward. Pikachu flashed the thumbs up sign that she had learned from Ash, as well as the famous eye roll.

::You go! Girl, you got it goin' on!:: Chibi grinned as she was recalled. Using his ki to float up into a pine tree, Ash stared at his pokeballs. He had Pikachu, Stormeon, and Chibi, that really wasn't very many compared to other trainers, but he couldn't bring himself to be discouraged. Ash couldn't stand people who had so many pokemon that they couldn't remember what they had, people like that disgusted him. Sighing, he leaned back and Pikachu curled up on his lap. It was definitely time for a nap, he was beat...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Wahoo!!!" Ash whooped like some demented jock as his new Vulpix was transported into the star shaped blue pendant he wore around his neck. A few days ago, he caught his 7th pokemon and, not wanting to separate from him installed a mini P.C. in his pendant so that he could carry them all with him. The little P.C. was even more advanced than even the most high tech, it could hold an unlimited amount of anything, be it pokeballs or a lifetime supply of papayas. All it had taken him was the knowledge of Capsule Corps. technology and his own creativity and intelligence to create what he now wore about his neck.

Pikachu, from up in a tree, tossed him an apple and Ash let out the rest of his pokemon for a bit of R&R. He noted with great pride that they were all very happy to see him, and that they appeared to be in good health, showing off a lot of love and care. There was Pikachu, Stormeon, and Chibi, of course, but there was also Skit-chan, a Skitty; Amethyst, a Sableye; and Tai-tai, a Swellow.

"Oi Pikachu! Do you mind tossing down a few more?" Ash yelled to his electric pal. Pikachu nodded and threw down several more apples. Despite the fact that Tai-tai, Skit-chan, and Amethyst were carnivores they all dug in. Ash himself was a vegetarian, he couldn't stand meat ever since he, Oak, and Shigeru had gone to a restaurant and his rival/friend had ordered fried Pidgey. Ash had a Pidgeotto himself and he felt that if he ate a pokemon he would be betraying his own.

Strangely enough, all of his other pokemon followed his example and even though they weren't supposed to be able to digest fruits and veggies they did anyway despite Ash's protests. So now they all sat on the ground, crunching contentedly. Skit-chan and Pikachu were fighting over possession of Ash's lap and hissing angrily at each other. Sighing, Ash separated the two and sat them apart from each other, though the cat and mouse still shot dirty looks at the other. Stormy and Tai-tai, the calmer ones snickered and a triumphant Chibi stole Pikachu and Skit-chan's well fought over spot but backed off when the two snarled at her. Ash shook his head; those two would never quit.

A stamping suddenly caught Ash's attention and he quieted his pokemon, peering through a bush to see what was out there. A beautiful young Ponyta was on her hind legs with her fronts pressed against the trunk of an especially tall tree, stretching her neck out to reach one of the fruits. Unfortunately, seeing as how Ponyta are only about 4 feet at the shoulder her efforts were in vain. Ash teleported into a nearby tree, careful not to make any noise.

None of Ash's pokemon startled easily, they had long since gotten used to their master's oddities, or as he put it, quote, "My freakish traits," so they were more than a bit surprised when he made sure to be completely silent. Smiling slightly, Ash clicked his tongue loudly, getting the full attention of the flame horse. Ponyta were unknown in this region, and the thought of the only reason the pokemon could have gotten into Viridian Forest saddened the Saiyan when he realized it.

Abandonment.

Ash had met many pokemon who had been abandoned, they were always very jumpy and untrusting. Not that he could blame them. Come to think of it, Ash was very much the same way. Untrusting, fearful of being left, of being used, of being a toy for others to use. No, Ash couldn't blame those abandoned pokemon at all. But this Ponyta didn't look abandoned, it's coat was shiny, if not just a bit muddy -no doubt from some frolic in a mud puddle- and her flames were strong, proving that she was indeed healthy.

A pair of chocolate brown eyes stared at the saiyan perching on the branch and Ash stumbled for his sketchbook, beginning to draw a pic of the horse. Soon dismissing him as a non-threat, Ponyta began grazing, giving up on the tree. After a few minutes, Ash heard steps come into the clearing and a young girl walked up to the Ponyta, who nickered and rubbed up against her affectionately.

Smiling, knowing he couldn't be seen, Ash did a quick sketch of the person who was obviously the trainer scratching Ponyta behind the ears. Apart from simply drawing pokemon, Ash's favorite things to draw were of people and pokemon together. Apart from taking care of them in general, it was probably one of his favorite hobbies.

He had drawings of Shigeru and Eevee, he and Pikachu, even some of just random trainers he saw along the way. He figured it reminded him of what he didn't have, back where he came from. Back there was no peace and after living here Ash realized just what he had missed out on. After coming here, Ash had realized what an emotional train wreck he had been, he swore that even now he still had some problems.

It had been a good decision in his opinion, if not slightly cowardly, but it had been a good one to run. Deep in his mind, Ash wondered if anyone missed him. He felt a slight twang of regret when he thought about Piccolo but pushed it aside. For all he knew, his dimension had been destroyed by some insane bastard but he knew that he couldn't dwell. He couldn't more of a coward by feeling sorry for himself. Ash snapped himself out of his pity party as Pikachu sneezed. The girl looked up and saw Pikachu before walking over.

"Hi there." Her voice had a bit of a southern accent and Pikachu edged away, proving that she hadn't quite gotten over her little habit of being edgy of strangers. "Who do you belong to? Oh, there's a whole bunch of you! Were ya'll abandoned?" At the same time all of the pokemon protested angrily and _loudly_ Ash spoke up, more than a little vexed off.

"No, they most certainly are _not_ abandoned! No decent trainer leaves their pokemon."

The girl looked up and saw Ash sitting on a branch, ebony eyes slightly cold. She scowled. "Well I should hope not! Um, what are ya doing up in that tree anyway?"

Ash blushed slightly. He didn't like being caught doing anything, good or bad, so he automatically went on the defensive. "Just drawing." He said shortly. To his shock, the girl scrambled up and sat next to him, staring over his shoulder at the now closed book.

"Can I see it? Just a little peek?" She asked. Ash was hesitant, but his mother's initial training of being nice to girls stuck and he reluctantly handed it over. The girl smiled.

"My name's Lara."

"Ash."

"Do you have a last name to go with it?"

"Do you?"

"Point taken. Wow! These are really good!" Lara exclaimed, browsing over artwork. Ash's blush deepened and he scratched Pikachu's ears, the little rodent had come up to sit with him. Then Lara came to the last one and she gaped. It was the one he had done of Ponyta and her and, quite frankly, it was very good. "Say Ash, do you mind if I keep this one? I like it a lot! Wow, it's so cute!"

Ash shrugged. "Knock yourself out." The saiyan said in a dry tone of voice. He didn't believe that his art was that good, but if someone liked it he was happy to oblige. That boy needed to get out more, Lara decided, if he was that willing to give away art that good..

Lara placed her hands on her hips as she took the picture after it was carefully torn out. "Is that all you're gonna say? I mean, these are really good! How do you do it?"

Ash shrugged again. "I just draw what I see. There's not much to it. I just love to draw pokemon!"

Lara noticed that Ash's ebony eyes lit up just at the mention of pokemon, it was the most emotion she had seen from him and she smiled. "I love to draw pictures of Ponyta, she's the most important thing to me! Of course, they aren't as good as yours-"

"Don't say that! You shouldn't put yourself down like that."

"Well look at the Clefairy calling Jigglypuff pink!"

"Wrong! I didn't put myself down! I just don't draw attention to myself!" Ash was getting riled. That was another thing he hadn't had nearly enough of where he came from, someone to bicker with, and he found that he was quite good at it. Lara pointed her finger in a gun sign.

"Touché! Spoken like a true smartass. So, what are you doing out here?" Ash shot her a small smile.

"How about we get out of this tree?" Lara nodded.

"Yeah, that would probably help."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So that's about it, I'm taking the gym challenge." Ash finished after putting his pokemon away and absently stroking Lara's Ponyta's velvety nose. "What about you?" Lara smiled.

"Same, in a way. See, I'm kinda out to prove a point. My family has always trained Ponyta, but the problem is that they've done it so long that they don't think I can do anything else and get out of the family business. I love Ponyta, and I love my family," She added quickly, "But I want to get out and do what I want!"

"So, in a nutshell, you're out to prove them wrong." Ash interrupted.

Lara nodded. "Yeah, so I ran, saying I wouldn't come back until I'm a champion!"

::Hey Gohan, sounds like someone we know huh?:: Pikachu asked sneakily.

"Quiet you." Ash remarked. It was then that Lara got an idea.

"Hey Ash, since we're going the same place, why don't we travel together?"

Ash was tempted, he really was.... but, "I'm very sorry, but I have to decline. This is just something I have to do on my own."

Lara didn't seem put off by this though. "It's okay, no hard feelings. I completely understand. I'd better go anyway, I need to finish exercising Ponyta." The girl got up and hopped on her horse. "Oh, by the way, could you sign this?" Lara held out the picture and Ash signed it, making a minuscule and unreadable signature of Son Gohan along with Ash. "Arigatou!" With that, Lara rode off, waving as she did and sending up a large spray of dirt.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So, this is Pewter City." Ash said quietly after getting out of the forest. Pikachu sweatdropped.

::It's rather.... Grey::

Ash smirked and patted Pikachu's head. The little pokemon was notorious for loving color and he knew that the drab city would drive her positively mad. Ash wasn't too happy about this city, he got a bad feeling as he came in, like bad ki was about. But he scoped it out, there wasn't anything excruciatingly bad around; it was just a feeling. Despite that, Ash wanted to get out so he decided that it would be a quick trip to the gym then get out. He instantly found it, and not surprisingly, it was grey.

Ash sweatdropped, couldn't they pick another color? This place made him want to take out his magic marker and color the town red. Or blue. Or green. Whatever color he had on him, it didn't matter. Pushing the doors open, Ash walked into the gym, then got tackled by a bunch of little kids. The demi-saiyan yelped but didn't shove them off by force, he didn't want to hurt anyone....

"Get out!" A little boy yelled. "You can't battle our brother, it's his day off!!"

"Calm down, and get off the challenger."

Ash whirled to see an older boy standing behind them. His hair was kind of messy and his eyes were squinty, but he looked like a decent guy overall.

"Gomen, about my siblings. I just don't get many days off... But as a gym leader it's my duty to accept all challengers. Let's battle!" Suddenly, what the problem was became quite clear to the trainer and he blushed.

"Oh Kami, if it's your day off, I don't have to battle now..."

::Gohan!! What happened to wanting to get out of this place?:: Pikachu protested, and Brock waved his hand absently.

"Hey, I'm a gym leader, it's my duty to accept. Now let's battle!" Ash was a bit hesitant, but pulled out Stormeon's pokeball, she would be best against rock types. Brock tossed a ball into the arena and an Onix reared it's head in an effort to appear intimidating. Stormeon was not impressed.

::Hey! Is that all you got?! Durn it, I wanted a challenge!::

::Snotty little upstart!!!:: Onyx roared.

"Stormeon, Rain Wind attack!" Stormeon nodded. Rain Wind was a newly learned attack, but was very accurate and very powerful. It was basically an onslaught of rain along with lightning and wind. It was super effective against Onix, who instantly fainted. Stormeon trotted up to Ash with a very pleased look on her face.

::Gohan, how'd I do?:: Ash grinned and stroked her head.

"You did great Stormy." Brock blinked. He had never been defeated so easily before and his ego would hurt for quite awhile. Frowning slightly, he handed Ash the badge and asked,

"Hey kid, how long have you been training?" Ash quirked his eyebrow, not sure if this was a trick question.

"I've been on the road for about two weeks. What's it to ya?" He asked suspiciously.

"Nothing really, you're just a lot better than most of the brats that come through here. Actually, I only recently got beaten a few days ago by another kid. He looked about your age, brown hair and eyes; came from Pallet. Y'know him?" Suddenly, it came to Ash.

"Oh! So Shigeru's already been by here. Hm, I must be really behind."

::Hey! Don't worry about it, we'll get him!:: Pikachu declared. Ash grinned and petted Pikachu on the head before leaving the gym with a goodbye. As soon as the saiyan stepped out onto the street he tied to locate Shigeru's ki. The boy wasn't too far, just in the pokemon center on the other side of town. No worries.

Suddenly Ash spotted a candy store and Pikachu tugged on his headband.

::Gohan, can we go? Plleeeaaaasee?:: Instantly Pikachu turned on the puppy stare and Ash nodded. Huge shiawase bubbles filled the street, attacking bystanders and Pikachu's eyes got all shimmery as they walked into the store. When they left the bubbles popped, splattering everyone in the street with bubble goo. When they got inside, Ash let out Stormy, Amethyst, Skit-chan, Tai-tai, and Chibi before instructing them to stay put until he got back and handing each of them some money.

"Tai-tai, don't let them eat anything before they buy it." Ash said as an afterthought. Tai-tai was the responsible one and Ash knew how prone his pokemon were to be tempted. Skit-chan mewed in protest at him.

::Hey, don't you trust us?:: Ash grinned and wagged a finger at the little cat.

"I trust you guys with my life, just not with the candy." Several protests were heard but were soon silenced by Pikachu's affirmative of the order. Before he left though Ash leaned onto the counter and whispered to the kind looking lady who ran the store,

"If they get too rowdy feel free to use a cattle prod." She grinned at him and glanced at the group of six who had heard him and were now playing innocent. Ash could just _see_ the little devil horns popping out of their heads.

When he left, sufficiently sure his pals would be good, Ash headed straight over to the and bought potions, pokeballs and more pokefood for his little friends. When he got back however, all of his pokemon were clutching bags of candy.

Well, all but one. Tai-tai. Slightly concerned, Ash knelt down and asked,

"Tai, are you okay? I've never known you to refuse the prospect of sweets." Smiling, if that was possible for a bird, which it was, Tai-tai rubbed her head against Ash's shoulder, cooing reassuringly.

::I'm fine, don't worry about me. I just want to buy something different though.:: Ash raised and eyebrow but asked,

"What did you have in mind Tai?"

::I wanna stuffed animal.:: Ash's eyebrow disappeared into his hairline but he didn't question his pokemon. Maybe she just wanted something to cuddle once in a while. It wasn't that unusual, Hell, even Ash had a plushy; a Charizard. Though Ash would never admit it. He smiled and nodded.

"Okay, we can do that. Just let me get some Gummy Gators." Pikachu grinned and held up a second bag that was full of the said candy. Ash took it, thanking her. Pikachu always seemed to know what he wanted or needed, sometimes it was a curse when he just wanted to be left alone, other times it was a convenience, like now.

"Okay then. There's a toy store down the street. " When they got to the store Tai-tai began inspecting every plushy there. She didn't want something too hard, or anything she would sink into. Finally, found the perfect one. It was a medium sized clown fish and when she squeezed it was very huggable but not floppy. Just perfect.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Oh man, I'm tired." Ash said as collapsed into a chair at the pokemon center by the Pewter gym. As it turned out, they had missed Shigeru by an hour and though Ash was a bit bummed out he didn't worry too much. With luck they would be able to reach Mt. Moon by tomorrow but there was no sense in traveling in the dark so Ash decided he would wait. Besides, pokecenters had good food and as everyone knows, saiyans like their food. Ash grinned as he patted Pikachu who was sitting on his lap and browsed through his pokedex when the video phone rang.

The trainer ignored it until a Nurse Joy stuck her head out and said, "There's a phone call for someone named Ashura, from Pallet. Is there anyone named Ashura here?" Ash blushed and picked up the phone. Professor Oak's face appeared on the screen and he waved.

"Hi Oak-sama! What's up?" Oak smiled at the childish gesture and replied,

"I just wanted to know how you were doing. I already talked to Shigeru but I was afraid I had missed you. Also, I was wondering why you were slacking off on catching pokemon, you haven't sent me any." Ash choked. He really didn't want to reveal the little device he had made yet, if he did Oak would want to see it and Ash didn't want any attention over it. So he did the only thing he could. Pretended he was a slacker. "Um, well, I've already got a full team and I don't really want to separate any of them." Not a full lie, but either way, Ash cursed his lack of ability to do it.

Oak waggled his finger at him. "Now Ashura, you know I'm counting on you and Shigeru to-"

"Complete the pokedex, I know Oak-sama, I know." Ash interrupted, absently rubbing Pikachu's ears.

"By the way Ash, did you read the paper this morning?" Oak asked. Ash blinked.

"No, I didn't have time. Why? Did something happen?"

"Oh yes, I would say so!" Oak exclaimed, standing up. "The police have closed off Mt. Moon for maybe forever! Something happened to the Clefairy in there and now they're metrenoming everyone who sets foot in there! Shigeru already set off to try and help but I don't know how much luck he'll have. Clefairy are stubborn creatures, do you think you can go over and check it out? I haven't had word from my grandson yet!" Ash nodded and stood, making to hang up. But before he did, he said enthusiastically,

"Yep, I'll try my best, how good that is I don't know but I'll try. As soon as I get back I'll call you, Bye!" Grabbing his pokeballs Ash placed Pikachu onto his shoulder and dashed out the door to make his way to Mt. Moon. It wasn't difficult to find, the sirens and police cars that blocked it off, yellow tape, and explosions every few minutes were a little hard to miss. Vaguely, Ash wondered how he was going to get in, it was completely blocked, he would have to find a back way, but he couldn't be seen doing it. then, he was reminded of a training game he and Vegeta had played while they were training for the androids.

Vegeta had called it, Sneak In: Get Caught And You Die, Brat of Kakkorat. Yep, that would work.

Making sure to keep low to the ground, Ash slunk through the bushes, ignoring the thorns that tried to tear at him, after seeing the officer Jenny's crowded around. With a light growl, Ash continued until he was in back of the cave, where there was no protection. Apparently, there was a reason for that, as there didn't seem to be an entrance. But Ash didn't see how that could be, he didn't see Shigeru lurking around outside and he couldn't have gotten through, then a small indentation crossed his vision.

Then he remembered an old Indiana Jones movie he had seen once, Something- Lost Temple of Doom, or as Vegeta called it, That Guy is A Baka, Just Blast the Damn Door!! Ash sighed and, figuring it wouldn't hurt to try, placed his hand on the indentation and pushed. Silently a section of the cave turned, creating a space just big enough for a child, or perhaps a small adult to pass through. Ash grinned, now he knew how Shigeru had gotten through and stepped into the cave.

It was pitch black and with a slight whimper Pikachu crept onto his head and stayed there. Shaking his head, Ash took off his pendant and called out softly,

"Quilava." With a soft flash, the fire pokemon stood in front of him before affectionately rubbing his leg. "Okay, okay Quilava. I need you to flare up your flames." Nodding, the pokemon obeyed, sending red light dancing on the walls. There didn't seem to be a single sign of life, until an explosion rocked the entire cave, sending Ash and Quilava against the wall. Slightly illuminated by the flames, Ash could see a very angry looking Clefairy standing there.

::Hey, human, get out of our cave!:: At the insulting tone Pikachu leapt forward and growled at the pink powderpuff, thoroughly furious.

::Oi, Gohan has a name!! Don't you lump him in with the rest!:: Before an all out brawl could occur, Ash stepped between the hissing Pikachu and held out his hands in sort of a Peace gesture.

"Clefairy, what's happening here? Why are you hurting people who just want to help you?!"

::Humans hurt us first! They come in and destroy our cave, steal our stones, and hurt the other pokemon!::

"Who?" Ash asked, confused.

::How should I know? They wear black and white uniforms with a weird human 'R' symbol on the front!:: Ash blinked.

"An 'R' symbol? You mean Team Rocket?!" Clefairy nodded.

::How would I know what you _humans_ refer to them as?:: This was spat out in contempt, and the saiyan winced.

"Are there any other people in here?" Clefairy nodded again.

::Yes, my comrades are fending them off, just like I'll do to you, human!:: Clefairy made to create a metronome but before it could let loose the cave rocked and bits of ceiling fell, but luckily landed on Ash's hard saiyan head. Wincing, he rubbed it. Suddenly, Ash heard what was supposed to be sinister laughter and whirled around to face two Team Rocket agents, in blood red uniforms with white Rs on them.

"What do you want?" Ash snarled and Pikachu 'pika'd' in agreement. The pair smirked at him.

"We want your pokemon, and your life. Stupid kid." Ash growled and threw his arms out to the sides in front of Clefairy and Pikachu, who was on the ground hissing. "Never, temae!!" Vaguely in the back of his mind, Ash knew that his mother would have a fit if she heard his language these days.

"Oooh, so that baby brat knows some cuss words."

"I know more than cuss words. Pikachu, get ready." Pikachu nodded an affirmative and ducked between Ash's legs, cheeks already sparking in the prospect of battle. One of the Rockets threw a pokeball and a Flareon appeared. Ash blanched, there had been several Flareon at Oak's lab, they were tough and Pikachu had nearly been taken down. This one looked no different, it was well conditioned and trained, but there was none of the trust and friendship that were in the others. Glaring, Pikachu leapt forward and hissed again, apparently ready for battle.

"Okay Pikachu, thunderbolt!" Pikachu nodded an affirmative and sent out the large jolt of electricity, but missed as the Flareon dodged.

"Flareon, use extreme speed!" Within seconds of the order Flareon had used extreme speed, nearly taking out all of Pikachu's HP. Gritting her teeth, Pikachu stood shakily and looked to Ash, who was having a bit of a panic attack.

"Pikachu, um, use Shock Wave!" With a flash of light the attack hit right on, not making a large dent in HP but paralyzing Flareon fully. "Great Pikachu, we can turn this battle around! Now, use Thunder!" The thunder hit the paralyzed pokemon and took it out and with an anguished howl it collapsed before being returned. The Rockets then ran away, yelling about how they were going to get stronger members. Pikachu pika'd in triumph and leapt to Ash's shoulder. The saiyan turned to the Clefairy.

"Are you okay?"

::Why did you help me?:: Ash sighed.

"I told you, I don't mean any harm. I don't like Team Rocket in this cave any more than you do." Clefairy stared at him.

::Well, you don't seem too bad. I suppose if you want to help I can take you to the leader, she might appreciate it.:: Ash nodded.

"Great! Lead the way!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, Shigeru was making his own progress, though in a different way. Eevee and the rest of his pokemon were fighting tooth and nail against at least 10 rockets, and though they were plowing through the pack it wasn't easy going. Eevee was faced off against a nasty looking Exploud and wasn't faring too well. His HP was nearly at zero but he continued to stand.

A rocket shouted, "Exploud, body slam that little runt!!" Shigeru was about to scream for Eevee to avoid it when a little streak shot in front of the weakened pokemon and slammed against Exploud, forcing it back. The streak stopped, and Shigeru could make out a slender outline and blue coloring. He could have recognized that pokemon anywhere!

"Stormeon....?" Then the boy heard footsteps coming down the tunnel and a voice called out.

"Oi, Shigeru! You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks!"

"No prob!" Ash skidded to a stop beside Shigeru and Stormeon trotted back to him, fringed tail held high. "Let's take these guys out!" Shigeru nodded.

"Right! We have to work as a team! Eevee, go, use quick attack!"

"Stormeon, Rain Wind!" As the little brown pokemon made his assault, Stormeon's Rain Wind swirled around him, forming an offensive attack and a defensive barrier to knock out the Exploud. At the loss of their leader, the rockets fled. Ash sighed.

"Well, that takes care of that little problem." Shigeru nodded.

"Yeah. By the by, I figured I'd be seeing you here sooner or later, you couldn't possibly have been too far behind so I told Gramps to call the pokemon center." Ash grinned and patted Stormeon's head affectionately.

"Yeah, well..." Shigeru jumped as he caught sight of the Clefairy hanging off of Ash's shoulder. The saiyan child waved his arms frantically.

"Chill!! It's okay, Clefairy won't metronome us." Shigeru raised an eyebrow but took the demi saiyan's word for it.

"If you say so." He commented skeptically, then turned to the pink one. "So, what do we do?" Clefairy leapt off of Ash's shoulder to bound off down the hallway. The two boys followed silently, until they came to a large cavern, different from all the others. Silvery moon stones stuck out all over the walls, and many other gems of all kinds also were there. The dim light reflected off of the facets, creating a beautiful almost luminous kind of hue. In the corner, a Clefable sat, looking deep in thought.

She looked up when they entered, but before she could attack, the Clefairy with Ash stepped in front of the two boys.

::It's okay! They won't hurt us, and they want to help!:: Clefairy soothed. The Clefable stood and came over, sniffing at both the saiyan and the human.

::You don't smell threatening, so I guess you're okay-:: Just then, a wall broke and through the hole came two Team Rocket officers, holding up pokeballs. Ash and Shigeru's faces twisted into glares, Ash's into one he hadn't worn since the Cell Games. Pikachu, Eevee, Stormeon, Clefairy, and Clefable jumped forward, the two pink ones shielding the moon stones.

::Don't let them get near the moon stones, I think that's what they want!::

Ash nodded, battle face on.

"Stormeon, Pikachu, Hurricane Gale and Thunderbolt!" Both attacks struck, before the Rockets could blink, and Shigeru took that as his cue.

"Eevee, Body Slam!" The little one nodded and commenced the attack, sending his enemies flying. The ningen grinned. "Good job, Eevee, that's the way!" Ash meanwhile was also handing out praise. "Sugoi, that was great you two! Way to show 'em!" Ash whooped as the two pokemon trotted back to him, Pikachu leaping to his shoulder, and Stormeon leaning up against his leg. Shigeru had scooped up Eevee and was doing a small spin in a circle while congratulating his starter. After all, that battle had put Eevee up one more level.

Suddenly, the furry brown one began to glow, and with a flash of white evolutionary light an Umbreon now rested in Shigeru's arms. The boy stared for a bit before letting out a joyful holler and in a spurt of immaturity began dancing in a circle again. A strange smile grew across Ash's features, it looked rather sad, but happy at the same time. Stormeon nudged him.

::What's wrong?:: The saiyan child looked away, so not to let his two starters see the worry in his eyes.

"Nothing." Was all he said. And then there was a calm silence, as Stormeon rubbed up gently against his hand.

-End CHAPTER!!! BWAHAHAHAHAHA!!!-

Falcon: A little bit longer, but not quite as long as I'd like. Just so you know, this chapter is the result of listening to _way_ too much Utada, BoA, and Gackt. Gackt, Gackt, beauteous Gackt! -snuggles picture of Gackt holding a puppy- I was heartbroken when I found out he was 31. Of course, the guy tells people he was born in year 1462, so you never know. -beams-

Tobi: She really was heartbroken, it was rather amusing. -smirk- Cried for days, she did.

**FALCON'S REVIEW POLICY**

Personally, I believe that it is an honor to get reviews, at least for me it is. I don't think there's anything better than having people who don't know you take time to comment and say your story is good. But along with compliments, I _would_ like criticisms to go with it. All my friends say my writing is good, but it's not perfect, and I can't get any better without people like you guys helping me out and telling me what I can do to help. If people have a genuine concern about it or want to point out grammatical errors, tell me, because I do like to know what people think when they read my writings and I do want to be able to pick up and edit what my computer doesn't. -bows- Thank you.


	3. Problem Children

Chapter THREE, Problem Children

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thanks minna-san, for reviewing! -does a happy dance-

**Marshmellow13Dragon:** Yo, what's up? -grins- I'm not going to tell you what's wrong with 'Shura, but I think there's hints in this chapter. -winks-

**Suuki-Aldrea: **Hi there, thank you for reviewing again! So you have troublesome muses too? -tilts head- Mine like to slap me with inspiration.

**TheShadowPanther: **Holy crap, that is a long review. I love it! By the way, Yuki came back from Canada, and he brought me bacon! And I found Kyoku-chan lurking around my soul room, randomly glomping me and my muses. I think he missed me a little.

Do you like the fact that I condensed the chapters so that they're not so short? It annoys me when people have tons of really, really short chapters, so quite frankly I don't like to do it. You'll notice that as per your request I stuck in a translation of Japanese. Personally, I don't think it's necessary, but I guess not everyone has our mad crazy Japanese skills, my friend!

I think I'm the only person I know who will openly admit that they like Pokemon. The English dub sucks, and the anime's kinda crappy, but the Falcon digs the original Chinese and Japanese manga! SWEET!

**Kajeth: **Wow, the Falcon has a new reviewer! Welcome to the show, my friend! To answer your question, yes, 'Shura still trains and will forever more. By the way, as a special hint, I already have the first two chapters of the sequel on my compie. I update as I edit. -Squees in happiness- And I _might_ let you in on 'Shura's little issue this chappie.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ash sighed as he sat up in a tree, tracing a finger over the old scar on his left arm from the bout with Cell. Cell. The mere name made him shudder, and the memory of that day could still make him cry, however strong he was. Absently, he ran a hand through Pikachu's soft yellow fur as she snoozed on his lap. Suddenly, a sound met his sensitive ears, and the saiyan looked up to see a flock of Swellow fly overhead. They were making their screeching noises and the sound of flapping wings could be heard for over a mile away. Vaguely he realized that they must be roosting nearby, and as he followed their kis he found that he had been correct.

The boy had easily beaten Misty, a rather bratty girl with an ego the size of Vegeta's hair, with Pikachu at the Cerulean gym, and was now loitering in a field close by a pokemon daycare center.

All varieties of pokemon played in the fenced in area, and the boy couldn't help but relax as the happy sounds drifted to his ears. Pikachu's ears twitched and she sat up, letting out a huge yawn. Ash smiled as she did and stroked her head before leaping out of the tree. Pikachu protested in a grumpy fashion, but the saiyan child knew how to pacify her.

"Pika-chan, we have to get going. But before we leave the city, let's get some ice cream." The mouse instantly cheered up and hopped to his shoulder. Ash grinned. Worked every time. As they passed to breeding center, an old man waved to him. The boy did a roundabout to face the old guy to stare curiously at him. He didn't know this man, and was puzzled as to why he wanted him.

Bowing politely to his elder, Ash asked,

"Um, you wanted something, _Ojii-san_?" The man smiled at him, seemingly impressed by the respectful tone, not something he got a lot of the time.

"Judging by the Pikachu on your head and the pokeballs at your belt, I take it that you are a pokemon trainer?" Ash nodded. "Obviously you care deeply for Pikachu, am I correct?" Ash nodded again, not sure where the day care man was heading with this but deciding, due to past experience with the elderly that much of the time it was good to listen, stood still. "So, could I ask you to do me a favor?" He continued. The younger raised an eyebrow.

"I'll try. What is it that you wish of me?" Ash inquired, ebony eyes showing nothing but puzzlement. In a heartbeat a large egg was thrust into his arms. It was heavy by human standards and a light red color with white swirls. A large red question mark appeared above the boy's head and he blinked. "Um, Ojii-san, what do you want me to do with this?!" The old man happily clapped him on the shoulder.

"Raise it and care for it and it will hatch! A trainer's pokemon had it but the girl didn't want the egg, I've been looking for a good trainer all day to give it to, so take it!" This was all said very fast and Ash blinked again before the man went back to his house.

"Wait!! Ojii-san, what is it?!" There was no answer and the boy sighed, looking over the egg in his hands. Pikachu sniffed it and it gave a small wiggle, then fell still. Apparently it didn't have too much time left to incubate. With a sigh, Ash began to make his way to the pokemon center, eager to show Professor Oak his soon to be new pokemon.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"See?!" Ash said joyfully as he held the egg up to the screen in the poke center. The prof raised an eyebrow.

"But Ashura, what is it?" The saiyan shrugged.

"Dunno." Suddenly, the egg gave a mighty wiggle, but this time didn't stop, and the movements got much more violent. Ash immediately hung up the phone despite Oak's protests and put the egg on the table so that he could see it better. Tiny chips appeared in the shell, then large chunks began to break off. Small fangs were seen inside the egg and Ash bent down to help pull parts of the shell off.

With a large crack, it split through the middle, and a very wet, very tiny Charmander tumbled out. It was only the size of Pikachu, really tiny and panted breathlessly from the effort of hatching. Ash looked around to see that the sounds had gotten everyone's attention in the center, and they were all crowded around him, staring and making sounds like,

"Awwwww, it's so cute!" and "Mommy, I want one!" and "_Yatta_!" Charmander had sapphire blue eyes, and was staring up at Ash in an adoring fashion. With a smile on her face, Nurse Joy handed Ash a blanket/towel and the saiyan wrapped his new pokemon up in it, making her look like a blue and red burrito with eyes. With a huuuuge yawn, Charmander tilted her head and rested it on Ash's chest, creating an utterly adorable scene and illiciting more awwwwwws from the crowd. From Ash's shoulder, Pikachu was looking on in an almost maternal fashion and prodded Ash's cheek with her paw.

::Congrats, Gohan. You're a mommy!!:: She said joyfully and Ash blushed as the effects of that statement set in. The boy said nothing however as he took the baby to his room that he was staying in for the night. Charmander wasn't asleep yet and as he sat on the bed she continued to snuggle up to him. With a smile, Ash held her up to his face and quirked an eyebrow at her.

"Hm, what am I gonna call you?" He asked softly. Charmander yawned cutely again and blinked at him. "How 'bout Aka?" No response except for another blink. "No dice for that one huh? How about Hikaru?" That one got a reaction. Charmander lifted her head and wagged her small flaming tail energetically. Ash grinned. "Hikaru it is then." It was then he realized that while Hikaru had been making tiny chirpy Charmander noises he couldn't understand her speak. So he turned to the know-it-all. "Pikachu, why can't I understand Hikaru?" Pikachu rolled her eyes.

::Think about it, you bonehead. She's a baby. Human babies make noise, but you can't understand them, can you? It's the same with pokemon.:: Ash nodded, that made perfect sense, once one thought about it.

"I get it." He said simply and cradled Hikaru in the crook of his arm while leaning back against the wall. Suddenly, the baby reached up and grabbed a hold of one of the ends of Ash's headband and pulled while making little giggling noises at him. The saiyan winced and gently tugged the fabric out of Hikaru's teeth. Once he did, the fire type's eyes began to water, and instantly, mini waterfalls of tears began spouting out of her eyes. Ash groaned.

The noise was torture on his sensitive hearing, and he clamped his hands over his ears to try to block out the sound.

It didn't work. Pikachu was also shuddering from the sound and ignoring the pain Ash picked up the sobbing pokemon and gave her a hug. Instantly she stopped crying and tilted her head to rest against his chest. Ash raised an eyebrow.

"Why does she keep doing that?" He asked Pikachu, and the thunder type smiled at him.

::She's most likely listening to your heartbeat. It's really soothing to a young pokemon.:: The boy nodded and stored that little bit of info in the back of his mind, he had a feeling that it would come in handy later. Hikaru had a smile on her cherubim face and her blue eyes were closed. Her breathing was even and slow and she looked the epitome of calm, the exact opposite of what she had been a second ago. Ash sighed and lay the sleeping pokemon on the bed so he could change into his p.j.s. After he did so he pulled back the covers and slid into the soft bed.

Pikachu curled up on his chest and Hikaru snuggled into his side. Ash yawned largely and closed his ebony eyes to quickly doze off. After all, saiyans need their sleep, especially young children.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Poke.

Ash turned over in his sleep as a small paw poked him. Pikachu yelped as he did, she was still on his chest, and she glared at the saiyan, who was still sleeping. Hikaru poked him again and Ash yanked the pillow over his head. Pikachu rolled her eyes and swiftly gave the Ash a thundershock, instantly awakening the boy.

As he sat up, Ash rubbed his eyes and yawned. His hair was rumply, even for a saiyan's and he stretched, while shooting a small glare at Pikachu. Hikaru jabbed him once more and the saiyan turned and scooped her up, guessing correctly why she was acting like this.

"_Ohayo_, Hikaru. I'm guessing you're hungry?" The little pokemon's stomach gave a loud grumble and Ash smiled as he got dressed. He wasn't surprised. Hikaru had fallen asleep so fast last night that he didn't have time to feed her. Thinking about food, Ash made a mental note to ask Joy what to feed her, after all, Ash had never raised a baby pokemon before.

Speaking of food, Ash could use some himself, plus he had to feed his other pokemon and introduce them to Hikaru. He hoped they wouldn't be too temperamental about it.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A while later, Ash was cradling Hikaru in his arm, and holding a bottle of who knows what in his other hand. The Charmander was sucking delightedly, and from Ash's shoulder Pikachu giggled. Amethyst, Tai-tai, Skit-chan, Chibi, and Stormeon were looking on with absolutely smitten expressions on their faces as they watched. After calling Professor Oak back and apologizing for hanging up on him while showing off Hikaru Ash had asked Joy what he should feed the little fire type.

The nurse then promptly proceeded to show Ash gleefully how the make the mixture and wouldn't let him off the hook until he got it perfect, which for him took four tries before it passed inspection.

Stormeon and Pikachu had spent the entire time snickering at him until finally he turned around and told them both to zip it, while mentally thinking up revenge. Like babysitting. Ash smirked evilly at the two, and they gulped. A look like that could only mean trouble.

Hikaru giggled at the look and Ash smiled at her while rubbing her head.

"You're too happy, little one." He remarked, shaking his head. Hikaru made a chortling noise at him in response. Pikachu made an awwwww sound.

::She's soooo _kawaii_!:: The mouse cooed, while munching on a piece of peanut butter toast. Ash nodded in agreement but soon became quiet. Stormeon poked him.

::Whatcha thinking about?:: She asked, and Ash shifted to face her.

"I was just thinking. We have to go to Vermillian, right?" Pikachu and Stormeon nodded. "Well, the gym leader there uses lightning types. I don't have any ground or rock types yet, and I was too lazy to grab an Onix in Mt. Moon. What should I do? At this point, I would say that I am undeniably doomed." Pikachu shrugged.

::Well, you don't have to have a rock type. You have Amethyst and Chibi, they're good against electric types. Trust me, I would know.:: This was spoken in a slightly bitter tone. Pikachu knew very well how good the two were.

::Yeah!:: Stormeon decided it was time to put in her two cents. ::And besides, should push come to shove, you always have Pikachu and me, even though I'm part water type.:: Ash still looked worried and any pokemon who knew him knew what was going through his mind. Pikachu thwapped him with a paper fan.

::Stop thinking like that! Don't you dare sell yourself short before you try!:: Ash blinked, then smiled.

"Thanks, Pika-chan." The mouse preened then got up, shaking herself off.

::We should get going.:: Tai-tai said, hopping onto Ash's head. ::If we want to get to Vermillian by this afternoon we can't sit around here!:: All the pokemon chorused in agreement, save Hikaru, and Ash recalled them before standing. Opening his backpack, the saiyan placed Hikaru in the biggest empty pocket as Pikachu leapt to his head. The boy waved largely to Nurse Joy as he departed and began to make his way to Vermillian City.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ash grinned broadly as he caught a Bellsprout on Route six. There were tons of pokemon there, and he had also caught a Drowzee, a Golduck, a Granbull, a Magikarp (don't ask) and a Meowth. Normally, he would have dismissed the Magikarp as something he could get anywhere else, but this one was a whopping level 40, and Ash couldn't afford to pass it up. He couldn't help but wonder how such a high level pokemon could get to a place where there was only level 20 pokemon at best but figured no one had wanted it seeing as how Magikarp were nearly useless in battle.

That is, until they evolved into Gyarados.

Very few people could control a Gyarados, thus Ash had bought an everstone at a convenience store to fasten around Magikarp's neck, until the pokemon trusted him enough, _and_ until Ash trusted Magikarp enough not to blast him into oblivion when he evolved.

He had nicknamed the Drowzee, Yume; the Granbull, Pixie; the Golduck, Umi; the Meowth, Neko; and the Magikarp was Seiryuu. He didn't know why he had wanted to call a red pokemon that, but figured it would be good for when he evolved. There were very few people on the route that wanted to battle, which disappointed Ash, but the silence was nice, save for Pikachu's chatter. Eventually he caught sight of the large city, and gulped.

Ash had never been good with crowds, even as a little kid, he always felt fenced in. He figured it had to do with his saiyan genes, Vegeta had always hated crowds also, so he assumed it was normal. But he still couldn't help feeling a bit

unnerved. The feeling of claustrophobia was stifling and as he pushed through the crowds, getting shoved and moved by other people the saiyan longed for wide spaces.

Pikachu sensed his distress and patted his cheek. Hikaru began to sob as someone bumped Ash's backyard and the boy took her out and cradled her to his chest to keep her from being knocked out of his grasp. Eventually the baby calmed and Ash gave a sigh of relief when he caught sight of the Vermillian pokemon center.

As he opened the doors a Chansey rushed past, pushing a stretcher. A fainted Rattata rested on it, and Ash growled as his imagination ran wild with ideas of how it got so hurt, none of them very pleasant. Nearby, other Chanseys were pushing more stretchers frantically. Ash turned to the Nurse Joy standing there and questioned,

"How did all those pokemon get so hurt?" Joy sent him a very saddened glance.

"They all belong to trainers who challenged Lt. Surge." She said simply. Ash gulped and turned to Pikachu.

"Pik, suddenly I have a really bad feeling about this." Ash murmured, and Hikaru squirmed as they asked for a room. It was at times like these where Ash wished that pokemon weren't so perceptive about things like this. Pikachu nodded in agreement, but didn't want to back out.

::Don't talk like that!:: She snapped. ::We're going to that gym if I have to drag you there myself by your ankles!:: Ash smiled slightly at his pokemon's faith in him and he felt a little bit better.

"Thanks, Pik." He murmured softly, rubbing Pikachu's head with his free hand that wasn't holding Hikaru. The thunder type purred and leaned against the affectionate touch to nudge the saiyan's pokeballs.

::They want you to go to that gym and kick some arse, and you know it.::

"Pikachu, where'd you learn that kind of language?!" Ash asked, aghast. Pikachu rolled her eyes, something she did frequently at her trainer, and something that Ash really wished that she hadn't picked up from him.

::Where do you think, Mr. I-Like-To-Curse-A-Lot?:: Ash shook his head and sighed before sitting down at a video phone and dialing Professor Oak's number. It didn't take long for Oak to pick up, and when he saw Ash his wizened face broke into a smile.

"Well Ash, it's good to see you again!" Ash nodded happily and held up his adored Hikaru. "Look at Hikaru, Oak-sama! Hasn't she gotten big?" The scientist nodded and asked,

"Where are you, child?"

"I'm in Vermillian, about to get my pride sent to Otherworld." Ash answered dryly, and received a series of vicious thwaps on the head from Pikachu as she attempted to beat the evilness out of our dear, sweet Gohan. "_Itai_!" Oak chuckled at him.

"I see Pikachu's been keeping you in line, eh?" He only received a growl from the chibi saiyan, before clearing his throat to continue. "Ahem. So I take it you're going to challenge Surge?" Ash nodded grimly. "Judging by your expression, I'd say you've heard about how tough he is. He is difficult, but not unbeatable; that is, if you have a ground type. You do have one, don't you?"

The saiyan child groaned. "No, and at this point I'm completely screwed!" Ignoring the fan with the words 'Self Esteem!' on it hitting his head he sighed. "I'm doomed..." Oak scowled at him.

"If I were there I would thwap you myself!" He exclaimed, and Pikachu grinned at him before beginning to whack her trainer's head with a ketchup bottle.

::I got ya covered!:: She giggled and Ash continued to ignore her as he couldn't feel it. Oak began to annoyingly sing the song, 'Accentuate the Positive.'. Ash twitched as his saiyan hearing was molested but made no other reaction. Finally deciding to pull his trump card, Oak shrugged.

"Well, Surge is quite hard to defeat. I suppose that if you can't do it you may as well come back here. I can always count on Shigeru to become a pokemon master." Ash twitched again. The old guy did NOT just say that... With a venomous glare the boy turned to the TV screen and hissed.

"So you're saying I can't do it, huh?"

"No, you said it yourself-" Oak was cut off as Ash abruptly hung up the phone, grumbling to himself.

"Oooh, I'll show him! I'm no failure! Oooh, Surge is going down!" Pikachu grinned as Ash scooped her and Hikaru up and strode angrily to the Vermillian gym. That was probably the best thing Professor could have done, tweaking the saiyan's pride, that way Ash was furious and that meant more power for his side, a very angry saiyan was a very unpleasant saiyan. Face flaming, the boy shoved open the gym doors, only to be towered over by a burly man with a Raichu at his side. The man smirked at him.

"Well, another challenger for me to trash?" Ash nodded stiffly. Surge poked the little one's chest in a mocking manner. "But you're just a kid!" The saiyan stared him down.

"Are you going to battle me or not?" Ash asked in a menacing hiss. Surge was a bit thrown off by this. The boy looked like any other kid, however much the lithe, slender, and rather power-filled form suggested otherwise. But still, a child was a child, right? Just another stupid, reckless kid. The tone of voice unnerved him somewhat, but the gym leader refused to back down.

"Fine then, kid; it's your funeral." Ash said nothing more but took out Chibi's pokeball. As one of his most powerful and long time pokemon he figured that she was his best bet. The tiny dog burst out of the ball and growled menacingly at Surge. The man instantly began laughing hysterically, as did the other trainers in the gym.

"Okay kid, are ya sure you want to use that little runt? It won't be of much use in a one on one battle with my Raichu." Ash growled but made no move to return Chibi.

"I'll take my chances, thanks.." He said coldly, ebony eyes staring down the older man. This guy was just like Vegeta, same ego and arrogance, but without the raw power to back it up. Raichu leapt forward, and Chibi growled, standing her ground. Ash's eyes narrowed. For awhile the two merely stood there, until Ash's patience ran thin.

"Chibi, Quick Attack!" The dog nodded and dashed forward, hitting the larger pokemon, but Raichu only rubbed it's tummy where it was hit.

"Raichu, Body Slam that mutt!" The attack came quickly, and Chibi screamed in pain. Surge grinned. "Again, Raichu!" The thunder type nodded and repeated the attack. Ash hissed and made to return Chibi, as the challenger was allowed to switch pokemon, but Chibi turned to face him, baring her teeth.

::Don't even think about it, Gohan! I'll stop battling when I faint or die, whichever comes first! You're the same when you fight, you never give up, and neither do I! So don't think I'll back down!:: Ash's jaw went slack, then his fists clenched.

"Right!" He suddenly shouted, and Surge was startled at his outburst, seeing as how he couldn't understand pokespeech. "Let's do it! Chibi, Darkness Blast!!" The black aura surrounded the puppy but instead of shooting out in a beam, a bright white light enveloped Chibi. Slowly, the dog got bigger, and when the light cleared, a fearsome Mightyena stood, a snarl showing off her fangs. Chibi's crimson eyes were now a bit sharper and her slender structure was tense as she glared at Raichu. A broad grin shaped Ash's face.

"Yatta! You evolved! Now, Darkness Blast!" The wolf like dog nodded and fired out the beam from the aura that still surrounded her. Raichu screamed in pain and collapsed with swirly eyes. Surge gasped and Ash pumped a fist in the air while letting out a feral and very saiyan whoop before scooping up the large dog. Chibi plunked her paws on his shoulders and joyfully licked the saiyan's face while barking like a mad dog.

Pikachu cheered and Hikaru waved her paws in the air, giggling as she was pressed against the soft black fur due to the awkward and yet easy position they were in. Ash put Chibi down and rested a hand on her head as Surge came up. Chibi growled protectively and the man backed up a bit. Ash stepped forward and the and held out the Thunder Badge and a small ticket with a smile on his face.

"Good job, _bozu_." He said solemnly, and Ash gestured to Chibi pointedly. "Right, your dog's no runt, that's for sure." Both Ash and Chibi beamed with pride and the dog leaned up against Ash's leg, resting her head against his hip. The boy flashed a disarming smile at the man, all hard feelings forgotten for the moment.

As they left the gym, Ash waved to the leader jovially before allowing a feral smirk grace his features. "Ha! Take that Oak-sama!" Pikachu shook her head.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ash raised an eyebrow at the huge ship that the ticket represented a trip for. Pikachu gaped at the massive size and Hikaru merely giggled at it. Shaking his head, the saiyan went up to the man checking tickets and was soon admitted, before placing his things in the room and curiously went into the main deck of the ship where many people stood, talking to each other and holding out pokemon to show off and discuss.

A wide smile grew across the boy's face as he saw how happy everyone seemed and he sat down, getting out a bottle for Hikaru, who's tummy was grumbling rather loudly.

Suddenly, a hand was felt on his shoulder and Ash looked, startled, to see a boy not much older than him with a healthy looking boy Charmander at his side.

"Hey, do you mind if I sit here? There's nowhere else to sit, I'm dead tired." Ash nodded and scooted over. The boy and his Charmander sat down. "My name's Takahara Sasuke, I'm eleven years old. Who are you?" Sasuke asked cheerfully, as if there was nothing strange about sitting down next to a complete stranger and starting a conversation. Nonetheless, Ash was more than happy to oblige.

"My name's, er, _Kagurazaka_ Ashura, you can call me Ash. And this is Pikachu and Hikaru. I turned ten about three months ago. Your Charmander looks pretty strong, does it have a nickname?" Sasuke nodded.

"Yeah, his name's Hinote." the human answered, eying Hikaru. "Hey, how old is Hikaru?"

"She's about four weeks old. I hatched her myself." A broad smile grew across the older boy's face.

"Yeah, I know what that feels like. Hinote's been with me since he was hatched, I was the first thing he saw. But how come you don't keep Hikaru in a pokeball? Most everyone else would, after all, Charmanders are rare."

"She's just a baby, why would I do something like that to her?!" Sasuke shrugged.

"My mom wanted me to keep Hinote in a ball because she spent so much on his egg. I didn't listen though so now Hinote won't go in. Not that I have a problem with it, Hinote's wearing an everstone collar so he won't evolve. I like him just the way he is, I wouldn't change him for the world."

Ash could certainly understand that, and he smiled softly.

"Yeah, you got that right." Sasuke nodded at his comment and leaned back against the wall, until a sound met both of their ears. They looked up just in time to see a Pichu go flying to slam against the wall with a pained squeal. Ash leapt to his feet to see a mean looking punk laughing at the small girl about their age that cradled the fallen Pichu. Sasuke's eyes narrowed before the older boy fell into a flawless fighting stance. Ash was startled.

"You fight?" The eleven year old nodded.

"Yeah, my family has been trained for generations as ninjas and bodyguards. Don't ask." The saiyan fell into a stance beside his new friend and fixed a venomous glare on the tormentor. The punk soon fixed his gaze on the two very pissed off boys. He smirked.

"Well well, two more wannabe pokemon trainers. Why don't you go cry before I beat your arses into oblivion!" Ash and Sasuke's glares only intensified and both sent forward their starter pokemon.

"If you're not scared, we want a battle with you. Two on two." Ash hissed in a dangerously low voice. Sasuke nodded and Hinote and Pikachu growled, signifying that they were up for the battle. Another smirk.

"Fine then. You two send out one pokemon each, and I'll send out two. First team to have the both of their pokemon faint loses." The younger boys nodded and Pikachu and Hinote hissed, Pikachu's cheeks sparking angrily. The guy sent out a powerful Exploud and an Electrode.

"Pikachu, Thunderbolt!!" Ash yelled. Right on cue Sasuke began shouting orders to Hinote, experience showing through in his voice.

"Hinote, use Swift on Electrode!" The larger Charmander nodded and shot out a flurry of stars to strike the steel and electric type. The large lightning bolt hit dead on, immediately causing Exploud to faint. All it took was another swift attack and Electrode dropped like rock and rolled away, quite freaked out. Without a word, the Guy (who will remain nameless) ran away to cry in his cabin. The two boys shot each other identical grins and gave each other high fives before congratulating their pokemon.

Ash looked up at a tentative tug on his shirt. The girl with the Pichu stood before them, sky blue hair falling in her face. She nervously petted Pichu's head.

"Um, thanks. You know... for .. well, for that." This girl obviously had a hard time with the arigatous and Sasuke gave a cheesy smile before taking her hand and kissing it gently. The girl looked like she was about to gag and Ash flared red and reeled back, feeling like he shouldn't see stuff like that yet. After a few seconds the girl grabbed her hand back before angrily slapping Sasuke across the face, bright red. "Hey! Shove off perv!" Sasuke blinked and Ash snickered for some inane reason unknown to him. It just struck him as funny. Then she turned to the saiyan.

"Hi, my name's Yumira. (Pronounced Yoo-MEE-ruh) Make fun of my name and you die." She added in a growl. "But you can call me Yumi-chan." Yumi winked and Ash blushed uncontrollably on instinct. She was looking at him like Mrs. Briefs did, which wasn't pleasant. However, she seemed friendly, and he also suspected that she was merely teasing him so he introduced himself.

"My name's Ashura, call me Ash, or 'Shura, I don't care which. And the guy you just slapped is Sasuke. This is Pikachu and Hikaru." Yumi grinned and petted Pikachu on the head. The mouse purred slightly. Ash quirked an eyebrow. He didn't know why, but the girl unnerved him. Her voice seemed familiar and she seemed to have a hidden power residing within her, which wouldn't be so strange if he could sense it, but he couldn't.

Ash knew for a full fact that he could choose any random human and pick him or her out of a crowd after six years, provided that they didn't die, he wasn't one to forget a ki, and he was sure that he had never met Yumi before. Ash shook it off however as Yumi waved a hand in front of his face.

"Hello? Earth to Ashura? You in there?" The boy blinked and blushed again.

"Oh! Sorry 'bout that!" He exclaimed and rubbed the back of his head in the 'Son Gesture of Embarrassment'. Yumi giggled at him.

"Well, I'll forgive you. Hey, how about we go get some lunch? I'm kinda hungry. What about you guys?" Ash and Sasuke nodded dimly as Yumi boldly took a hold of both of their arms and dragged them off to the cafeteria. As the trio of new friends left, a figure in the shadows watched in curiosity.

"Take care of him, Yumira-_jo_," Was all the figure said before slipping off into the shadows and disappearing completely.

(A/N I can't for the life of me remember where the SS Ann goes to, so I'll just have them somehow end up at Lavender Town. Gomen for my lack of brain cells. ; Hehehehe.... Also, have no fear, there are absolutely NO pairings in this story!)

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I really don't like this place." Yumi murmured as she edged closer to the two boys she traveled with while they steadily walked through Lavender Town. Ash didn't know how exactly he had ended up traveling with the other preteens but Yumi somehow roped them both into it. The saiyan child shivered. He could almost feel the spirits of the deceased pokemon that resided in the town and needless to say, he didn't like the feeling.

Sasuke was about the only not showing unease, but Ash saw that his muscles were unusually tense and that the older boy looked rapidly about every so often. Hikaru wasn't as giggly as she usually was and Pikachu was pressed flat to Ash's head.

As they passed a house, Yumi stopped and peered at the sign in curiosity. The two boys stopped and came back as she began to read the sign aloud.

"Fuji-san's home for abandoned pokemon. Volunteers welcome. Give your time to a pokemon who doesn't have a trainer.' Oh my Kami, how sad." Yumi's blue eyes were downcast as she finished and turned to Ash and Sasuke. "Let's volunteer! We have plenty of time, and a person can always use the good karma!" Ash nodded and Sasuke soon followed suit. Ash's gentle nature had once again taken hold, along with the old waves of guilt from his father's death, and he would never forgive himself if he didn't do all he could in this world.

They were warmly greeted by a kind looking old man with a Minun on his head. Seeing as how the other two didn't make a move Ash took incentive and stepped forward.

"Are you Fuji-san?" He asked politely, just the way his mother had taught him to. The man nodded.

"Hai, I am. Can I help you kids?" With a charming smile on her face, Yumi was fueled by the response and answered for the saiyan.

"I hope so. We'd like to volunteer here for a bit. See, we're trainers and we love pokemon, we want to help you out." Fuji smiled.

"I'm grateful, we actually don't get many people in Lavender Town, because of all the ghost pokemon, and the few that do come through leave as fast as they can." The man replied, and directed the kids out to a field. "Just spend time with them, you know, that kind of thing." They nodded and went their separate ways as they walked outside.

Sasuke went out to a small barn, Yumi to a pond/lake in the back, and Ash found himself in a small paddock with some of the larger pokemon, like Kangaskhan, Girafarig, and Arcanine; but also smaller ones such as Nidoran, Skitty, and Electrike. With a shake of his head, Ash sat down in the soft grass, very aware that he was being observed.

Like many abandoned pokemon he had met, they didn't come near him, instead, they watched from a distance, so not to let him get too close. Eventually, he lay back and stared up at the clouds, only to come face to face with a pair of clear, violet eyes and an endearing pale yellow and purple face. A very young looking Delcatty was staring down at him in a curious manner. She wasn't close enough that she would feel threatened, but the feline had more daring than the others in the field.

Ash sat up and noted with a bit of surprise that she didn't edge away from him, but came closer with a soft 'meow'. Wondering how far he could go, Ash reached out a hand and slowly put it on the Delcatty's head. She didn't budge, and almost snuggled into his touch, but not quite. The purple fur was soft and fine, and the boy could see all of the other pokemon looking on in curiosity and more than a bit of apprehension.

A mild smile on his face, the saiyan rubbed the neko's head. She purred, and that time he knew that she leaned into the touch. Pikachu gleefully greeted her, now that she knew that the other pokemon wouldn't run.

::Hi!:: the mouse waved as this was said, and Delcatty smiled slightly, showing off her fangs.

::_Ossu_. You're a Pikachu, right?:: Pikachu nodded.

::Yup! That's me! And this is my trainer and best buddy, Ash! Or as he lets pokemon refer to him as, Gohan.:: Delcatty looked confused as she stared up at Ash.

:: How come you have two names?:: She asked, violet eyes wide and innocently confused. Ash grinned and scratched the back of his head.

"It's a long story, don't ask." Delcatty giggled at his cryptic response and flopped onto her back next to the saiyan.

::You smell different.:: The cat said suddenly, sniffing him. ::You don't smell like a two legger.:: Ash quirked an eyebrow.

"I don't? Well, I am a saiyan, but somehow I don't think that's what you mean." The boy remarked, and Delcatty shook her head.

::You smell like one of us, but you don't, it's quite strange.:: Ash shook his head and stretched his arms over his head, letting out a large yawn.

"Well I don't know, if I do it's nothing I can help." The saiyan shrugged and Pikachu leapt up onto his chest to close her eyes. "Pikachu, this isn't just her, is it?" Ash asked. Pikachu blinked at him.

::No, you definitely smell more like a pokemon than a human, and it isn't just your saiyan blood. I think it's why you get along so well with pokemon, your scent is more familiar to them, thus they're more trusting of you.:: Pikachu explained, yawning. ::Now see what you've done?! You've got me yawning now! Curse you, Gohan, you fiend!:: Ash chuckled and merely closed his eyes ignoring the mouse's ranting. Delcatty stretched out next to him, her tail waved contentedly.

::Hey, ya think I can come with you?:: The cat asked suddenly. Ash jolted up, startled.

"Nani?"

::Can I come with you and Pikachu? I won't be much trouble, and I'm fast and I'm strong and I have two more legs than you!:: Ash grinned.

"Sure you can! You can never have too many friends!" Delcatty and Pikachu beamed brightly. A thought abruptly came to the ten year old. "Hey, would you be willing to go in a pokeball?" He inquired, and Delcatty's eyes grew downcast.

::I'd rather not, if it's all the same to you. I have a thing about small spaces.:: Ash gave an understanding smile and ran a hand over her head.

"Of course."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I do not believe you." Sasuke grouched as the three friends continued on their way. "How the hell do you get all the luck?!" Ash flapped a hand at him.

"Stop bitching at me." The saiyan growled, and Sasuke wisely kept his mouth shut. Ash had been increasingly tense over the past week, and it was no wonder why. The next day was the first anniversary of the Cell games, he was NOT in the mood to play, and frankly he wasn't in the mood to be bitched at by the cranky bodyguard in training either.

Yumi merely glanced at him, a faraway look in her blue eyes. Ash crossed his arms and glared straight ahead. Even Hikaru had caught onto his agitated personality switch and was silent. Pikachu sat on Ash's head, and Delcatty, who was now named Kira quietly trotted at his side, her brand new blue collar sparkling in the light.

The group was currently traveling through the Rock Tunnel. Hinote walked in front of them, tail held high so they could see, and though Ash could see perfectly fine in the dark, they didn't need to know that. Roars that came from Onix moving deep through the walls were heard, and gemstones stuck out of the walls at odd angles. Oddly enough, there were no miners in here, but Ash figured that the darkness was too overwhelming for some people. Finally, after several hours, they stopped and Sasuke and Yumi began rolling out their sleeping bags.

"Even if we get out by tonight it will be dark when we do, and the weather guy said that it'll be nothing but rain for the next week, I would much rather sleep in here." Yumi said matter of factly. Ash said nothing but unrolled his blue sleeping bag before stomping off into a tunnel by himself.

"Oi! Ash, _nande kuso_-?!" Sasuke yelled, but Yumi stopped him just as the saiyan flicked them off. Concerned, Pikachu and Kira ran after him, leaving Hikaru with Hinote. Sasuke turned to the girl of the trio. " Why did you stop me?! He could get hurt!" He asked angrily. Yumi's eyes were still distant as she stared him down.

"Ash will be fine, don't worry. He can take care of himself." She said softly, before turning away. "Take your time, Gohan." She whispered so not to let Sasuke hear. "Take all the time you need."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ash finally stopped after about 30 minutes of furious stalking about like a tiger on a rampage. Pikachu and Kira had kept their distance until they saw him collapse on a large boulder, placing his head in his hands.

::Are you alright?:: The thunder type asked, but Ash made no response to her question. ::Hello? Gohan?:: The child looked up, and the two were shocked to see his ebony eyes brimming with tears.

"It's all my fault. I don't deserve to be here, I deserve to be _dead_!" He suddenly yelled, burying his face in his arms. Pikachu leapt to his shoulder and patted his cheek with her paw.

::Gohan, _daijoubu_. It was not your fault, so don't think like that!:: Ash sniffed.

"You're obligated to say that." He said miserably, and Kira placed her head on his lap, staring up at him.

::No, she's not. I may not know you as well as any of your other pokemon but I do know that one so close to you isn't obligated to say anything.:: Kira soothed, but was startled when Ash staggered to his feet.

"You don't know what I did! You have no clue of the sins I've committed! I almost let the most evil tyrant in the universe destroy my planet, I killed my Father, and the worst part is, I ran! I fucking ran away just when I was probably needed most! My mother was pregnant, now my otouto's growing up without a father or a brother!" Shaking, Ash powered up to the second level, the mere aura shattering rocks.

::Gohan, it's okay!:: Pikachu and Kira yelled over the din. The effort did nothing. Ears twitching nervously, Pikachu crept over to her trainer, and her friend, to grasp onto his pant leg.

::Gohan, I want you to listen to me, right here, right now. It's going to be alright! You are only a child, you're far too young to have the universe rest on your shoulders like that. You were only 9 years old, anyone else would have let the power go to their head, it's only normal.:: Brown eyes sincere, Pikachu climbed up his shirt to sit upon Ash's shoulder. Slowly, the boy powered down, before grasping a particularly sharp piece of blue colored crystal and snapping it off the wall.

::What are you going to do with that?:: Kira asked a bit apprehensively. Concentrating, Ash heated his palm with a tiny bit of ki energy, sterilizing it. Without a word, he brought it down upon his open palm, slashing it. The crimson blood spilt spattered the floor in pools until Ash reached into his pocket and pulled out a bottle of Super Potion, healing the large cut. However a scar was left as a token of the self affliction the child did and Ash clenched his fist in determination.

"I swear... I swear it on my own blood, I will never run away again. Never again will I allow someone close to me to be hurt because of my incompetence, I will NOT allow it!" Slowly, Ash sat back down on the rock, Pikachu and Kira next to him. "I honestly have no idea how I am going to survive tomorrow.." He mumbled, and Pikachu patted his cheek.

::You'll survive because me and Kira will be with you, and we won't let you do anything stupid, do you understand us?:: Pikachu asked, and Kira nodded as she seconded what the thunder type was saying. Ash looked up, and slowly nodded.

"Arigatou, you guys." He said quietly. Pikachu smiled gently at him.

::No problem, but in all honesty, I think you should stay here tomorrow, you're in no state to come in contact with people.:: Kira remarked.

::So it's settled, we stay here tomorrow.::

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They actually stayed there for several days. The dreaded anniversary was torturous for all of them. Ash did nothing but cry and went into hysterics several times, but did nothing drastic, due to his pokemon, who all came out to keep him company. They tried to get him to sleep, but whenever he did doze off the saiyan's dreams were plagued with nightmares and eventually they gave up with him resting. Every day though was a little less painful, and finally on the day Ash decided to go back to his friends (he had kept an eye on their kis.) his eyes were dry, but they could all tell he was still grieving, due to his somber and depressed attitude.

Sasuke and Yumi wisely didn't comment on where he had been, (Ash suspected that Yumi had threatened to beat the crap out of Sasuke if he tried,) and slowly things returned to normal, though Ash was still a bit snippy, but was nowhere near as horrible to be around as he had been.

"Hey, Ash, do you have the map?" Yumi asked. Ash nodded and tossed her the wad of paper that had been heedlessly stuffed into the pocket of his jeans. Yumi rolled her eyes and did her best to get the creases out so that she could see. "Gods, you are so careless, 'Shura!" Ash gave a sarcastic shrug.

"No, you're just picky." The saiyan said jokingly, dodging the shoe that was thrown at him and tossing it back as if nothing had happened. "Here's your shoe." Yumi huffed angrily at him and Ash and Sasuke shared a smirk. Torturing the girl of the trio was always fun, but now it was even more entertaining because the boys had begun teaming up together to cause as much mayhem as they possibly could. Of course, it always got them in a lot of trouble with Yumi (who reminded Ash scarily of his mother ) but hey, Ash wasn't one to listen to authority now, was he?

Sure, the saiyan knew that his mother would most likely castrate him the painful way should she ever find out about how he acted these days but she wasn't there was she? Yumi growled but didn't say a word. She was a Christian, after all, and what she wanted to say to the two boys she would most likely go to Hell for. Ash knew this and jogged several strides to catch up with the fuming girl.

"Hey, chill out, Yumi. You know we're only joking." Ash shot her a pacifying smile, it instantly worked it's effect in calming her down. "So, where are we headed again?" Yumi pointed and Sasuke leaned over so that they all saw what she gestured to.

"We're almost to Celadon City. It's about half a km. away, and if you had half a brain to look up ahead you would have seen the skyscrapers. You boys can be real bakas sometimes, you know that? You two would be lost without me." Ash sweatdropped as he looked ahead and indeed saw the tall towers of a large city. A matching one rolled down the back of Sasuke's head and the two stared at each other, now very sheepish.

"Well, don't I feel sheepish. Baaaaaaa!" Ash stated while blushing. As if to escape the embarrassment Ash began to walk ahead while Pikachu whacked his head with a fan labeled 'Baka!'. Kira shook her head and followed them, every so often rolling her violet eyes. Ebony eyes closed, Ash began to softly sing a song he had learned a few months before the Cell games.

_When you walk away, _

_You don't hear me say,_

_Please, oh baby,_

_Don't go. _

_Simple and Clean is the way that you're makin' me feel, tonight,_

_It's hard to let it go!_

_Hold me, _

_Whatever lies beyond this morning_

_Is a little later on._

_Regardless of warnings, the future doesn't scare me at all,_

_Nothing's like before._

Pikachu would have raised an eyebrow had she had them, hearing that song. (Noooo! Pikachu has no eyebrows!) It was a little known fact that Ash did have a gorgeous singing voice but she hadn't heard that one from him. Ash glanced at her and shook his head, signifying that he didn't want to talk. The thunder type shrugged then pointed up ahead.

::Look! The city!:: She exclaimed. Ash groaned.

"Ooh, I've said before and I'll say it again, I ABHOR CROWDS!" He growled, before pulling out a blue nylon leash and clipping it onto Kira's collar. She squawked at the indignity of it all but Ash shushed her. "Oh, stop it, it's not my fault! I can get in big trouble if you aren't on a leash, we went through this at Saffron!" Kira growled at him but eventually stopped sulking. Sasuke and Yumi caught up and Yumi wrapped an arm around both of their shoulders before pulling out her disposable camera and snapping pictures of the landscaping. Ash rolled his eyes.

"Must you do that at every new place we go?! The clicking is really getting on my nerves!" Yumi ignored the saiyan's comment before turning around and taking several pictures of the two boys.

"And you are simply infuriating, so it all evens out in the end." She said simply. Ash growled at her then with a scowl to match Kira's stomped down the hill. The girl shook her head. "Boys." Was all she said before following him. Sasuke smiled and shook his head as well.

"Girls." He muttered as he jogged to where the other two were waiting.

"Took you long enough." Yumi griped. Sasuke blew a raspberry at her. The girl fumed, but didn't retaliate due to the fact that Ash was already walking away. "Get back here!" She yelled before yanking on the back of his shirt to pull him back. "Not all of us are spastic, you know." She muttered. Ash grinned.

"Calm down." Suddenly Yumi darted forward and swiftly turned to face the boys with a vicious grin.

"_Hayuku_!" She called gleefully. Ash and Sasuke turned to each other, both asking the other, 'Are you gonna let her get away with that?' Both shook their heads and bolted after the girl, who was now laughing maniacally.

Finally, after chasing Yumi through the city for about an hour screaming and screeching at each other Ash stopped and stood in front of a perfume store. Sasuke stood beside him. Suddenly, Yumi poked her head out of the glass door. She winked.

"You boys have the balls to go into a perfume store?" She asked. Ash may have been a bit psycho, but he was NOT stupid. Without another word the saiyan turned and dashed in the opposite direction, running like hell. Sasuke soon turned tail as well. Both boys were pale, and shook as they stopped for breath.

"What are we gonna do?" Sasuke gasped out. "That perfume store doubles as the gym, we can't get a badge if we don't go in." Ash thought about this for a bit, until slowly a Vegeta Smirk grew across his face. Sasuke paled even further at the unusual expression.

"I don't like that look.. Oh no.... Iie, I won't do it!" The ningen boy wailed loudly.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_Omae o koroso_." Sasuke muttered, straightening the long skirts that covered his pants. Ash smoothed down the brand new sky blue wig over his hair as he ran a brush through it. Pikachu and Kira were snickering at the former boys, and Hikaru merely giggled at the sight of her daddy looking like a girl. The saiyan smirked.

"A), that's my line, and B), you look good in drag. Besides, you told me earlier that you would give your life for your pokemon training." Sasuke scowled darkly at him.

"My life, yes. But my masculinity is a whole other story!!" Ash merely smiled and waggled his finger at the older boy. They actually looked quite good in drag; Sasuke was now a blonde named Jennifer, and Ash was named Arashi. The saiyan was proud of himself for the makeovers, but Sasuke was now very nauseous.

"Must we do this?" the ningen asked, in a pleading tone. Ash narrowed his eyes at him.

"Must I hurt you? Don't you dare back out on me now!" Ash whirled, striking a bishounen pose. "Are you a man? Or are you a Jigglypuff?!" Pikachu suddenly raised her small paw that was clenched in a fist.

::Yeah! You've gotten me fired up now, lets go get 'em!:: She yelled cheerfully. Ash nodded, and Sasuke, or 'Jennifer' followed suit after Hinote relayed what Pikachu said. Both boys gave a loud whoop, and a fat old lady shushed them, muttering about rude little girls these days. Ash sweatdropped. He knew the costumes were good, but really!

Getting a bit pissed, he yelled back, "Oh yeah?! Ne, same to you, ol' lady!" With that, he cut his eye at her and the fat woman walked away, shooting glares at the saiyan child who stood there with his hands resting angrily on his slender hips. With a growl, Ash tried to get his spiking ki under control. "Who the hell does she think she is, Cleopatra?! _Kono yaro_.... she needs some manners!" Sasuke winced and clapped his hand on his friend's shoulder.

"Geez, Yumi's right about you, you are psycho; calm down." The boy soothed. Eventually, Ash's fists stopped looking like they were itching to strangle someone and Ash sighed.

"Alright, alright. Let's go!" The saiyan yelled. Then, hesweatdropped. "Um... which way do we go again?" Sasuke sweatdropped also and pointed his finger in the right direction.

"We go that way." He said, deadpan. Ash blushed and turned, so he was facing the correct direction.

"We'll follow that trail!" Sasuke raised an eyebrow, seeing nothing but crowds, tall buildings, and not a trail in sight.

"What trail?" Smirking, Ash pulled off an ebony pokeball, which Sasuke knew housed a Sneasle.

"The trail that we blaze, damnit! Go!" With that he opened the pokeball and released Sneasle, who mewed at him cheerfully and began brandishing his claws at the bystanders. They all ran away. shrieking. Sasuke sweatdropped.

"'Shura, you did it again." The saiyan blinked, and turned around.

"THAT trail that we blaze!"

"Blonde." Sasuke muttered darkly. Heh, if only he knew. Ash patted Sneasle's head. "_Joodeki_, Sneasle!" He exclaimed, and Sneasle purred as he was recalled. Kira and Pikachu shook their heads, and Hikaru waved her small paws in the air, yelling adorably. Ash grinned and cuddled her affectionately. Sasuke shook his head and grabbed Ash by the shoulder to begin to drag him, skirts and all through the newly blazed 'trail' to the gym/perfume store. (A/N shudder)

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The two boys stopped a while later in front of the store, both a little pale. Who wouldn't be, after being hit on by every boy in the Gods cursed city?

"Are we ready?" Ash asked, eyeing his friend. Sasuke shook his head.

"No. But I am now very aware of my sexuality." He murmured softly, but was cut off as a pretty girl in a kimono opened the door.

"Can I help you two girls?" She asked politely with a bow. Ash tried to make his voice as feminine as possible.

"Hai, I hope so." The boy tried his damndest to sound coy, but was sure he was failing miserably. The girl seemed to buy it and opened the door wider. The scent of the perfumes may have smelled good to a human, but they were positively hell on Ash's saiyan senses and he fell back as the fumes reached him, trying not to gag. Even back in his own dimension, there was a reason his mother rarely wore perfume, because neither of the saiyan's in the house could stand it. Even Bulma's mother had learned the hard way not to wear it around Vegeta. The girl raised an eyebrow at his rather pained expression but decided not to comment.

"_Konnichi wa_. My name is Erika." She offered, and due to his mother's 'Dealing With Girls' lessons Ash bowed as well, giving Sasuke a sharp jab in the ribs to follow his lead.

"My name is Arashi, and this is Jennifer. We would like a battle for the badge of your gym" Ash said softly. "And I'm sorry for decieving you." The saiyan added as he yanked the wig off with a vengeance. "Yikes, that thing was driving me crazy! By the by, my name's Ash and this is Sasuke." He commented as he pulled off the skirts, revealing the formfitting blue jeans he wore underneath. Sasuke soon followed, glad to be a boy again. Both were shocked to see Erika chuckling to herself.

"What's so funny?!" Sasuke demanded, and Erika ceased her laughing.

"Well, we actually get a lot of guys who do this, but none have pulled off such a convincing act as you two. I'm very inpressed! But tell me, do you like perfume?" She asked sneakily. Sasuke was about to say something stupid that would get them kicked out but Ash once more shoved his elbow into the older boy's side.

"We don't mind it." Ash said tactfully and pseudo-sincerely, masking what he truly thought of the stuff. Sasuke nodded, knowing that Ash was the prodigy of the two when it came to dealing with girls (He should be, after being raised by Chichi!) and let him have his lead. Erika smiled genuinely and gestured for the boys to follow her.

"I'll be happy to oblige the two of you in a battle for a badge, it's rare for a boy to know how to treat a lady with such respect." She winked, and Ash flared red, before exchanging a grin with Sasuke and turning back to Erika, realizing that they had arrived in a battle dome.

"Whoa.." Ash said vaguely, and Sasuke nodded in affirmative. Erika grinned at their reactions and gestured to the battlefield.

"Okay, who's up first?" She asked, looking them up and down. Ash stepped forward.

"I'll go first. Does three on three sound alright to you, Miss?" He inquired. Erika nodded.

"Hai, that sounds just fine. Should I go first?" Ash nodded and the girl tossed a pokeball in the air, before throwing it. A tough looking Weepinbell materialized before them, waving it's leave/arms threateningly. Ash instantly went into fight mode and pulled out an electric red pokeball. Sasuke frowned and pointed.

"I don't remember you having a ball like that, what's up?" Ash grinned and tossed it, revealing a Houndour. "I caught one right before we entered the city, pretty smart, eh?" Sasuke cursed loudly at his comrade, earning himself a scathing glare from Erika, which told him quite plainly that he was being rude. Erika smirked at him.

"A fire type? I figured as much. But it'll take you more than just an elemental advantage to take me down, a good trainer has to have heart and a strong spirit! Here I was hoping for a challenge!" Ash shot her the thumbs up.

"Don't worry, I never disappoint. But I gotta tell you, it's going to take a lot to take me down! Shadow, Flamethrower attack!" The dark/fire type nodded and unleashed her attack, effectively frying Weepinbell. Erika frowned and returned the plant, before releasing a Sunflora. Ash quirked an eyebrow and pointed his pokedex.

"Sunflora, the sunflower pokemon. Evolves from Sunkern." Ash scowled darkly. "That doesn't tell me much.." He said to himself. "Oh well, nothing I can do about it now. Shadow, Flamethrower!" Erika smirked in triumph.

"Predictable. Sunflora, Sweet Scent!" The flower nodded and soon a sickeningly sweet aroma filtered through the stadium, rendering Shadow helpless.

"Damn!" The saiyan cursed, and threw another ball. Tai-tai appeared with a screech, and without waiting for a command dive bombed Sunflora, knowing what was expected of her. The grass type promptly fainted. Ash sweatdropped.

"Ne, that works." He mused. The gym leader frowned and recalled the fallen Sunflora.

"Not bad. But can you handle this?" With that, the last ball was thrown. A Gloom materialized, before letting out a fowl smelling odor. Both Ash and Sasuke gagged, but the saiyan was definitely worse off.

"Oh, man! That reeks!" Tai-tai obviously agreed with Ash, as she fainted from the sheer intensity of the revolting stench. The boy cursed again. "Kuso, what am I gonna do?! Man, what I wouldn't give for Krillin right about now!" Having a bit of a panic attack, Ash searched his brain for anything that could help him. Suddenly, it came to him. With a Vegeta Smirk(tm), the preteen threw his last pokeball. "Go! Chimecho!" The little wind chime pokemon burst out, and promptly covered it's face with tiny paws. Ash sweatdropped again. (A/N He does that a lot doesn't he?)

"Chime, what the hell are you doing?! You don't have a nose!" Chime removed it's paws and began to screech after seeing that Ash was right.

::I don't? OMG! I don't have a nose!! Where did it go?! I'm sure I had one! Fuck! Those God damned f animators didn't give me a f nose those lazy sons of bitches!:: Chime ranted. Erika was quirking both of her eyebrows and Sasuke was merely thinking, 'Sucks to be Ash.'

"Chime, calm down. You not having a nose is a good thing, I promise! Now, finish it! Use Shadow Ball!" The wind chime obliged and in a matter of seconds Gloom was lying face down in the dust. Erika ran over and recalled her fallen pokemon, before turning to Ash.

"Well done. Here, you've earned the Rainbow Badge." She said. Ash rolled the badge over in his hands, until Erika bent down and thrust the T.M. Mega Drain onto his hands while flirtingly planting a kiss on his cheek. The boy flared crimson from the coquetry and from the embarrassment.

"Uh.. well.. urm." Was all the saiyan could say before he caught sight of what else Erika had slipped into his hand. The girl beamed.

"It's a 25,000 yen gift certificate to our store! " She informed him, and Ash hid a grimace by covering it with a smile.

"Many thanks, Erika-sama, but I do believe my friend Sasuke wanted a battle with you also?" The younger said with a smirk, eyeing Sasuke's cringe as Erika fixed a glare/smirk on him for his rude comments earlier. With a grin Ash sat cheerfully down on the bleachers to watch the next battle.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

20 minutes later, Ash and Sasuke left the gym, each holding the badges, T.M.s, and the gift certificates. Ash turned to his friend, a questioning expresion on his face.

"What about Yumi? We didn't see her in the gym." He asked. Sasuke grinned.

"Can we just ditch her?" Ash frowned disapprovingly at him just as a familiar girl with sky blue hair popped up, mad as hell.

"Just WHO were you planning on ditching?" She asked in a sickeningly sweet tone which overrode a very nasty vengeful undertone. Both boys shook their heads frantically.

"No one!" The chimed as once. Yumi grinned.

"That's good, and kudos on your gym matches. I just happened to hear what Erika gave you two....." The girl let the last part drop, but her two companions didn't miss a beat. Ash and Sasuke both held out the certificates, completely deadpan.

"Knock yourself out." Ash stated.

"Please, do us the favor." Sasuke muttered, and promptly got whacked by a livid Yumi. Startled, Ash edged away very slowly, hoping she wouldn't turn on him, like she had a tendency to do, like his mother did. A frightened smile on his face, the youngest one of the group turned and began walking away.

"I'm.. um... going to the pokemon center, I'll see you there. Kay? And Yumi? Please don't kill Sasuke, I would hate to have to explain to his parents why their son is dead." The ten year old saiyan remarked. Yumi nodded to him and waved to him.

"By the way, Oak-sensei called, he wanted to talk to you about a strange pokemon that was spotted around the outskirts of the city, wants you to check it out, alright? It sounded really serious." Ash nodded and dashed away, and Yumi returned to beating Sasuke into oblivion.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After he was safely away from human contact the boy lifted into the air to float around fifty feet in the air. From the ground, Kira sniffed around, looking for any signs of a pokemon that she didn't recognize. Pikachu was clinging tightly to Ash's shirt, but neither she nor Hikaru were frightened of Ash's flying skills, Hikaru having been born knowing these things and Pikachu knowing very well of Ash's expertise in the art.

"See anything Pikachu?" He asked, and Pikachu shook her head.

::Not a thing. Maybe we're looking in the wrong way, the problem is we have no idea what we're looking for.:: Suddenly, Ash got an idea.

"Pikachu, why don't we ask the pokemon around here if they've seen anything strange?"

::That's actually a good idea, let's do it!:: Pikachu cheered. With a smile, Ash descended, before telling the plan to Kira, who nodded and dove into the thick brush to ask around. Pikachu hopped off of Ash's shoulder and turned after going away a few paces.

::I'm going to check over there. How about we meet back here in about a hour?::

Ash nodded and began walking off in the opposite direction.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Various pokemon scattered as the boy walked through the thick forest. However, a rare brave ones approached him in caution, and though they loosened up with his unthreatening demeanor they unfortunately had no information on the mysterious pokemon. After a few dead ends Ash sat down on a stump, only to sigh and kick his feet on the mossy wood. All of a sudden, an old Camerupt approached him. He was so old his muzzle had long grey hairs on it and his red coat was dulling. With an elderly moo and a stamp of a weathered hoof the lava cow asked a question.

::The pokemon are all speaking of a human who can speak with us, is it you?:: Ash nodded.

"Hai, sir-"

::Call me Red.:: The Camerupt interrupted. Ash raised an eyebrow but obliged the request.

"Alright Red. But yes, they are speaking of me."

::And is it true that you are searching for a certain pokemon?::

"Yes." The saiyan answered politely, the lessons he had received from his mother taking effect on the way he spoke in everyday life.

::What is it that you seek?::

"I'm not sure."

::Yes, that does sound like quite a problem.:: Red said slowly. Ash nodded.

"Hai, it is. I was wondering if you had seen a strange pokemon around."

::Aye, I have.::

"Where can I find it?"

::You're going in the right direction.:: Was Red's sounding reply, before he began to walk off. ::Good luck in finding what you seek, child.:: Quicker than one would think such an old pokemon could move Red was gone, and there was no indication of where he had gone.

"Um, thanks." The boy murmured in response to the cryptic reply. Shaking his head, Ash decided to abide by the old pokemon's advice and continued on in the same direction, eyeing the scenery as he did so. Strangely, there wasn't a pokemon to be found after about a mile of walking and a feeling of unease was washing over him. After about a half hour he was beginning to think that he should have turned around, until suddenly a strange feeling flooded his senses, blinding him temporarily. Cringing, he turned, and caught sight of the most disturbing and beautiful thing he had ever seen in his young life.

A pokemon he had never dreamed possible stood only several meters away, the close distancing causing his senses to go into overdrive, and all of his instincts told him to flee, despite how powerful he was. It was shaped like a Rapidash, but as black as Ash's eyes, and the flames were silver streaked with black in it's mane and tail. Her eyes were a piercing sapphire blue and regarded him in an almost friendly but aloof manner.

::You were looking for me, child?:: She asked, voice melodious but somehow terrifying. Ash couldn't describe the feelings of utter petrification that he felt, the fear was a blood curling, shrieking river that raced through him, freezing him and giving him a desire, a need, to run, and never come back. Despite this, the boy stood stock still, making good on his swear on blood to never run away. The blue eyes twinkled in an expression of laughter.

::I'm surprised, most people would run away screaming their heads off after coming within a mile of me. But you don't. Why?:: She asked, looking at him in confusion. Quivering, Ash only stepped closer, until he was a mere 5 yards away from the beautiful creature.

"I swore never to run. I don't do it."

::What is your name, little one?:: She inquired.

"Ashura."

::Iie, it isn't.:: She said simply. Ash stared before taking another step, almost to defiantly prove that he wasn't scared, which he most definitely was.

"Fine, my name is Son Gohan." His birth name felt strange after he hadn't said it vocally in a year, only heard it mentally from pokemon. He was sure it sounded strange too.

::That's better. My name is Rapidark. At least, that is my species, but it may as well be my name as I am the last of my kind.::

"I'm sorry." Ash said sincerely, eliciting a smile from Rapidark.

::Don't worry yourself, I have been by myself for over five-hundred years, I can keep on for the next few millenniums.:: Slowly, the fear began to melt away, and it startled him. Rapidark chuckled. Surprised? I only amplify a person or pokemon's fears, not cause them. As long as you don't fear me, it doesn't hurt to be around me. I'm glad you aren't scared of me. Ash smiled slightly, and came closer. ::Why did you want to see me?:: She asked. Ash gulped.

"Ne, um... I wanted to... uh... I don't know." He said quickly. Rapidark's smile widened.

::I know why I'M here. I was looking for you.::

"Me? Why?"

::Because you have something inside you, something very precious to humans and pokemon alike. It and you must be protected.::

"I don't know what you're getting at, but I can take care of myself." Ash said in a defensive manner.

::Oh, I know that you are strong physically and mentally, but what about spiritually? How strong is your heart? How much pain can you see innocents, people and pokemon stand before acting?::

"I.... don't know. Not enough, or so many people wouldn't have died because of me."

::I figured that you would think that. But your heart is what makes you special, you wouldn't be you without it. But let me ask you, why do you think pokemon are so at ease with you?:: Rapidark asked, and Ash shrugged.

"I don't know. But Kira once told me I smelled more like a pokemon than a human, and Pikachu said it had nothing to do with my saiyan genes. Does that have anything to do with this?" Ash said absently, forgetting momentarily that no one except his own pokemon knew that he was saiyan.

::Yes, but that isn't all. It's your aura that pokemon are drawn to. Do you know how it feels to us? It feels safe, it ensures protection, even if we don't need it. Tell me, if the pokemon Lugia was in danger, no matter how strong she was, would you try your best to protect her?:: Ash had no choice but to nod. ::That is what I mean. You have untapped-:: Rapidark was suddenly cut off.

"Whoa, whoa, are you going into the untapped power shtick? I got enough of that when I was a kid. Everyone was after me for that reason!" Ash exclaimed.

::Yes, that is exactly where I am going. You are extremely precious to pokemon, and if a person gets to know you, you will have the same effect on them. Like Piccolo?:: Ash staggered back, a harsh glare on his face at the name, almost as if he had been slapped.

"Don't mention Piccolo!" He growled, and Rapidark shook her head.

::Don't throw a temper tantrum, child. I was just listing an example, so calm down, Anyway, as I was saying, you have a great ability, so great that those less worthy will stop at nothing to get it. Now I understand that you are very tough and have no need of assistance, but I can unleash that power, but not all of it, much will remain in store unless you wish or need to use it. Should I? It's your decision.:: Rapidark prodded, and Ash stepped close again, eyebrow quirking.

"There are side effects aren't there?" He inquired, and Rapidark nodded.

::Nothing bad, but you will be effected normally. You aura will become much more pronounced to all who can sense it, unless you take other measures, despite how you hide you ki. Pokemon will be extremely protective of you, even if you don't personally know them, if they believe that you are threatened in some way. And your appetite will sharply decrease. But the abilities you will be able to tap into should be enough to override the unpleasant side effects. You be able to get close to any pokemon you wish, and bend them to your will, though all will willingly help you with no questions asked. Pokemon techniques will be open to you to use, any time, anywhere. But the ultimate power you have is to Change, Create, and Destroy. I'm sure you know exactly what I'm talking about.::

(A/N, I took the Change, Create, and Destroy thing from Shadow/phantomess and her Destiny fics. Great writer that girl is, I don't think she'll mind if I borrow this one little note. Besides, I asked her. Okay, I'll shut up now.)

Ash's eyes widened, and he instantly tensed.

"I do. But this is just too much power! I can't handle this, the last time I used hidden power I killed my father! I can't let that happen again! I can't handle this."

::If you don't accept it, you will be vulnerable. You need this, trust me. We cannot trust anyone else with this gift, you have the ability and it's been inside you all along! Tap it and make it yours! The fact that you do not want it makes you worthy in itself.::

"I just met you, how can I trust you?!"

::You don't fear me. Not one iota, which in my book means that you trust me. Please, Gohan, embrace this! If you don't accept it, you won't be able to fulfill your promises to yourself.:: This hit a sore spot inside the saiyan, and he looked away, not fully convinced.

"I don't know...."

::Please, you're needed! Are you just going to walk away from your duty? You're better than that!:: Rapidark yelled. Ash remained silent and continued to mull it over. Finally, he looked up to stare into the sapphire orbs.

"Alright, I'll do it. What do I have to do?"

::Just sit tight.:: Rapidark said gently, and began to say an unrecognizable chant. On instinct, Ash joined in, his voice mingling with the horse's until they were sounding as one. Suddenly, a strange energy seemed to settle over him. Rapidark quieted and watched as Ash collapsed from exhaustion. Immediately several Houndour came close, ignoring Rapidark's aura, to sit at Ash's sides, along with a blue, rather dog like pokemon.

::Look after him.:: She said to the blue one before slinking into the shadows, and she nodded, turning her sapphire gaze onto the saiyan as he slept.

END CHAPTER

Falcon: Oooh, freaky. the Falcon has no more comments, lest she gives the story away.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

TRANSLATIONS

Ojii-san: Polite way of saying Grandfather.

Yatta: Exclamation of happiness, like "Yay!" Or "Squee!"

Ohayo: Good morning.

Kawaii: Cute, or adorable.

Itai: Exclamation of pain. Ashura does it more on instinct.

Bozu: Kid. Not exactly nice, but not openly insulting.

Kagurazaka: 'Shura's false name for himself. He doesn't like his birth name, so he uses this. Trust me, I was sorely tempted to use Sakurazuka. Seishirou-san! -squees-

-Jo: Way of saying "My Lady". Very polite and used to one's superiors that they don't know very well.

Ossu: Hi!

Nande kuso?: What the hell?

Daijoubu: It's okay, what's wrong?, It'll be alright, Are you okay? The meaning we're using is number three.

Hayuku!: Hurry up!

Omae o Koroso: I'm going to kill you.

Kono yaro: That bitch.

Joodeki: Good job!

Konnichi wa: Polite greeting.


	4. Learning and Remembering, the Past Far G...

Chapter FOUR, Learning and Remembering, the Past Far Gone but Not Forgotten.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ugh, I'm kind of angry because I crapped out on my last updated chapter of Not So Lonely Anymore. -scowls- So just in case anyone actually read, Falcon is sorry. -bows- Also, Merry Christmas!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

RESPONSES:

Marshmellow13Dragon:

Thanks for reviewing again! -hugs- Merry Christmas!

You really think this is that decent? -scuffs foot- Awwwww, thanks. But don't forget, I need a healthy dose of criticism too! Also, it's okay to mix up our two dorks up. I kinda want to put Surge in again, I kinda like him. Maybe in the sequel, if I ever get off my lazy butt and finish it!

TheShadowPanther:

Panther-chan! -coos- Merry Christmas! I made a muse just for you! -hands tiny, chibi muse with aqua blue hair and golden eyes-

ChibiMuse: -yawn-

Falcon: He is compensation seeing as Kyoku wanted to come back to me. - is sheepish-

You know, it's such a nice feeling when your pokemon love you, whenever I take mine to those people who rate how much they love and they say mine can't love me any more, it makes me happy! And my Japanese isn't that good. But trust me, study many, many song lyrics, Gackt and HYDE are good people to start with. -hugs Gackt in one arm and HYDE in the other- Oh, my pretty, pretty J-rockers…

Also, -hands Panther some Canadian bacon- Have some bacon!

Sorry, it's really against my nature to keep things short. -shrugs- Short chapters make me mad when others employ them, so I don't like to do it.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ash groaned as he sat up, before staring into four pairs of eyes, two sapphire, one brown, and one violet. Wait a second, he knew Hikaru had blue eyes, but who.....? The boy whirled, and came face to face with an unrecognizable face. A bright blue, dog-like pokemon sat on her haunches beside him, paws crossed in a dignified manner.

::Welcome back, master Gohan.:: She said quietly, and Ash jolted, looking horrified at the honorific. No one besides Chibi and Shadow EVER called him master, and that was rare. But they only did it because they were canine, and they never added his name on the end when they did.

"Wha..? Master? Oh no, I'm not your master!" He protested, but the pokemon held up a paw, asking him politely to be quiet.

::You are my master, you are the master of all of us, and those three should heed that.:: She said, shooting a scathing glare to Hikaru, Pikachu, and Kira, who all looked completely affronted. The Delcatty promptly hissed, and the strange blue pokemon made no response, only sat there, blue eyes primly condescending.

"It's okay, they don't have to call me master, and what do mean, 'of all of us'? I think I'm missing something here…."

::Do you not recall what happened last night? Every pokemon on Earth felt you come into your power, Rapidark didn't say anything about a loss of memory..:: She mused, almost to herself. It all suddenly came back to Ash, and he shook his head.

"But still, you don't have to call me master, call me Gohan. And what should I call you?"

::Call me whatever you wish, I am yours to do with what you wish..::

"Hm.... how about Aoinu, for your species name, and Aoi for your nick?"

::Nick?:: Aoi asked, sounding out the strange word.

"Yeah, you know, a nickname?" Ash asked, and Aoi shot him a shy smile.

::I like it.:: She said finally, and Pikachu and Kira suddenly cheered despite the cold remarks.

::Does that mean that you're going to stay with us?:: Pikachu asked happily, and Aoi stared timidly at the ground.

::If Master Gohan wishes me to.:: Ash shook his head as he grinned and cheerfully gave Aoi a hug.

"Of course I want you to stay!"

:: You'll keep me? Really?.:: Ash nodded. ::Then I will.::

"Oh, by the way, I think it would be best if you stay in a pokeball, new species are a big deal, and I don't want you to be taken from me." Aoi nodded and Ash plucked an ultra ball off of his belt only to have Aoi nudge it willingly and be sucked inside. The saiyan smiled then suddenly Aoi popped out again. All of them looked very surprised.

::Huh? Master, what happened?:: Aoi asked, very freaked out. Ash's ebony eyes were wide and he shook his head.

"I don't know! Maybe you aren't meant to stay in a ball or something." Aoi shrugged.

::I can teach you how to create an illusion so I won't be so conspicuous, if you wish for me to.::

"Really? I can do something like that?!"

::Certainly, if you have the willpower. Most of it will just come to you, it won't have to be taught.:: Was Aoi's reply, and then the two sat down on a stump, to begin lesson one.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A half hour late, the group now consisted of one saiyan, a Pikachu, a Delcatty, a baby Charmander, and a very strangely colored blue Plusle. Pikachu sweatdropped.

::She's blue. Why is she blue? Plusle are supposed to be red, you moron! She yelled, and Aoi scowled at her.

::Leave him be, the illusion is actually very good for a first try, it'll do. We'll get into color later.:: Aoi defended, soon starting a brawl between the two. Ash and Kira sweatdropped and eyed each other. Ash nodded and Kira took the cue, leaping forward to skid between the two battalions, sending up dust.

::Now is not the time to fight!:: Kira demanded willfully, and the other pokemon were startled into silence. ::Yes, Aoi is blue, but we're missing the point! We should concentrate on the task at hand, which happens to be Gohan's training, and keeping this from Yumi and Sasuke! If you don't agree with me, speak now or forever hold your piece.:: Neither could bring themselves to disagree with the neko and Pikachu hopped up on Ash's shoulder.

Kira nodded. ::Good, now we should probably get back to Celadon, the brats are probably worried.:: Ash raised an eyebrow.

"Brats? But they're older than me..." Kira absently flapped a paw at him.

::Minor details, minor details. Now let's go! We'll follow that trail!:: Kira posed dramatically and Ash sweatdropped.

"We go that way." He pointed out, deadpan.

::I knew that.:: Pikachu and Aoi snickered and Hikaru merely grabbed Ash's shirt to snuggle cutely into him with a whispered,

"Char..."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ash grinned as he rolled his shiny new Marsh badge in his hands. Defeating Sabrina had been relatively easy, Amethyst, Chibi, and his Banette had taken care of Sabrina's psychic pokemon with few problems and now the group of three were traveling back to Viridian City so Ash and Sasuke could challenge Giovanni for the ever elusive Earth badge. Every so often, Ash would shoot a worried look to Sasuke, who was tense and nervous.

Apparently, Sasuke's family lived in Viridian, and like Chichi, were extremely tough on their son to succeed. As of now, they were on their way to Sasuke's house, when he had talked to his parents they had invited him to bring his friends with him, so there they were.

"Sasu-kun, are you sure you're alright? You don't have to go home if you don't want to, you know." Yumi asked, voicing Ash's thoughts on the subject. The boy in question nodded nervously.

"I'm fine. It's just, my _Obaa-sama _is visiting my parents, and she isn't very fond of pokemon trainers. She was livid when she found out I had started my journey, this is going to be the first contact I've had with her in over a year." Sasuke said, twisting a strand of hair between his fingertips. Ash sighed, shook his head, and slung an arm around Sasuke's shoulders.

"Chill out Sasu-kun, everything will be fine."

"You don't get it, you've never met my grandmother, she'll probably be so rude to you guys; it's embarrassing how suspicious she is. I don't-" Yumi suddenly interrupted then, putting an arm around Sasuke's shoulders from the other side.

"Don't worry about it, you don't need to try to make a good impression on us, we know what you're like, family or not, so it doesn't matter how your relatives act." She said in a surprisingly pacifying manner. Ash nodded.

"Yeah, ditto on what Yumi said. Everything will be alright." The saiyan added. Sasuke said nothing, but a small smile had now grown on his face. The group walked in silence for awhile, until they arrived at a medium sized house surrounded by a large yard. Sasuke was about to take out a key to unlock the door when suddenly a blonde blur flew out of the house, leaping onto Sasuke.

"Sasu-anisan!" The blur yelled joyfully, and when it stopped jumping up and down like an Eevee on steroids Ash could see that it was a little boy, with blonde hair and deep brown eyes like Sasuke's. "Sasu-anisan! You're back!" Sasuke grinned and ruffled the chibi's hair from where he now sat on the ground.

"Good to see you too, Squirt." The older boy said fondly, before looking up to see Ash and Yumi smirking slightly, in a knowing manner. The little boy hopped off of his brother after greeting Hinote and stared up at the people he didn't know.

"HiHi! My name's Sasani! Who are you?" He asked in one breath. Ash grinned and being naturally tolerant of children having being in the process of raising Hikaru knelt down to Sasani's level.

"My name's Ashura and this is Yumi. I take it Sasuke's your bro?" He asked and Sasani nodded, before gazing awestruck at Pikachu, Kira, Aoi, and Hikaru.

"Wow! You have a lot of pokemon! The only one I've ever seen is Hinote, and Obaa-sama doesn't like him at all." The saiyan child grinned and ran a hand through Sasani's hair in a friendly fashion.

"I have a lot more than just them, and so does your brother, we'll show them to you later, okay?" Was Ash's reply. Sasani's eyes lit up and he dashed into the house, yelling,

"Sasu-anisan's back! Sasu-anisan's back!" Yumi, Sasuke, and Ash shared a knowing glance, until the younger two spoke up in unison.

"He's so cute!" Sasuke sweatdropped.

"You'll see how cute he is once he starts playing pranks on you guys. I love him, but that kid can be a real pain in the 'bleep'."

"'Bleep'?" Yumi asked. "Since when do you refrain from cursing?" Sasuke gulped.

"Since always, I never curse." The two were about to comment on this little fact when they both got a sinking sensation. They turned around and came face to face with a 'large' (and I don't mean tall, though she is..... wink) woman, with a scowling face and squinty eyes. Sasuke gulped again.

"Um.... hello Obaa-sama...." He stuttered as the large woman eyed Ash and Sasuke's pokemon with great distaste. She regarded him coldly.

"I see you're still a worthless trainer." She grunted and Sasuke stared at the floor.

"I'm sorry." The now twelve year old muttered, when suddenly Yumi stood and stared at her female elder, her five foot three clashing horribly with Sasuke's grandmother's six feet, but the girl was unflinching.

"Oi, Sasuke has nothing to be sorry for! Hey lady, what's wrong with you?! Sasuke is NOT worthless, and neither is Ash, because you insulted his pokemon as well! What's wrong with you?!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What is _wrong_ with her!!" Yumi ranted as the three sat on the front steps, Sasuke having been banned from his own house until his parents got home, later that night. Sasuke shook his head.

"I warned you, my grandmother is crazy."

"But to ban you until 11:00 at night, that's harsh beyond harsh." Ash commented, stroking Pikachu's head as the thunder type slept contentedly on his lap. Aoi was nestled in his arms, and Kira and Hikaru were snuggled up close, Hikaru against his chest and Kira leaning on Ash's side. Sasuke shook his head.

"That's Obaa-sama. I told you, she hates pokemon." Ash scowled but said nothing, to stare up at the glittering stars. So many times he had done the same back when he was small, wondering what was out there as a 3 year old, then full of regret when he knew, at 6; then praying for something better at nine. And now, praying, regretting, and wondering done with, Ash simply stared, an unknown emotion flickering through him. Without knowing it, a song filtered from his lips, and Yumi and Sasuke looked up to listen.

_Love Me Love Me,_

_Try and reach the sky, honey._

_Try your damndest,_

_I will still be here for you,_

_--_

_If you fall and, _

_Break your wings and cry, honey_

_Blood is healing, _

_That so much is true._

_----_

_Love Me Love Me,_

_Skim the Rainbow ride, honey._

_Skip the intros, _

_I know what you mean to do._

----

_So if you fall and,_

_Break your wings and cry, honey,_

_Feathers' whisper,_

"_I wanna be with you."_

Ash cut out at the end, and saw Sasuke and Yumi watching him, almost serene smiles on their faces, but was startled when the sound of clapping reached his ears, he whirled, and caught sight of a pair of people standing in the driveway. The man had light blonde hair and green eyes, the woman had grass green hair with deep brown. Ash blushed a deep red at the applause and Sasuke suddenly leapt to his feet to embrace the two people, who hugged him back.

"_Okaa-san! Otou-san_! It's great to see you guys!" Sasuke exclaimed happily. His mother snuggled him in the driveway long after his father had stopped, until finally she let her rather rumpled son go and turned to the other two.

"Now, what are all of you doing out here, it's after 11:00.. Oh wait.. Mother kicked you out didn't she?" Sasuke was forced to nod at his mother's question. "Oh dear! I'm so sorry, have you kids eaten yet? How long have you been standing out here?!" For the next twenty minutes all three of them were hugged by a hysterical green haired woman, got their temperatures taken at least three times each, and thoroughly fussed over.

Ash, in truth, was quite touched at the gesture, but after the third temp taking he put his foot down and politely asked the woman to stop, which she did. As they were led inside Sasuke's grandmother shot them all venomous glares, but Ash paid her no heed.

The huge ningen stood with a boom, suddenly waking Hikaru. The baby Charmander promptly began to wail and Ash held her to his chest, allowing her to listen to his heartbeat, which always calmed her down. The saiyan traded glares (A/N I will be referring to poor Sasuke's evil Obaa-temae as Grandma, frankly because I don't like her and I know that it would piss her off a lot.) with Grandma and turned away, well aware that he was being rude and frankly he didn't care what she thought. Going up to Sasuke's room, which was very large, he saw three sleeping bags lying on the floor beside the two twin beds, one of which contained a sleeping Sasani.

After changing into his p.j.s, Ash caught Sasuke watching his little brother fondly, and he suddenly felt a sharp pang at the fact that his own little brother was growing up without him. But he pushed that nasty little thought away and told himself that it was his own decision to leave and now he was paying the consequences for it. Yumi yawned and curled up inside the white bag she had chosen after a whispered Good night. Sasuke soon dropped off to sleep himself, and soon Ash was simply sitting awake on the floor, having no desire in the least to sleep. Aoi, now awake and unillusioned, nudged him.

::Are you okay? What's wrong?:: She asked in concern, blue eyes wide. Ash smiled and rubbed her head.

"I'm fine, don't worry about me. Go back to sleep."

::If you say so…:: Aoi yawned and curled up beside her trainer. With a sigh Ash stood and stared out the window to watch the lights of the city. Currently he was feeling thoroughly depressed, and he closed his eyes, feeling a sudden wave of homesickness wash over him but he shoved it off. The child flinched.

"No.. absolutely not! I do not miss them, they hate me.. I don't care!" He muttered to himself, turning away from the window, a pained expression on his face. With another sigh Ash sat on the floor and, deciding sleep was out of reach, figured he should try something new with his powers: Create. Concentrating hard, a lump of life energy appeared in front of him, that had been as far he gotten in his lessons, but it was surprisingly easy tonight for some reason.

"Colors... what kind of colors?" He mused to himself, until he settled on a shiny silvery red. (A/N Yes, that is a color, I have seen it.. come towards the light....) "Now, what kind of shape?" A dragon, definitely. The only dragon he had was Hikaru, and she was still an infant. Eventually he decided to make it a small dragon, that in battle could grow to full size. Much better. A slender head, sharp fangs, small, leathery red wings were also added. A long, scaly tail was made prehensile, and his little masterpiece was given sharp talons that were quite capable of being gentle, but ruthless as well. "Now... attacks. Dragon and others, definitely." Ash said to himself. Dragon Rage, Hyper Beam, Darkness Aura, Bite, Fly, Thunderbolt, Agility, Mean Look, Hypnosis, Flamethrower, and Thief were put on the attack list.

"Now for a name.. how about Scorchia? (Ahhh! Neopets, Sacrilege!) Nah. That sounds stupid. How 'bout Kotoko?" That one seemed to fit, so the saiyan named his new dragon Kotoko. Personality was the easy part. Loyal, willing to argue with him, joking, loving, childish, and a sense of both humor and honor were added. Finally, when all he thought he could do was finished, Ash sat back and removed his aura from around the pokemon. Kotoko sat up and blinked crimson eyes curiously at him.

::Hiya Master! The name's Kotoko, it's nice to meetcha!:: Kotoko chirped. Ash grinned at his success and picked the little dragon up in his arms and after a little positioning Kotoko was dangling happily from his arm by her tail.

"Uh, Kotoko, are you sure that's safe?" He asked apprehensively, and Kotoko grinned a fangy dragon grin at him.

::Don't worry so much, I know what I'm doin'.:: With that, the dragon continued to dangle, only to begin swinging back and forth. ::Hey, since it's night, aren't ya sleepy? Why aren't ya sleepin, those pokemon over there are sleepin'..:: It didn't take much talking for Ash to notice that he had unconsciously given his new pokemon an Osakan accent. It was weird hearing that from a pokemon, but somehow fitting. Ash shook his head.

"I want to sleep, but it's just not happening tonight." Kotoko's smile widened and briefly her eyes glowed silver.

::Should I put a hypnosis on you? That would help you sleep.:: Ash nodded after a bit of thought on the subject.

"That would be great, doomo arigatou." He answered, and a slight melodic twanging noise, like bells came from Kotoko, and in seconds the saiyan was flat out asleep on his sleeping bag, in a dreamless slumber. As Kotoko curled up beside him she didn't notice bright blue eyes staring happily at the pair, before the figure got up and gently placed a blanket over the two.

"Sleep tight, Gohan." She murmured, before turning to a newcomer standing in silence in the corner. Yumi was startled, but she didn't show it. "Hello, Anisan." She said, and the figure nodded.

"Yumira-jo, what are you doing? Your mission was to look after him, not get close! You know that you will end up having to leave him, and it will break both of your hearts! And that human, how could you?! The last time you got hurt you were depressed for centuries, I thought you swore never to get close to anyone ever again-!" The stranger was cut off as Yumi fixed a harsh smile on her older brother, that seemed to have an ironic tint to it.

"You know Brother, for being a Supreme Kai you don't know much. You haven't come into contact with him directly, you don't know what it feels like to be around him, you can't help but like him. He's like a sibling to me, maybe more than you are, since he doesn't try to manhandle me. So back off!" She snarled.

"What are you going to do? You know one of his worlds will be sacrificed, are you willing to doom the dimension I guard over to protect this child's heart?!" The Supreme Kai asked, iron control mounting in his voice, showing clearly his anger.

"I will do whatever it takes to do my duty." Yumi said stiffly. Supreme Kai smiled.

"Good. You know that he has to go back, and that this universe will perish. That is the way it must be, lest everything fall into ruin."

"But tell, why must he sacrifice this one? It's so peaceful, and save that idiotic Team Rocket they have done nothing wrong!"

"Because it is the way it must be! Yumira-jo, why can't you see?!"

"I still think you're trying to protect your own ass. I think it's rather selfish, conning me into giving up my universe so you won't get in trouble with Dad." Yumi remarked, staring coldly into the orbs of her _aneki_.

"How dare you!" Supreme Kai exploded quietly, so not to wake the others in the room. "How dare you suggest something so deceitful?! Gohan was born in my universe, he belongs there and he WILL go back!!"

"So says you. You forget, it is his own choice, as it was his own choice to dimension hop, I only helped him along with it. Only he can choose this, and as long as he is under my care you do not touch him!"

"Well, if you would stop being so stubborn about this we can work something out." Supreme Kai stated. Yumi continued to glare.

"This is beyond working out. You may be my elder, but remember, I am family and a supreme Kai as well. I do not take well to people trying to manhandle me, and you should know by now not to try to con me into anything. So don't try." Yumi crossed her arms in finality, and the elder Supreme Kai looked livid.

"Yumira-jo!"

"This discussion is finished, now get out of my universe before I make you. Oh, and by the way, don't ever call me Yumira-jo. I'm your sister, you idiot, not your distant cousin." With one last glare, Supreme Kai vanished. Yumi sighed and sat on the floor between Sasuke and Ash. "Gods above, I'm so sorry you had to get caught up in this, Gohan." She murmured softly, gently smoothing down Ash's wild bangs, which popped right back up. The boy twitched and turned over, away from the touch.

"Yes, I will do my duty. But Brother, which one will it be?" Yumi got a dark look on her pretty face. "He will learn not to test me. Don't worry Gohan, it's all up to you; no one can touch you here."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Ash awoke the next morning he found Kotoko and Hikaru snuggled up to his chest, Pikachu nestled into the crook of his neck, and Aoi and Kira strategically placed at his sides. Sasuke and Yumi were still asleep, Sasuke with Hinote, and sometime during the night Sasani had migrated to the his brother's end of the room. Ash smiled and stood to stretch and give a large yawn, he was always the early riser of the group. As he was about to leave the room to go outside a small hand grabbed a hold of his shirt sleeve and pulled hard. Ash looked down to see Sasani looking up pleadingly at him.

"You promised to show me your pokemon last night, but I had to go to bed before you could, can you show me now?" The little boy asked. Kotoko, Kira, Pikachu, Aoi, and Hikaru suddenly woke then. The dragon soared up to rest on Ash's head and the boy rubbed her wings fondly. The others took their said spots while Hikaru was picked up and Ash nodded.

"Why not? I did promise." He said, and Sasani grinned and happily grabbed his hand to drag him outside.

"Show me! Show me!" He exclaimed once the two sat in the yard. The saiyan couldn't help but grin at the ningen's enthusiasm.

"Alright, alright!" Ash laughed outright, and plucked Kotoko off of his head to place her in Sasani's arms. "Now, you're the first person to meet Kotoko besides me. " Sasani giggled as Kotoko sniffed delicately at his cheek.

"Is she a dragon?" Ash nodded.

"Hai, she is. She's brand new too. Now, this is Aoi, she's a Plusle."

"Why's she blue? They're supposed to be red, you know."

"Damnit!! Why does everyone notice that??!!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke and Yumi woke later, and the former was startled at first to see his otouto nowhere to be seen, the kid usually slept in, but grinned when the both of the them stepped outside and saw Ash sitting in the grass, Sasani in tow. The younger was staring eagerly at his self appointed sensei, who was now explaining and describing the preening Chibi who sat at his side. Yumi giggled.

"Professor Ash huh?" She asked, and Sasuke nodded. In truth, Ash did rather look like a teacher at that moment, pointing out specific details and answering all of Sasani's questions. With identical grins the two walked up to them and sat beside Ash.

"Having fun?" Sasuke asked, and Sasani nodded happily while starting to scratch Chibi's ears.

"Yeah! Hey Sasu-anisan, did you know I was the first to meet Kotoko?" Sasuke looked clueless.

"Kotoko? Who or what's Kotoko?" He asked, shooting a quizzical stare to Ash, who gestured to an inconspicuous silvery red dragon sitting in his lap.

"This is Kotoko. Now shut up Sasuke, I'm workin' here!" Ash snapped. Yumi couldn't help but smirk at Sasuke's expression as he was told off by the normally mild mannered saiyan.

"I want to be a trainer like you guys!" Sasani declared, and Sasuke frowned.

"Obaa-sama wouldn't like that much, she would never forgive you. Or me, come to think of it. I _was_ the one who corrupted you."

"I don't care! If she had her way I'd be in a college thingy already." Ash was suddenly reminded of his own mother, pushing him too hard into everything, never really thinking about what he wanted, and he ruffled Sasani's hair.

"I think you should do whatever you think you should. A person never gets the best results with going with everything someone else wants. I know this first hand." Sasuke and Yumi exchanged glances. Ash rarely spoke of his family, if at all, and to have him do it now was definitely strange. Sasani immediately shot the group a broad grin.

"Are you guys going to the gym today?" He asked in curiosity. Sasuke nodded.

"We sure are, Squirt."

"Can I come with you?" The youngest inquired, tilting his head in what he most likely had no idea was a adorable manner. "Please? Onegai, Sasu-anisama?" Sasuke started at the honorific and traded a raised eyebrow with Ash, who shrugged.

"Well, I suppose if you're quiet you can." Sasani gave a wild whoop and Sasuke shushed him. "But ONLY if you're quiet, and good. Got that, you little brat?" Sasani nodded quickly, before whooping again.

"Yay!! I get to go! I get to go!" The child then proceeded to do a strange happy dance, in which he continued to holler this fact. Sasuke shook his head and suddenly caught Ash with a very unusual expression on his face. It looked almost wistful, and when the saiyan realized he was being observed he instantly turned his head away, avoiding Sasuke's gaze. The older boy said nothing about this fact, though he did have several comments, and dropped it, before standing and grabbing Ash's hand to yank him to his feet.

"Come on, 'Shura, breakfast is prob'ly about ready. Let's go." The ningen stated. Ash blinked, then recalled Chibi.

"'Kay." He said quietly, before placing Pikachu on his head. "Let's go, then." Sasani leapt to his feet and grabbed a hold of Ash and Sasuke's hands.

"Yay!" The chibi yelled, and grinned broadly while clinging tightly. "I'm hungry." Ash chuckled and ruffled Sasani's hair.

"I'm sure you are, little one."

"Hey, Ash-san?"

"Yeah?"

"If you're my brother's friend, can you be mine too?" Sasani inquired, large brown eyes staring straight to the saiyan's face. Ash blinked, startled, before beaming.

"Of course."

"Yay, you're my friend! Hey, what about you, Yumi-san? Are you my friend too?" The Kai giggled.

"Yep, me too."

"Awesome! Plus, I get to see a real live gym battle!" Ash, Sasuke, and Yumi shared glances before shaking their heads and not even bothering to hide their smiles.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Breakfast was a nightmare, to say the least. Grandma was no more happy to see them than she had been the night before, and shot them all scathing glares, which were fervently ignored. Needless to say though, the meal was finished as quickly as possible, and the three trainers and one little brother began to make their way through the city, until finally they arrived at the gym.

It was in no way hard to miss, being about the size of two pokemon laboratories, but for some reason Ash hadn't really noticed it his first way through. The boy assumed it was because he didn't really have a purpose to look at it, and kept it at that.

As he promised, Sasani was silent, as were the rest of them as they entered the gym. It was nice, and well kept, but something about it gave Ash a nasty feeling, like bad ki was about. Two huge, crimson double doors blocked their way, and guards, apparently to make sure no one snuck in were situated in front.

"We have to make sure only worthy trainers challenge Giovanni. Present your seven badges, or leave." They said in a monotone of voice. Ash and Sasuke showed their badges, and the guards turned to Yumi and Sasani.

"Only challengers are allowed to go in. Those two if they are not going to battle must wait in the lobby." The two older boys protested, and Sasani looked as if he were going to cry, but Yumi took his hand and gently led him away, knowing it was pointless to argue, despite the fact that she was a Supreme Kai. As the doors opened, Ash shot the guards a Death Glare as he walked by, and Sasuke merely gave a backward glance at Sasani, who was being comforted by Yumi. Once they were through the doors shut, scaring the daylights out of both of them. Ash noticed that they were in some sort of tunnel, and was lit by large torches, burning bright. Sasuke winced.

"I take it this guy goes for intimidation, huh?" He asked, eyeing Ash. The other boy nodded.

"I guess. You're not scared, are you?" Sasuke rapidly shook his head.

"Iie, you?"

"Nu-uh. Not a bit!" The younger exclaimed, perhaps a little too quickly, and held Hikaru a bit tighter to him. They continued to walk, luckily, the two fire types gave off plenty of light, lest they would have stumbled. Eventually they came to another door, this one a deep ebony. It opened on it's own, and they were blinded by the bright lights of the stadium. A broad shouldered man many women would call handsome stood a ways away, but frankly he reminded Ash of a used car salesman, so charismatic and charming that they come off as slimy. He inwardly grimaced as the man bowed.

"Greetings children, I am Giovanni. I trust you want a badge?" The two nodded and stepped forward, but both noticed that Kira and Hinote stepped closer to their trainers in a protective manner, as if they knew something bad was going to happen. It did.

Sasuke stepped in front of Ash, as they had decided he would go first this time, and quick as a flash a platform rose out of the floor with Sasuke on top. Bars circled around, and electricity crackled around the edges, preventing escape. As the older boy yelped Giovanni smirked maliciously.

"Do you like it? I had it specially made, for my challengers. If you try to leave, those bars will zap you with over one-hundred-thousand volts of electricity, and to top it off, you will feel every hit your pokemon takes, doubled. Doesn't that sound fun? That's why I have never been defeated, most trainers will head for one of the smaller gyms, after all, you only have to have 8 badges, league rules don't specify which ones you have to have. But the stupid ones pay dearly for their misguidance-"

"SHUT UP!!" Sasuke yelled from where he stood. "Stop shootin' your mouth off and battle already! I know the rules, but I won't be known as the best unless I beat you, so bring it!" Ash's cherubim face was twisted in a snarl at Giovanni's words and Pikachu and Kira were hissing angrily. The man continued to smirk and leisurely strolled up the stairs to his platform, though no bars circled it. Obviously the pain was only one sided. He should have known. Taking out a bright blue ultra ball, a vicious looking Rhydon appeared in front of the enemy side. Sasuke somehow kept his face blank and tossed out his Vaporeon.

"Get him, Vaporeon, Surf attack!"

"Rhydon, use Earthquake." Giovanni said calmly, and the ground began to rumble, before Rhydon unleashed it's attack. When it hit, Sasuke and Vaporeon screamed out as one, and the boy doubled over, holding his side. Vaporeon however didn't faint, and Sasuke somehow remained standing.

"Vaporeon! Try a Surf! Now, combined with Acid Armor!" The water type had speed on his side, and attacked, combining the moves with stunning accuracy before Rhydon could retaliate. The foe collapsed with swirly eyes, due to it's weakness to water. Giovanni kept his infuriating aura of calm, and Sasuke screamed again as he was shocked. Ash was on the verge of going Super Saiyan 2 at this fact, but somehow retained his calm as well. The gym leader kept his slimy smile on and sent out an extremely high level Electabuzz, which fried Vaporeon to within an inch of his life, and in turn frying Sasuke as well. Ash couldn't take much more of this, he really couldn't....

(A/N Neither can I, I dun wanna torture Sasu-chan! -wails-)

Sasuke sent out his Onix, which took down Electabuzz, and nearly killing the preteen battalion in the process. Giovanni was really getting ticked, no one had gotten that far before, no one... That was really pissing him off.... Then, he snapped his fingers, and the section of the wall opened, revealing a mysterious pokemon in black metal armor. At another snap, the armor fell away, revealing a violet furred, feline-like creature, with burning crimson eyes. A maniacal look grew across Giovanni's face, and he gestured to the pokemon.

"Consider yourself honored, I never use Mewtwo in gym matches, I've never needed to before. Mewtwo! Destroy him!" The man screamed insanely. The eyes glowed, and with a wave of black psychic energy Onix was taken down. Sasuke paled, but Hinote valiantly stepped in front of Sasuke's platform to stand as tall as he could.

The little fire type screeched a furious war cry as he launched himself at Mewtwo in a fit of pure, unadulterated hatred. The cat pokemon didn't move a muscle, but fired a huge psychic blast at Hinote, causing screams of anguish, pain, and fury from both effected. However, somehow Hinote got close, despite himself, and lashed out a sharp clawed paw, catching Mewtwo in the face. It roared and with another blast. Hinote was on the ground, unmoving. Sasuke suddenly keeled over as well, unconscious and bleeding a trickle of blood from his mouth.

Ash dashed forward and leapt onto the platform, avoiding the shocks to check his friend. Sasuke was out, yes, and very hurt, but his pulse was strong, and his heartbeat was also. The saiyan breathed a sigh of relief as he lifted the ningen boy into his arms before turning to Giovanni with the exact same look he had when he was fighting Cell.

"You bastard.... you... you..." Was all he could get out at first, until he found something intelligible to say. "Watch yourself, Giovanni." The child's voice was laced with venom as he gathered up Hinote and Hikaru. "You won't have your title, or your life, for that matter, once I'm through with you. So just watch yourself, I've marked you as mine. Trust me, you _will_ die for this." (A/N Sounds kinda like Seishirou, doesn't he?.) With that, Ash used Teleport, and transported all of them to the nearest hospital, where Sasuke and his pokemon were all put into intensive care.

Then, it occurred to him that Yumi and Sasani were still at the gym, and reluctantly the saiyan child went back, where he informed the two, and sent both of them into hysterical fits. As if that wasn't enough guilt for him, the doctors said sadly that Hinote was most likely to be permanently damaged. When he heard this, Ash paled, and suddenly left the building, startling all of them.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I can't believe this!" Ash wailed several hours later. He and his pokemon had gone into the forest, where Ash was now venting out all of his hurt and pain in one long hysterics session. Pikachu patted his cheek soothingly.

::Gohan, it's okay…::

"No, it's NOT okay! It's never going to be okay! This is all my fault! Hinote's never going to be the same, and Sasuke will probably never forgive mefor letting it happen!"

::Now you're being ridiculous.:: Kira stated, as if it were a common fact. ::You had no way of knowing that Giovanni had that monster, and neither did Sasuke. If anything, you saved their lives.:: Those words, unfortunately, had no effect on him whatsoever.

"It's all my fault.. Always. Why is it always my fault?! Always?" After this, the boy leaned against a tree and continued to sob, his cries alerting all pokemon of his presence. Pikachu was unpleasantly reminded of when the saiyan had only just begun staying at the lab, he was a complete wreck. She informed Kira of this, and the Delcatty looked up, startled.

::What?!:: She then stared over at Ash, who was taking no heed of their conversation and crying silently, not bothering to wipe his tears away. Pikachu nodded.

::Yeah, he was exactly like this. It was really bad. He never tells anyone about what his old life was like, but just by his emotional issues you can tell why he left. Oak learned quick off never to yell at this child; One time, when Gohan was just starting out he accidentally let out Oak's rarest pokemon, and the old guy had to chase it for hours to get it back. Naturally he was upset and frustrated and without intending to do so he took it out on Gohan. Poor kid left and didn't come back to for two weeks! I was with him at the time, and it was just horrible. You have to wonder though, what happened to make him like this? He was downright suicidal. Still is, when he gets stressed. If I could get a hold of the ones who did this to him, they would wish that they had never been born at all.:: Kira took awhile to digest this information, and once it had sunk in she was silent. Then, a familiar feeling was felt, and they both whirled to see a pokemon that only Ash and Hikaru had seen.

Rapidark stood only meters away, head bowed in sadness. Pikachu and Kira had only heard about Rapidark, but she was just as compelling as he had described her.

::What is distressing the Chosen Child so? All of us can feel his pain and sorrow, what goes on here?:: Pikachu quickly relayed the information to the horse, and Rapidark's eyes lost a bit of curious shimmer. ::I see. There is nothing I can do though, I am no Kami. You should tell someone of a higher station, they might be able to help. The one who may be able to help is closer than you think, but be warned, she may be powerless to do a thing.::

This said, Rapidark went over the saiyan and nudged him gently before laying down so that he was cradled against her. ::I will stay here for awhile.:: This remark was no question, and Pikachu, Aoi (who wasn't surprised in the least to see Rapidark.) , Kira, Kotoko, and Hikaru came closer, before coaxing Gohan to sleep.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yumi sighed as she stared down at the unconscious form of Sasuke lying in a hospital bed, her arms cradling the sleeping Sasani. Without another word, she turned.

"Anisan, what do you want? This is not the time." She said stiffly, with an iron edge to her voice. Supreme Kai stepped into the light, face tense.

"Au contraire, this is most definitely the time. Son Goku has found out that his son is here, and has been wished back to my dimension. They are developing a technology to dimension hop." Yumi gaped, before glaring snidely.

"And WHO exactly told him that Gohan is here?" She asked in a furiously low tone.

"It wasn't me. Do you honestly think that I want anyone to know that the most important person to all life itself escaped out from under my nose?" Supreme Kai said truthfully, and Yumi had to drop it at that. She knew her brother well, and one thing she knew he could not do was lie. Okay, lets face it, her brother couldn't lie worth crap.

"All right, so it wasn't you. I have family values, which means no matter how P.O.'d I am at you I won't rat you out, you know that, so I didn't tell. No one knew except for us two, so how could this info get out?!"

"_Imouto_, calm yourself. Maybe someone overheard, I don't know. But you have to reveal yourself soon, according to my calculations, the Z Senshi will arrive in a matter of weeks, you have to hurry! He has to choose!"

"Why are you leaning my way now?" Yumi inquired, tilting her head. "Last time I checked, you were completely against the idea of Gohan staying here. What happened?"

"I don't care anymore. I'm so sick of fighting with you on this. But he has to choose! If he doesn't, both of our universes will fall into ruin. You have to hurry!"

"I-.. I know that. Anisan, I know that better than anyone. Either way, he'll be shattered. I don't know if I can do that to him." Yumi admitted. "I swore I wouldn't come into direct contact with him when I gave myself this mission, now look at me. I'm close friends with humans, the one species I tried my hardest to avoid. And I don't even care about it either." The girl said, blue eyes downcast.

"Yumira, if the Z Senshi get here, their dimension is doomed. The choice has to be made." Supreme Kai prodded urgently.

"Give me time." Yumi requested, and her brother nodded.

"You don't _have _time!"

"Just a little longer."

"Alright, but promise me that you will tell him."

"Okay, okay! I promise! Now go away."

Supreme Kai shook his head but obliged, leaving Yumi with no one but her thoughts for the rest of the night.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning, a pair of deep brown eyes opened blearily, and the owner looked around. Next to his bed lay Yumi, slumped over in her chair, asleep, and an equally asleep rumpled Sasani. Sasuke sat up and yawned widely, but flinched when the sharp pains all over his body brought him back to reality and he lay down again. The first thing he noticed was that Ash was nowhere to be found, and that his pokeballs were gone.

Then he noticed that he was in a hospital and every moment of the day before came flooding back to him.

The gym battle. The pain. The loss. He vaguely wondered how he got there, then came to the correct conclusion that Ash had brought him here after he passed out. Reaching over and ignoring the pain, he poked Yumi, waking her instantly. She cried out when she saw that he was awake and, careful of his wounds, hugged him.

"Where's Hinote?" was the first thing out of Sasuke's mouth. Yumi's eyes became downcast and she looked away.

"I'm sorry, he's still in intensive care. The doctors say he'll live, but there's going to be permanent damage. He'll never battle again. I'm sorry." Sasuke paled then with a strangled gasp punched his pillow furiously.

"Kamis above! This is my fault... I shouldn't have let him battle! It's all my fault!" The boy exclaimed, and ignoring his injuries Yumi whapped him. "Itai!"

"Stop it. This is not your fault and you know it. Besides, Ash is blaming himself enough for the both of you." This stopped the older boy in his tracks.

"Nande? Why?! It wasn't his fault!"

"No more than it was yours. So stop blaming yourself. I'd say the same to him, but he isn't here."

"Where is he?" Sasuke asked. Yumi shrugged solemnly.

"I don't know. He ran after he got me and Sasani and told your parents what happened. He was in complete hysterics, we were all so worried. I have a feeling he's in Viridian Forest, but I can't be sure. But, I mean, where else would he hide?"

"We have to find him, he could get hurt."

"You aren't going anywhere." Yumi ordered, and Sasuke sulked. "I'll look for him after your parents get here. The staff wouldn't let them in so they had to wait until today to come. Until they do, just rest." Sasuke somehow found himself obeying her, despite himself.

Suddenly, the door was flung open, and a green haired blur literally flew in and in seconds had Sasuke in a strangle hold while sobbing hysterically. Jenrya gently pried his wife off of Sasuke, who was turning blue, and gave him a more gentle version of Sasuke's mother's. Instantly Karia began fussing over her son, examining his bandages, and making a general scene. None of them noticed when Yumi slipped out of the room, following Ash's ki to Viridian Forest.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It didn't take her long. After all, when searching for a ki such as a saiyan's, especially one who doesn't bother hiding it, how could it be missed? Stepping into a clearing, Yumi saw the whole group of them, Ash in the protective center, grouped around Rapidark, who didn't look surprised in the least to see her.

::Finally going to do it?:: The horse asked snidely, and Yumi scowled at her.

"Hush, you, this isn't the time." Rapidark grumbled, but nudged Ash-tachi awake. The saiyan blinked blearily and yawned, before noticing the girl standing in front of him.

"Huh? Yumi? Wha-..?" The young (for a Kai anyway) Kai stepped towards him, whispering something.

"_Atara ni sanshi ga nirouta_." The words were strange, but familiar, as if he had heard them before, and he blinked, attempting to decipher them. Yumi simply continued to stare, in an eerie fashion. "Do you have any idea of what that means? Son Gohan?" Ash was about to shake his head no, when he realized what exactly what Yumi had called him.

"What?! How did you-?!" He would have gone on, however, her gaze seemed to hold him in place, like a sort of drug.

"It means, 'I am not what I seem', in the language of the Kais. As you are not what you seem, neither am I. But let me tell you, I mean you no harm, so feel no fear."

"Hold on, what?!" Ash asked, very confused, until he was cut off when the blue eyes closed, and a sky blue glow surrounded the girl he assumed was simply a human. Slowly, she began to change, and when the transformation was complete, a totally different person stood there. This Yumi had sky blue hair down to the backs of her knees and her eyes seemed to have a bit of a silver tint to them. She was dressed in silver robes, several earrings dangled from her now pointed ears, and a pair of light blue feathered wings came conspicuously from her shoulders.

Now, Ash was no normal child, so he didn't run away shrieking, but tried his hardest to remain calm, with little success. But really, if you saw one of you best friends turn into someone completely different, how would you react?

"Okay.... what are you?" The saiyan asked, trying to keep the quiver out of his voice. Yumi, glad he wasn't freaking out, answered quickly.

"I am the youngest, and only female Supreme Kai. I watch over this region, and have been keeping an eye on you." This most definitely freaked him out, and Yumi quickly added, "But I'm not going to harm you. I only need to inform you of several things. Please sit, and hear me out."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I am what?!!!" Yumi groaned, and wondered suddenly why she didn't just make her brother do this.

"I told you. Bonehead." Ash merely gaped at her like a codfish until she reached over and snapped his jaw shut with a manicured hand. "You look like a fish. Flies are going through." She growled, and it suddenly it hit Ash that though Yumi had a different form she was still his friend and he could trust her.

"Okay, tell me if I have this wrong. For some reason or another I have all these abilities and if I don't choose which universe I want to live in both of them will be destroyed. Personally, that sounds like something from some anime. But whichever one I choose, the other will fall. And if I stay in this one the Z Senshi will show up eventually. Am I getting this right?" Yumi had to nod. Told like that, it did sound rather stupid. "So basically, I'll never get away from anyone." Yumi had to nod again. "Well, this is an easy choice. I stay here." Now it was the Kai's turn to gape.

"What?! So soon? Don't you need to think on it?" She asked. Ash shrugged.

"Not really. I came here in the first place, and I've come to like it far more than my old home. If I am forced to make some unpleasant encounters, then so be it." The saiyan declared.

"So that is your decision? Your final one?" Ash nodded in finality.

"Then so be it." After this was said, the two sat in silence for awhile, until Yumi spoke up again. " Hey, Gohan?"

"Nani?"

"Since you know I'm a Supreme Kai, can I continue to travel with you and Sasuke?" She asked, rather timidly. Ash shot her a broad grin, and shockingly reached over and shamelessly gave her a hug.

"A'course! Why not? You've always been a Kai, so why should I be bothered now that I know?" This of course made no sense whatsoever, but Yumi simply chalked it up to a mixture of, as Vegeta called it, 'Baka Kakkorat syndrome and insane Banshee.' Getting to her feet, Yumi yanked Ash to his feet and suddenly recalled Rapidark into a black and silver pokeball that none of them had noticed before. The boy blinked.

"So Rapidark.." The girl giggled.

"Yep! Rapidark belongs to me!" With a slight shrug, Ash picked up Pikachu and Hikaru, before placing Kotoko in her silvery red pokeball and taking off Aoi's illusion. The canine shook, happy to be herself again. Kira snuggled up against him affectionately and Ash absently rested a hand on her head. As they walked through the forest in silence, Ash finally spoke up again.

"Hey. Um... did Sasuke wake up yet?" Yumi nodded.

"Hai, he did."

"And Hinote?"

"Will never be able to battle again." Ash sighed, then a sharp glare plastered itself on his handsome face.

"Giovanni's life will end today. I will make sure of it." Now, Ash was generally mild mannered, but anyone who knew him knew that he was really protective of his friends, and that when he made a death threat, there was no doubt that he would carry it out. Yumi knew this but felt not a shred of pity. She herself was a lot like her saiyan friend, and Giovanni would pay for all that he had done wrong at the hands of Gohan. Not to mention that when he got to Otherworld he would have a lot to account for there.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When the two got back to the hospital, Sasuke and Sasani were waiting for them, the former cradling a sleeping Hinote in his arms. The Charmander was a mess, there were burns all over him, but the most distinguishing new development was the large scar now twisting up Hinote's tail, to stop at the flame where Mewtwo had put it out. The older boy looked up when he saw them enter, and a wide smile spread across his face when he saw Ash.

"Hey. How's- how's Hinote?" Ash brought himself to ask. The blonde stared down at his partner and protectively stroked his head.

"He won't battle again, but that's okay. I'm just glad he's alive."

"And you?"

"I'm okay too, just really sore. I won't be able to compete in the league thisyear, maybe never. I refuse to fight without Hinote by my side." Sasuke said. Ash could understand this, and was about to comment, when Sasuke cut him off. "Don't even think about it. You're going to get your eighth badge, and compete. Even if I'm not there, you have to do your best. But go to one of the smaller gyms, I'll never forgive myself if any of your pokemon get killed." Ash shook his head.

"No way. I'm going to get that badge from Giovanni, and he is going to pay." The saiyan declared, and Pikachu, Aoi, and Kira seconded this as Ash turned away. "I'll be back later. Yumi, don't let Sasuke take one step out of that bed." He ordered, and the girl nodded as Ash stalked out the door, saiyan side showing through for his thirst for revenge.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ash's steps echoing through the gym, he shoved his way through the doors while absently showing his seven badges. He was so furious his aura was showing bright red, giving him a rather demonic glow. With every step, the stones set firmly into the walls to give them a tunnely look began breaking off, shattering in his wake. Without waiting for the ebony double doors to open the saiyan pushed them out of their hinges, mad as hell.

The slimeball was waiting, just where he had been the day before, wearing the exact same smirk. Pikachu's fur bristled, and Kira and Aoi growled, as Ash stood to his full and fairly unimpressive height.

"I challenge you for a battle!" He said loudly, and Giovanni's smirk widened.

"I recognize you, I trashed your little friend yesterday didn't I?"

"Shut up and fight." Was Ash's only reply as he hopped up onto theplatform. As expected, the bars circled it. Giovanni irritatingly stepped slowly up to his, and tossed out a Machamp.

"Destroy him any way you feel." The man said lazily with a wave of his hand. With a malicious smirk Ash gestured Kira forward. Giovanni looked shocked. "Are you out of your mind, Kid? Oh well, Machamp, Seismic Toss!"

"Kira! Attract!" Ash shouted. The Delcatty nodded and batted her eyelashes while sending out a stream of hearts straight at Machamp. In seconds the fighting type had hearts for eyes and he stopped his attack to stand stock still. Ash smirked again. "Good! Now use Ice Beam!" Before long, the beam had hit and Machamp was frozen solid. Ash tensed slightly at the shock he got but paid it no heed as Giovanni growled before sending out an Armaldo. The saiyan recalled Kira before releasing Amethyst.

"Try this on for size! Amethyst! Combine Night Shade and Shadow Ball!" The poor rock/bug type didn't stand a chance against the onslaught of the double attacks from the high leveled Sableye and fainted with the one hit. Giovanni snapped his fingers and as expected Mewtwo appeared, and Ash recalled Amethyst quick as a flash. After a bit of thinking on the subject the boy fingered a familiar ice blue and gold pokeball that had been with him the entire journey and threw it, revealing a very pleased to be out again Stormeon.

::Yes! The tempest is back in action!:: She yelled while stretching happily, then she caught sight of Mewtwo. ::Whoa, what the hell is that?!::

"Don't worry Stormeon! You can beat it!" Ash yelled. "Now, use Hurricane Gale!" He commanded. Stormeon obliged and shot out the attack. It had no effect. Ash and Stormeon both gaped before Mewtwo sent out a wave of Psychic energy, before the ice type recoiled slightly.

::Itai... that _really_ hurts..::

"Stormeon, try the attack we've been working on! Use Purging Light! (My attack, so no stealie.)" With a war cry Stormeon leapt forward again, before beginning to glow with a soft golden light. The aura grew bigger until Stormeon opened her eyes and attacked, throwing Mewtwo against the wall with a slam. The huge cat screeched in pain, before the smaller pokemon's attack won out,and the clone collapsed.

Giovanni gaped, and Ash's eyes flicked from black to tealthen back to black again. The man tried to run, but the saiyan created a psychic barrier around him. The child smirked.

"Surprised? But I've got another one for you. I always go through with death threats." Without another word, Ash charged up a Masenko, but instead of being gold it was a bright silver, and with a dying shriek Giovanni was incinerated, only a scorch mark on the platform showing what had just occurred. Then, he leapt down from the platform to go over to Mewtwo, who had woken up. Taking out a Hyper potion, Ash sprayed it, and the cat got up, shooting Ash a look of curiosity.

::Why did you do that?:: He asked, and Ash crossed his arms behind his back.

"Because I love pokemon, no matter who they are." He answered simply, with a smile on his face. Mewtwo continued to stare until a violet cloud surrounded him; a teleportation attack. Before he left however he whispered something to Ash.

::I'm sorry, Chosen Child.:: With that, Mewtwo left, and the only evidence he was ever there was the armor lying deserted on the floor. Ash stood and was instantly tackled by Pikachu, Aoi, Stormeon, Kira, and a madly giggling Hikaru.

::Squee! You won!:: Pikachu cheered, doing a happy dance. Stormeon smirked.

::Was there ever any doubt? I mean, with me on his side, how could he lose?:: She said smugly and was bowled over by a growling Kira.

::And what am I?! And Amethyst?! Just 'cause you beat Mewtwo doesn't mean we can't kick your puppy ass from here to the Seafoam Islands!::

"Kira! Language!" Ash scolded mildly from underneath the pile, and in response Kira merely licked his cheek.

::Daddy!:: A small voice suddenly piped up, and Hikaru attached herself to the front of his shirt. It didn't register for several seconds what had just happened, but suddenly it hit him and Ash detached Hikaru and stared incredulously at her.

"Hikaru? Was that you?"

::Daddy! Daddy Gohan! Daddy!!:: The little Charmander exclaimed, and with a huge grin the saiyan pulled her close to him, laughing in pure delight.

"Oh my God! You're talking! Hikaru's talking!" He cried happily and Pikachu and Stormeon cheered loudly.

::Way to go kid!::

::Daddy Daddy Daddy Daddy!::

"Wahoo! My baby is talking!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"How are you feeling?" Ash asked as Sasuke sat down next to him on the man-made beach at Professor Oak's lab, holding Hinote by the paw. The Charmander was nearly completely healed, but would forever walk with a limp and the scars on his tail would never go away; but either way he still followed Sasuke doggedly, despite his injuries.

"Great! Nearly all better!" The boy replied cheerfully. Then he quirked an eyebrow. "Wait, the League battles are in a week, shouldn't you be training?" Ash grinned.

"I am training."

"How so, slacker?" Sasuke asked. Suddenly out of nowhere Stormeon and Kotoko tackled him, both soaking wet.

::Gotcha!:: They both proclaimed as one and Ash shoved them off, now drenched as well.

"Jeez, that's cold!" He yelped, and Stormeon grinned a fangy grin at him. "What was that for?!"

::For shovin' us in the waterfall!:: Kotoko growled playfully and pointed her paw enthusiastically at Ash. ::Get 'im! Attack!::

::Yeah!:: Stormeon seconded and squirted her trainer with a stream of icewater. ::You shall pay!:: The three continued to rough house for several minutes with Sasuke and Hinote staring at them as if they had all lost their minds, all laughing hysterically.

"Okay! Okay! I give!" Ash surrendered while flopping onto his back and mock pleading. "Please just let me live! I beg of you!"

::Neva'!:: Kotoko declared and Stormeon soaked them again.

"Waahhhhh!!! My pokemon are mean and nasty!" Ash wailed, pretending to sob. Sasuke shook his head and turned away, muttering to himself.

"Oh well, I guess everyone needs to play sometimes." The ningen said partly to Hinote and partly to himself. With a sigh he headed back up to the lab, before turning to see Stormeon using a Bubble attack on her giggling trainer. "Ah well."

End Chapter

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Falcon: The Falcon has nothing to say.

Raven: For once in her life.

Falcon: Shut up. -whacks- R&R, or if you know me just tell me what you think. Oi, Tobi, I'm gonna need an extra hard muse slap this chapter.

Tobi: No problem. -slaps extra hard.-

Falcon: -rubs cheek.- Itai... doomo.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

JAPANESE:

For those who aren't as familiar in the beauteous oriental language as some, I have italicized all Japanese and translated them here due to request.

Obaa-sama: Respectful way of saying grandmother.

Okaa-san: Mother

Otou-san: Father

Aneki: Brother. Not big brother or little brother, just brother in general.

Imouto: Little sister.


	5. Yurusanai no Nara Subete ga Kiereba Ii

Chapter FIVE, Yurusanai no Kara Subete ga Kiereba Ii.

---------------------

Disclaimer: I'm awful. Really. Don't speak to me. Is it so wrong to wish them as my OWN?!!!! -sob-

-----------------------------

This is the second to last chapter, but don't get pissed because this is at the moment a four part series. -grin- Yes, Panther-chan, I have my first chapter of Shinrai All typed out. -beams- You will all fear me!

-------------------------------------

Title translates to: "If I Can't Be Forgiven, then Everything Can Disappear," The lyric is from Birdcage (Gackt)

--------------------------------------------

Reviews:

**Animefan 123:** Hi there, it's great to have you aboard! Thanks for the compliments, and I agree with you on 'Shura's childhood, it really did suck. Badly. I think he is a lot cooler in this fic too, thanks for agreeing! I'm not really a DBZ fan either, but I like Gohan, Piccolo, Goten, and Vegeta. That'll show up in part two, Shinrai no Saiken, which translates to Bond of Trust. What will also show up is the fact that I have an intense dislike of Goku, for my own reasons. If you don't want a huge-ass rant that'll take up two pages, please don't anyone even bring him up. -smirk- Goku lovers will dislike Shinrai, I think.

**Death Wish:** Thank you for reviewing and for the compliments, I hope you will continue to keep up with this.

**Marshmellow13Dragon: **Hello again. Yeah, Gohan-chan fried Giovanni big time. -smirk- Happy New Year to you too!

**TheShadowPanther: **Damn, girl. Your reviews are always the longest, and I lurve reading them! -squees- You're very welcome for the muse, I hope that little Rei will inspire you till you die! Not literally, of course. -grin- -pets Rei-snake on the head- I love reptiles! I too, have succumbed to the happiness that the Pokemon Likes You Rater Lady brings to me. -sigh- God, I'm lame. Oh well. Guess what? Over break, I learned L33t! F34R my m4d skillz! Bwahahaha! I officially cannot watch Moon Child without cackling. The beautiful shonen-ai slashiness is overwhelming. It makes me happy.

Gackt and HYDE in one delicious movie is too good to be true! -hearts, stars, and shojo bubbles and girly flower petals fill the room-

QuickEdit is a lame-ass. It needs to die. Like now.

-------------------------------------

"Whoa.." Ash murmured to himself as the group that included Sasani walked through the crowds at Indigo Plateau. Sasuke nodded.

"Yeah, whoa is right." The day of the tournament was, well, how can we say it? Hell on Earth. Claustrophobia was getting to the saiyan about now, and he was seconds away from blasting everyone to oblivion. Yumi noted this, and hastily pointed to the registration building.

"'Kay Ash, that's where you sign up. Me, Sasu-kun, and Sasani-chan will be in the stands, somewhere. Do your best, and show 'em hell!" She commanded, and Ash did a mock salute.

"Hai, Sir!"

"Watch yourself, punk." Yumi warned. ::You may be more powerful than me but I can still kick your ass.:: She told him mentally, and Ash smirked.

"Hai, hai." He waved her off, but handed Hikaru to Sasani. "Okay kid, don't let her go now, y'hear?" Sasani nodded and grinned before doing an adorable imitation of Ash's former salute.

"Hai, sir!"

"Good job, soldier. I'll corrupt you yet, make no doubts." This remark was directed in Sasuke's direction, and the older boy blew a raspberry at Ash.

"You'd better not..." Sasuke said warningly, but Ash was already walking away.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inside the registration building were seemingly hundreds of people, showing badges, talking, and generally hurting Ash's ears. Finally a desk was open and the saiyan walked up to the man sitting at it.

"Let me see your badges." The man said , sounding very bored, and Ash rolled his eyes before opening his jacket and flashing the badges. The man nodded and directed him towards a blue door with the number 4 on it. After walking through, Ash found that very few people were in it, only about five others, as opposed to the huge crowds in front. A boy who looked to be about 16 with his long red hair in a ponytail looked up and gaped before coming over to stand in front of Ash.

"Oi, kid, are you sure you're in the right room? This room is specifically for people who have beaten Giovanni." (A/N Okay, lets get this straight. Giovanni has been beaten before, because he didn't use Mewtwo. Mewtwo had never been defeated before Ash came. Now that that's out of the way....) Ash quirked an eyebrow and stared up at him.

"I've beaten Giovanni. See?" The saiyan then flashed the Earth badge and the boy closed his jaw.

"Whoa, you're really young. I'm Trieze, (Gundam!! Heero Heero Heero! Hee-chan!) but most people call me Pyro because I love fire pokemon. That's not all I have, mind you, but fire is most definitely my favorite element. What's yours?" This was all said very fast and Ash had to think it through to catch it all. It was then that Pyro began talking again. "Since you've got a Pikachu, I assume you like electricity? But wait, you have a Delcatty? And a blue Plusle? Damn kid, you're weird." Ash blinked and a grinning girl with turquoise hair and matching eyes clapped the saiyan on the shoulder.

"Bro, lay off him, he's just a kid. Please ignore my baka aniki." She commented to Ash. "My name's Gaz, but a lot of people call me Hydra, 'cause I love water types. It's nice to meet you." Ash smiled shyly and figured he should introduce himself.

"My name's Ashura, but you can call me Ash. I like all types." He offered, and Hydra reached out to rub Pikachu's head.

"Your Pikachu's really well taken care of, you must care a lot about it."

"Hai, I do. She was my starter." Suddenly, a bell rang, and all looked up, startled.

"The first rounds must be starting, lets go and raise some hell!" Pyro exclaimed, and promptly got whacked by his sister.

"You won't be raising anything, Otouto-chan, 'cause with the way you battle you'll go out first round."

"Shut up Aneesan!" Pyro protested and Hydra smirked as she grabbed her brother by the arm.

"Good luck Ash, we'll rootin' for ya." They both said, and Ash waved.

"You too!" He said, and Pikachu also waved with a cheerful goodbye.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"The third battle in the first round of the Indigo League will now begin! The red trainer, Ash, will battle against the yellow trainer Sassy! First trainer to have all their pokemon faint loses, let the battle begin!"

Ash smirked and tossed out Chibi's pokeball as Sassy sent out a Wigglytuff.

"Get 'er Chibi! Darkness Aura!" The battle was over before it had even begun. Wigglytuff fainted from the assault, as did the next two pokemon in Sassy's reserve. The boy grinned as he leapt down and shook Sassy's hand. "Good battle." The girl looked as if she was going to cry, but smiled weakly before walking away. Ash shook his head and made his way to sit under the overhang where Pyro and Hydra were sitting, Pyro having easily won his match. Hydra stood at her name being called and both boys cheered genially, but both knowing that Hydra's opponent didn't have a chance.

As predicted, Hydra won with little difficulty, and as she sat back down shook her head.

"You know, this is kind of pathetic. The only people who have a chance here are people who have beaten Giovanni, he's the toughest gym leader there is, and the most dirty playing one. These other joker babies are just playing games." She said in a mocking tone, and despite himself, Ash was inclined to agree with her. How some of these people got here he had no clue, but their battling skills were incredibly sad, if not nonexistent. He nodded and sat back to watch the next match, worries forgotten. For now, anyway.

The second round was just as easy as the first, as were the others, until the last two came up......

-------------------

"What the shit?!" Both Ash and Pyro exclaimed at once as their i.d. numbers came up side by side.

"The next battle of round 7 will be Trieze vs Ash. You have 20 minutes to prepare." The smiling lady who drew their names said cheerfully, as Pyro and Ash gaped at each other.

"Well," Ash said with a gulp. "I'm not gonna go easy on you." Pyro nodded.

"Ditto. Good luck." The older boy answered, before turning and beginning to walk away to prepare. Ash's ebony eyes were wide and he absently scratched Pikachu's head before a smile grew on his face, a rather enigmatic one.

"You know Pikachu, this might be pretty fun. Yeah, it will be." Pikachu 'chu'd' at him and Kira grinned.

::I bet Pyro's really powerful, this is gonna be great!:: The cat exclaimed, and Pikachu nodded.

::We'll get a lot stronger when we beat him!::

---------------------------------

"The winner of Round 8 will go on to challenge the Elite Four! The competitors are the Red trainer Ashura and the white trainer Trieze! Let the battle begin!"

Ash and Pyro instantly went into battle mode and withdrew a pokeball.

"Go, Snorlax!"

Ash said nothing as the huge pokemon appeared, and merely tossed a deep blue ball. He found it unwise to announce one's pokemon during a match, it could cause you to lose your advantage, should you have one. Chibi appeared in a flash of light, and used her special ability, Intimidate. Despite itself, Snorlax shrunk back slightly. Pyro gulped.

"Snorlax! Mega Punch!"

::Use Return.:: Ash's mental voice was calm, despite the slight nervousness he had felt before and Chibi pulled herself back to harshly attack. The older boy gaped as Snorlax fell over in a faint. He was getting nervous, Snorlax was one of his best pokemon, and the dark type had bested it with one hit. And not just one hit, one hit with a loyalty attack, one of the weakest, so he had seen. (A/N Not so! Return is a very powerful attack, as long as your pokemon loves you. Thus Gohan has a certain fondness for it.) Snorlax was recalled, and from Pyro's side an Espeon was thrown. Ash's eyes widened and he recalled Chibi.

::Okay, you're up, Kira.:: The cat leaped forward and hissed, baring her white fangs. Espeon wasn't intimidated.

::Hey! You're goin' down, you baka neko!:: Espeon snarled, and Kira launched herself at the other pokemon at Ash's mental command.

::Kira, Bite.:: The Delcatty leapt and sunk her teeth into Espeon's neck, eliciting a howl.

::Heh, who's the baka neko now? Who?:: Kira asked mockingly as she danced back, out of range of a vicious Slash. ::Whoa, easy there tiger! You don't want to hurt yourself now!:: Ash ignored Kira's bad and rather sportsmanlike habit of taunting the enemy, it was just an instinct, and he knew that there was nothing he could do about it. Apparently, Espeon had the same bad habit. Luckily, Pyro couldn't understand the maledictions. Lucky bastard.

"Espeon! Use Revenge!" That caused Ash to stop in his tracks. Revenge was a dangerous attack, and made it extremely risky to go on the offensive. Kira gaped and fell back at Ash's now nervous command.

::Kira, use Hydro Thunder.: He ordered. The only way to take out Espeon was to take it out completely. ::We only have one shot at this, feel up to it?:: The Delcatty nyo'd at him and began to sparkle viciously. If even one h.p. was left, they were done for. With a howl, a wave of water mixed with lightning crashed down on Espeon. The pokemon collapsed, before staggering weakly to her feet, left with one h.p. Ash and Kira paled, as Espeon retaliated with psychic, which due to the power-up of Revenge did double damage.

Kira fell to her feet. "Kira! Get up! Please, onegai!" Ash cried. Kira tried her damndest to appeal to his wishes, but found the pain to be too much and fainted in a heap. "No!" With a gasp Ash took a flying leap off the platform to the crowd's amazement and cradled his fallen pokemon. Weakly she opened her eyes and meow'd at him.

::I'm sorry.. I failed you..:: The saiyan shushed her and with a sigh recalled her.

"You just concentrate on resting." He murmured before returning to the platform pissed as hell. "Pikachu. Get in there." He ordered stiffly and the thunder type nodded.

::Hai. He's going down for hurting Kira like that.:: Pikachu growled.

::Use Thunderbolt.:: Pikachu spared no expense and Espeon dropped like a rock. Pyro scowled and returned her before spinning an electric red pokeball between his fingers.

"Ash, you've done well. No one has ever made me work so hard. But now you go down. My starter has never failed me! Go, Charizard!" The fire type emerged with a roar, but the only reaction from Pikachu was a cold chocolate brown stare. In honesty, Ash was losing his motivation to fight in this battle about now. Kira's loss for him was like a harsh slap in the face; He didn't want to hurt Pyro's Charizard, just as he hadn't wanted to fight back as a child. But he was too far in now, and he wanted to finish it as quick as possible.

::Pikachu, end this now. Use Heaven's Thunder!:: Pikachu shot him an incredulous stare. ::Pikachu, doozo! I know we haven't practiced this much but I want to finish this! We have to get Kira to a pokemon center fast, we can't waste time!:: Any doubts Pikachu had melted away at the pleading note in her trainer's voice. He sounded so scared, and it was obvious that he was on the verge of hysterics.

::Alright.:: She said quietly. ::I'll do it. But be grateful, only for you, got it?:: Ash nodded and she turned her gaze to the sky, closing her brown eyes. Clouds seemed to cover the sky suddenly and turned black, shadowing the arena. Pyro gulped and Charizard hovered protectively closer to him. Rain began to quietly fall before turning into a downpour. With a huge crash heard several continents away a gigantic lightning bolt came down and instantly electrocuted Charizard, fainting it.

Without waiting for the announcement that he had won Ash leapt down and bolted for the nearest pokemon center, pale as a baby Dratini.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Nurse Joy, is Kira going to be okay?" Ash asked frantically several hours later, nearly in tears. Sasuke comfortingly wrapped an arm around his friend's shoulders, but it had no real effect, Ash wouldn't be calmed until he knew that Kira would be alright. Nurse Joy sighed and shook her head.

"As I have told you, we don't know yet. Your Delcatty is still in surgery. Please calm down." The nurse said mildly, being used to dealing with hysterical trainers. Sasani held onto Yumi's hand, having decided he was going to cling onto her for the time being. Both Pikachu and Ash were thoroughly depressed with the whole thing and the saiyan had collapsed into an uncomfortable lobby chair before beginning to sob quietly to himself.

The boy felt it was all his fault.

He had been the one to make Kira fight, he KNEW that Revenge would take her out should they not win, but he kept at it. Why? Why in the hell did he not use the brain that he had gotten from his mother and think the whole thing through?!

"I am such a baka!" He growled at himself, and Yumi came over pulled him into a hug.

"You are not. Now stop blaming yourself." ::Before I'm forced to add you in some ceremonial harakiri.:: She added as a little note, staring sternly at her friend. Ash's ebony eyes widened and he gulped, having heard stories from Piccolo about what Gods did in rituals. ::That's better.:: "You should get some sleep." The Kai commanded. The boy stared at the ground miserably.

"We'll wake you if there's any news." Sasuke jumped in. "Yumi's right. Get some rest, there's nothing we can do at this point." Ash let out a sigh, knowing that he couldn't win with those two, and somehow curled up in the chair; closing his eyes and eventually dropping off.

"Oi! Ash! Hey Ash! Wake up Gaki!" That was what our favorite saiyan woke to the next morning. He blinked blearily, and found himself staring into a pair of concerned violet eyes.

::HiHi! I'm back!:: A familiar mind voice chirped happily and Ash jolted up to see Kira sitting cheerfully on his chest, and Sasuke, Yumi, Pyro, Hydra, and Sasani standing several yards away, broad grins plastered on their faces.

"Kira!" Ash yelped and hugged her tightly, the Delcatty licking his face in response.

"Aw, how sweet." Hydra remarked, looking absolutely smitten at the adorable scene. Then, Ash remembered something and switched his gaze to Pyro.

"Pyro, how's Charizard? Is it okay?" He asked, looking worried. The older boy grinned and gave the thumbs up.

"All good. All he needed was a good rejuvenation. Now he's back and ready to go!" A relieved smile grew across the saiyan's face.

"That's good." Was all he said before turning his attention back to Kira, then to Hikaru who began jabbering in his ear a mile a minute. Then, he stood and stretched, while making a futile attempt to brush off his clothing; which he had slept in. The Elite battle was scheduled in an hour, miss it and he died. Yumi grinned as she saw this and swiftly yanked him into a room, where she muttered a soft chant. In a flurry of sparkles, the wrinkled clothes were replaced by an elaborate outfit, one that was, needless to say, quite tight, ornate, and most of all, embarrassing. The girl smiled apologetically at hismortified expression.

"Gomen, Gohan-chan, but I haven't quite got it down yet." The saiyan scowled darkly at her. He was now clothed in form fitting silver pants and equally form fitting sleeveless black shirt with the symbol for 'Pride' on it. A flowing black trench coat was placed over it and with another glare Ash realized that the spell had streaked his hair with silver and that his pokebelt had tiny dragon shaped sapphires embedded in it.

"I'll get you for this." Ash hissed as Pikachu curiously examined his hair. Yumi flapped a hand at him and began straightening the boy's trench.

"Quiet. Would you rather go out there looking like a slacker? Huh?" Ash had no response to this but jolted as Sasuke poked his head in, before stifling laughter. Ash growled.

"Not a word." He hissed. Sasuke shut up but continued to smirk as Yumi dragged both of them down to the local cafeteria with Sasani, Hydra, and Pyro to eat breakfast. The place was completely swamped with pokemon trainers and as the group walked in began pelting Ash with questions.

"Hey is your Delcatty okay?"

"How did you manage that huge jump?"

"Are you fighting the Elite Four today?"

Ash blinked and Yumi, noticing his discomfort, stood to her full and highly unimpressive height.

"HEY! Clear off!" She shrieked, and in seconds the place was deserted. She grinned and gestured to a table. "Take a seat." Hydra smirked slightly as she shot a fleeting smile Yumi's way.

"Wow, nice. Couldn't have done it better myself." The boys, Ash included, snorted and sat down, before the latter's stomach growled and he got up to grab a plate, stalking the buffet like some wild thing. They all sweatdropped.

"Is he always like that?" Hydra asked, and Yumi flapped a hand.

"Hai, hai. You get used to it after awhile." For the next 20 minutes the only sound heard was chewing and Ash going on the offensive and getting his revenge against a piece of bacon that refused to stay on his chopsticks.

"Ew... that is so gross." The oldest girl groaned, as her brother shoveled down rice at a mile a minute. Neither Yumi, Sasuke, or Sasani paid the normally repulsive scene any heed. 1)Sasuke was eating that way as well, and 2)They had spent enough time around Ash to get used to his eating habits, despite how they had diminished by about half recently. With a growl, Pyro was whacked on the head by his sister, who looked livid.

"What?!" The redhead sputtered. Hydra sniffed.

"That is so gross. And you're doing it in a restaurant!" She shrieked.

"There's no one here!"

"What do you call them?!" The water lover gestured furiously to the other people at the table. Yumi and Sasani blinked, before Yumi began protesting.

"Oh, don't worry about it! I've had enough time with these two to get used to it. It's the one thing that remains consistent in boys." Hydra sighed dramatically at this.

"Hmph, you're telling me! But at least Ash and Sasuke don't get food all over the place like my idiot brother." Startled, the saiyan and the blonde looked up, startled.

"Huh? Were we mentioned?" They both asked, quirking eyebrows suspiciously as one.

"No." Yumi said shortly. The two younger glanced at each other then shrugged.

"Okay." Ash said quietly, before looking up again and shooting Yumi and Hydra a knowing stare. "It's okay if you don't want to tell us what you really said." As a massive sweatdrop slid down the backs of the girl's heads he grinned and turned back to his food.

'Damn. Forgot he could use Mind Sweep!' The Kai thought, blush staining her cheeks in embarrassment. Then, a bell rang, signifying the twenty minutes before the battle, and the saiyan leapt to his feet to dash out the door at lightning speed. Hydra and Pyro blinked and Sasuke looked up long enough to make comment.

"Late again." He remarked with a shake of his head. Scowling, Yumi got up and whacked Sasukeupside the head with a fan labeled 'Baka!'.

"Not to mention, we're going to be late if you don't hurry up!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Glad to see you're punctual." Lorelei said, looking at the rather ruffled boy before her, who had the grace to look embarrassed before bowing respectfully.

"Gomen nasai, sumimasen, Lorelei-sama." Ash murmured, before blushing. "I didn't mean to make you wait." Due to the honorifics and the fact that he seemed honestly sorry, the ice master forgave him, before smirking.

"Doo itashimashite. And may I say, you fill out that outfit quite nicely." Catcalls echoed through the stadium, only causing Ash to look down again, silently cursing Yumi. Lorelei's smirk widened as she pulled out an ultra ball. " Shall we get this battle underway then?" The saiyan nodded and Pikachu leapt off his head to stand in the arena, which was covered in a thick sheet of ice, with a circular pool in the middle.

"Go, Lapras!" The huge pokemon appeared in the pool with a shriek.

"Pikachu, use Thunder."

"Lapras, dive under the water!" Pikachu's attack missed, and the mouse fell back, who looked to Ash, who was trying to think of a solution out of this.

'Okay Gohan. Mom gave you a brain, use it! Lapras is best suited for water habitats, so if we get it out of the water, we'll have no problems! But how-?' Then, it came to him. "Pikachu, use Thunder on the water!" Pikachu gave an evil grin and Lorelei gasped.

"Lapras! Get out of the water!"

"Pikachu, Thunder!" The attack hit dead on, and due to elemental weaknesses Lapras fainted on the spot.

"K'so! Return. Go, Walrein! "

The next battles went as follows:

Pikachu over Walrein

Kira over Glalie

Sealeo over Tai-Tai

Amethyst over Cloyster

Victory: Ashura

"And the winner of the first battle of the Elite Four is Ashura. You may use any items on your pokemon you wish, before fighting Agatha." (A/N okay, I'm now mutilating Pokemon now. I'm kinda mixing the Elite, which because I have authoress powers will consist of Lorelei, Agatha, Bruno, Karen, and Lance. Technically Lance isn't part of the Elite, but he is the champion so our dear Gohan-chan will have to fight him too. This has been a message from this story's sponsor.)

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You've done well to get past Lorelei. But I am not so easily beaten. Ghosts are wily creatures, you realize, and nearly invulnerable. Do you really believe you have what it takes?" Agatha asked, staring at Ash with a deep brown stare. The small boy's expression was stoic and he was mentally prepping himself and his pokemon. Tai-tai had been fully revived and the rest had been given hyper potions to boost them to full strength. "This is your last chance to back out. Do you take me up on my offer?" Ash shook his head.

"Iie, I do not."

"Very well then. We will proceed as rules allow, we are allowed to use any and all pokemon in our possession." The old woman said in a scratchy but strong voice while pulling out a ball. "Banette, take this child down. Use Shadow Ball."

"Amethyst, Night Shade." The saiyan said in the same calm tone. The two attacks clashed, then bounced off each other. The battle wasn't so much a battle of power as it was a battle of nerves, and, needless to say, one of gigantic proportions. Both opponents had much experience, though of different kinds, under their belts, and both knew how to keep a cool head. Agatha was used to her challengers freaking out at her calm attitude, but Ash didn't seem to be phased in the least.

The battle continued as follows.

Amethyst over Banette

Dusclops over Pikachu

Kira over Sableye

Sneasleover Shuppet

Victory: Ashura

------------------------------------------

"Not bad, child. Nothing to bash on in the least. But this is where your conquest ends!" Bruno boasted. Ash wasn't intimidated in the least, as opposed to how he was with the prior two.

"Shut your piehole and battle already! Jeez!"

Bruno soon proved to pose no problems. He relied on pure power, not strategy or side effects, and with the saiyan having quite large stores of power in reserve the battle was over in a matter of a half hour or so. Which was quite short, considering the previous two had taken about an hour each.

The battle follows as such:

Stormeonover Hitmonchan

Tai-tai over Hitmonlee

Tai-taiover Hitmontop

Pikachu over Machamp

Kira over Makuhita

Victory: Ashura

-----------------------------------

"Great job you guys!" Ash murmured as he sprayed a super potion on Kira, who was bouncing on her paws, wanting to get right into the next battle. "Kira, hold still; I'm not done!"

::Lemme at 'em! I still wanna fight!::

"Ack! Kira! Hold still!"

-----------------------

"Dark types are my favorites, by far. Do you think you can handle them?" Karen asked, with a touch of mocking in her voice. She was definitely grinding Ash's nerves, but he tried his best to keep his cool and not let her get to him. It wasn't working.

"I think I can handle it." Iron control was obviously heard in the saiyan child's voice, and Karen smirked inwardly at this.

"Well then, lets get the battle underway then. Umbreon, Faint Attack." She said in a bored manner, which irritated Ash even more than her insults had.

"Pikachu!"

You get it by now:

Pikachu over Umbreon

Chibi over Murkrow

Houndoom over Skit-chan

Amethyst over Gengar

Vileplume over Tai-Tai

Victory: Ashura

"No...." The girl moaned as Ash did a happy dance with Amethyst. "How could I lose....?" The saiyan's demeanor suddenly changed as he realized what was next and a huge lump of nervousness welled up in his throat. The battle with the champion wasn't broadcasted, it was completely private.

::Good luck Gohan.:: Yumi's voice whispered in his head. ::All of us are rooting for you, so do your best, okay? Sasuke's screaming his lungs out in the bleachers and getting Hinote to blow fire to get your attention. I swear, when you get in a fight, you really concentrate, I can't believe you didn't hear all the shrieks!:: Ash blinked and turned around, indeed seeing a small speck of fire in the stands. With a smile, he waved widely, and as the doors in the back opened walked through them.

::We can do it, Gohan!:: Pikachu cheered. ::All we have to do is beat the pants off the Dragon Master them we're home free!::

::Let's do it! We can win!:: Kira exclaimed, and Ash grinned at both of his optimists.

"You're right, let's go!" Without another word, he turned, and walked quietly into the dark tunnel, to the battlethat would make or break him.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The tunnel was pitch dark, like in Giovanni's gym, but not as cold and lacked the dirty, grungyatmosphere. Torches lit it dimly, and Ash was swept with a bit more confidence as Pikachu, Aoi, and Kira nudged him, Pikachu silently running a paw through the silver streaks in his hair. Eventually, they came to a pair of large doors with dragons all over them. Kira gave him a soft shove.

::Come on Gohan, lets go in.::

The saiyan nodded but before he could touch the door it began to open, without a sound. Light filtered in, and Ash could see a figure standing at the top of a small staircase.

"Ah, so someone actually got past the Elite Four? Finally!" The source of the voice was a young man of about 17 with pinkish red hair and matching eyes in a black and red cloak. He seemed nice, Ash could detect no malice in the comment, only curiosity and pleasure. "What's your name?"

"Ash. And you? It's obvious that you're Lance, am I right?" He asked politely, a pleasant smile matching the dragon tamer's.

"Naturally. But would you mind if we saved the niceties for after the battle? I haven't had a challenge in soooo long!" Lance inquired, spinning a pokeball between his fingertips. Ash did a joking and rather overdramatic bow.

"My pleasure. After all, who am I to deny the champ a good battle? And on that note, who am I to deny one to myself?" The minor remarked, noticing the pleased twinkle in Lance's eyes.

"Finally, someone with a sense of humor! Halleluiah! Praise God!" Ash was really starting to like his opponent, and thus he became even more eager to fight.

"Let's go!" He declared, and Lance nodded as both slipped into battle mode.

"Dragonair, get 'im!" ::Use Dragon Rage right when he unleashes his pokemon!::

"Pikachu!" ::Use Thunder!:: Both attacks hit, and sent the opposing pokemon back, both pokemon a little singed. "Yikes!"

"Ack! Crap!" Slowly, the combatants regained their composure and calmed down. "Not bad Ash! This is getting fun! I notice that you can communicate with your pokemon mentally, that shows you're very close. I respect that." Ash nodded.

"Hai, right back at you!" ::Pikachu, use agility, then Zap Cannon!::

::Dragonair, Hyper Beam!:: When it came to speed, Pikachu had the upper hand and managed fry Dragonair before it could react. The dragon fainted, and Ash whooped.

"Yes!" Lance frowned and recalled Dragonair.

"Good job, rest now. Dragonair." ::Twister.:: The elder said calmly, and Dragonair obliged, sending Pikachu flying.

"Ack! Pikachu, are you okay?"

::I'll be alright.::

"Okay, Chibi, raise some hell in there." With a furious yip the dog skidded out of the ball and attacked at Ash's mental command, Darkness Aura!

::Aieeeee!:: Dragonair fainted with a shrill cry and Lance sent out a Salamence. It roared loudly, shaking the arena.

::Use Hydro pump!:: The entire room filled with the onslaught of water and Chibi fainted while Ash, Aoi, Kira, and the unconscious Pikachu were soaked.

"Chibi! Iie!" The Mightyena was recalled and Ash set his jaw in determination before pulling out a blood red ball and tossing it. Kotoko appeared with a happy cry and growing to full size with a snarl at Lance. The dragon tamer gaped.

"What?! A dragon? I've never seen anything like this!" He gasped. Ash smirked.

"Of course you haven't, Kotoko's one of a kind. Now, use Flamethrower!" The dragon was more than happy to obey him and fired the attack, frying Salamence, but not quite.

"Salamence, Hyper Beam!" The attack missed, and at the order of the

saiyan another flamethrower was sent, hitting dead on, fainting the blue and red pokemon. "Damn! I must say that you've raised that pokemon quite well, I commend you! But it ends here, Dragonite!" It was a huge clash that would be told for generations, of the two huge dragons going head to head. Hyper Beams, Dragon Rages, Thunderbolts, and Flamethrowers were thrown.

"Kotoko, Use Hyper Beam!"

"You too Dragonite!" There was a huge explosion, smoke flying everywhere. Both trainer's eyes were wide as they tried to figure out what had happened, until one silhouette rose, and a silvery red figure staggered over to Ash, while the other lay fainted on the floor.

"Kotoko! Are you okay?!" Ash exclaimed, looking the dragon over.

::I'm okay…:: She mumbled, nuzzling her trainer's face in concern before hitting the floor in a faint. Both Lance and Ash recalled their fallen dragons before turning to face each other, faces taunt and stubborn, neither willing to give in.

"This is the last round. Whoever wins this is champ." Ash nodded.

"Agreed." Almost as one, the two reached for their belts and pulled out one last ball. Ash's blue and Lance's red. At the same time they were tossed and with brilliant light the last combatants were revealed.

A huge Dragonite.... and Stormeon. A look of horror plastered itself on Lance's features he caught sight of the pokemon that had refused him so long ago. Ash quirked an eyebrow at the stricken expression.

"How can you possibly be in the possession of that creature?!" The elder shouted, eyes blazing. Ash fell back, before a look of anger flashed through his eyes.

"What do you mean? Stormeon is Stormeon, one of my starters, and one of the best, what are you talking about?" The saiyan asked furiously in confusion.

"Professor Oak had her when I was first starting out, she was going to go to me, but I couldn't control her! How did you end up with her?!"

"I'll tell you after the battle! For now let's fight!"

"Fine then. Dragonite! Hyper Beam!"

"Stormy, avoid it and use Hurricane Gale!" Ash shouted. The pokemon twisted in midair to avoid the blast and with a leap was suspended in the air due to the raging winds around her.

::Take that!:: She yelled as she fired the blast and Dragonite fell back with a roar.

"Dragonite!" ::Blizzard!::

::Aieeeee!:: Stormeon shrieked as the ice hit. Luckily it didn't freeze her. She moved out of the way just in time to miss another Blizzard and skidded to the arena floor, sending up dust. ::Ha! I'm not so easily taken down!::

"Stormeon, Ice Beam!"

"Dragonite, Blizzard!" Both attacks hit dead on, the recoil sending both opponents flying, Ash cracking his head on the wall and Lance smacking the back of his neck into a steel 2-by-4 rafter. The last thing Ash remembered before he blacked out were roars of rage, then it all went black.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Itai...." The saiyan moaned as he awoke. He was in his bed at Oak's lab. A small i.v. was attached to his arm and a clear liquid dripped down into him. Pikachu-tachi were curled up on the bed with him and Pikachu sat up as he tried to move.

::Easy Gohan, stay still.:: She soothed.

"What happened?" Ash asked, laying back.

::During the battle, you and Lance were knocked out. You've been here for about three weeks.::

"Who won?"

::No one knows. Cameras aren't allowed in the final battle so quite literally no one has a clue.:: Then, several kis downstairs caught his attention, and he jolted up, startling Pikachu off his chest.

"No! They can't be..-! It's not time!"

"It is." Ash whirled, to see Yumi standing beside him, looking pale and worried. "They got here a few days ago, and have been in hysterics since. I could do nothing, I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault. But I'm not ready for this!"

"Ready or not, there is nothing you can do now. But there is also something else you must know. I have to go back to the world of the Kais. My father has ordered it, I don't have a choice." She said softly.

"She doesn't, Gohan." A new voice said. Sasuke walked in to stand next to Yumi. Ash gaped. The blonde smiled slightly. "Yumi told me everything, you don't need to hide it." The saiyan gaped and placed his hands on his forehead, this was all too much for him right now!

"Oh my Kami.... But all of the senshi aren't here, what happened?!" He asked frantically, and Pikachu shoved him down again. Yumi frowned slightly.

"The ones who are here are Goku, Piccolo, Vegeta, Krillin, 18, Bulma, Dende, and the three little ones, Goten, Trunks, and Marron."

"Goten?!"

"Your Otouto."

"But what about mom?!"

"She died giving birth to Goten, I believe that it was grief. I'm so sorry Gohan." Ash swallowed and Kira nudged him, trying to comfort him.

::Daddy? Are you okay?:: Hikaru asked, and Ash suddenly grabbed her and hugged her tight.

"Oh my God... My dear God... How could this happen?!"

"Things have a way of happening that not even the gods can predict." Ash looked away, half of him refusing to believe that this was happening. The other half of him however, knew that it was. Then, the sound of feet coming up the stairs met their ears, and Ash looked up, knowing who it was. "Now listen Gohan there are three things that you can do. 1)Face them, 2)Pretend to be asleep, or 3)Jump out the window and never come back."

"I want that one." Ash joked, half joking and half serious. Yumi frowned at him. "Okay okay, you win."

"Well?"

"Let 'em come."

To Be Continued...

Falcon: Oh My God! -wailing-

Raven: Don't worry, she's always like this after she finishes a story. Besides, don't feel sorry for her either, she's already started the sequel.

Falcon: Damn right I have! But there is one more chap!

Raven: What?!

Falcon: Yep! Before I start the sequel, I have to type the aftermath!

Raven: You just don't want it to end. Poor little Hika-chan.. -sympathetic-

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Japanese, for those becoming L33t:

Oi: Hey

Baka: Idiot

Aneesan: Big sis

Otouto-chan: Baby brother

Baka Neko: Stupid cat

Gomen: Sorry

Gomen Nasai: I'm very sorry.

Sumimasen: Formal apology, Please excuse me.

Hai: Yes

Doozo (DO-zo, double length on the first O, it isn't Doo.): Please

Harakiri: Sacrificial rite to the Gods.

Gaki: Brat

Doo Itashimashite (See: The rule for Doozo): Think nothing of it.

Iie: No.

Itai: Exclamation of pain

------------------------------------------------------------------


	6. Yasashii Yoake

Chapter Thirteen, Yasashii Yoake.

-----------------------------------------------

Yes, this is the last chapter to Part One of Partners. The title translates to Easy Dawn.

----------------------------------------------

Reviews:

**Suuki-Aldrea: **Thanks for all your praise, every review counts to me and it's help like yours that keeps me posting! -grin- Otherwise, I get lazy. Please don't forget to vote at the end of this chapter!

**Dark-Canine69: **Ah, a new face! Welcome! I'm glad that you enjoy this! Please vote, and I'll have Shinrai no Saiken up as soon as I can!

**Marshmellow13Dragon:** Yay, I love the fact that you review all the time! It makes me feel so warm and fuzzy! Please vote, won't you?

**Starjacker: **Wow, another new face! Welcome! I'm so glad that you like this dusty little thing, I tried to make it as original as I could! And as for what happens in the next parts, well, that's my own little secret. -smirk- Please vote at the end, it will really help me out!

**TheShadowPanther: **Ah, Panther-chan, my faithful fanfic obsessive friend. How I adore reading your reviews. Just because you've read this already doesn't mean anything! -cackles- Bwahahaha!! By the way, I'm working on chapter two of Shinrai as we speak. L33t is a computer lingo that drives most normal people into insanity, which is why I find it so very amusing to use. -grin-

And I'm so happy that Rei-chan is being an inspiration to you, I squeed when I saw Double Hate updated! Can you tell that it's one of my favorites? I gave Tobi-chan a vacation, he was working really hard, and Yuki has decided that he is going to inspire my slash fics from now on. What an…interesting concept. -perverted smirk- But that doesn't mean that he won't be showing up, oh no...

Raven is my Yami, my dark half. Are you going to vote at the end? Please? -puppy eyes-

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A child sang softly, though all present could hear his voice, wise beyond it's years. The ebony eyes were guarded however, and his body posture was tight and rigid, as if the last place he wanted was to be in the company of the present.

His voice was had a heartbroken tone to it, as did the song and inside he mourned, unable to believe what had just transpired. One of the people close, or should I say, had been close, left him once again, only this time there was a difference. Trust had been broken, but this time it was of the more permanent kind. Trust, faith, and every shard of a former promise had been shattered, and the child with the guarded eyes had made a promise to himself, one that he had no intention of failing.

Never again would he be able to look upon a stranger with open curiosity and an unfailing smile. Only those close would see the sunshine come through his hardened exterior, but he would never be able to look the one who had broke him with an expression of faith and compassion. Trust in those who never stayed and broke promises were never to be trusted...

Never.

-END STORY- for now…..

The song that inspired this chapter was Yasashii Yoake, from .HACK/sign. Worship it. Let's face it, I could have just left you all hanging!

VOTING!

Okay, there's really no point to this, but I want to know your opinions on several things, so please answer all questions truthfully!

------------------

Who is your favorite character?

A) Gohan, of course!

B) Sasuke, the blonde shinobi!

C) Yumi, our rather short-tempered resident bombshell.

D) Other. (If so, name who.)

Which in this story is your favorite pokemon?

A) Pikachu

B) Kira

C) Aoi

D) Rapidark

E) Hinote

F) Stormeon

G) Other. (If so, name who.)

What would you rate this story?

A) I love it, and I love you!

B) It's good, but there's still some work to be done.

C) It's okay.

D) Could be better.

E) Go die. (Is so, please, for the god tell me why!)

Future Romance? (Can click more than one!)

A) Gohan/Anyone (Name who)

B ) Sasuke/Anyone

C) Slash!

D) Yumi/Anyone

E) Shigeru/Anyone

How's my Japanese?

A) Very good!

B) You messed up on a couple of things.

C) I hate you.

More:

A) Angst

B) Humor

C) Action

D) Psychological scarring

E) Crazy bastards

F) The ever-reigning FLUFF

Less:

A) Angst

B) Humor

C) Action

D) Psychological scarring

E) Crazy bastards

F) The ever-reigning FLUFF (Don't you dare say it, I shall not cut out the fluff!)

Where do you want me to go with this?

Ideas for new characters?

Song lyrics?

Maniacal Penguins?

New Pokemon?

-------------------------------------------------------

Well, that's it. I may have the first chapter of Shinrai out in maybe a week, so watch for it! I'd rather not upload a new story until I have a total of 25 reviews for this fic. I don't mean to be selfish or anything, but I would like criticism and comments on what I could do better! I need your help!

Sincerely,

SS2 Megami-sama

Salazarfalcon

Falcon-chan


End file.
